las chicas solo quieren divertirce
by marsromina
Summary: esta es una historia, que tiene mucha aventura, y mucha pasion por parte de tres hermanas, que llegan a tokio escapando de su pasado, aqui encontraran muchas locuras que les sacaran un par de carcajadas. espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

hola aqui esta mi nueva historia, los personajes son de naoko, de mi manga favorito sailor moon, espero que les guste.

**Las chicas solo quieren** **divertirse**

**Capitulo 1**

**Una ruta, un nuevo camino**

Una ruta desconocida, una loca canción, tres hermanas muy compañeras, y un nuevo comienzo lejos de su pasado viajando hacia lo que será su nuevo destino, "el maravilloso Tokio".

De que escapan, el tiempo lo dirá, ahora solo puedo contarles que…

**-¡cuidado haruka**!... es lo único que pude gritar cuando esa vaca se atravesó, pero por suerte solo fue un susto, ah y por si preguntan la vaca esta bien, solo que no quiere moverse del camino, así que haruka mi hermana mayor freno el coche a tiempo.

**-¡dios**!… **que estupido animal, porque se para en medio del camino**. Dijo mi hermana mayor

- **hay hermanita, no la trates así, si es una linda vaquita**. Le reclamo mi hermana Mina, bajándose del coche para ver a la vaca de cerca y bueno conociendo su carácter, también lo hace para hacer enfadar a Haruka que al ser la mayor, es como nuestra madre. Por otro lado no les dije mi nombre soy Serena, la menor de las tres, y bueno aquí estamos en medio de la nada con mis hermanas y una vaca que nos prohíbe el paso.

**-hay que linda eres, pero no tienes que ponerte en medio del camino, me entiendes…**mina le habla a la vaca como si el animal le entendiera y haruka se baja del vehiculo y le dice impaciente.

**-quizás si le dices muuu ella te entienda**...

-**ella si me entiende ¿verdad que si me entiendes bonita**?, le contesta mina haciéndole muecas muy graciosas a la vaca, y hablándole

**-ya déjate de tonterías, y ayúdame a correrla, así nos vamos de aquí. Serena baja del auto y ayúdanos a empujarla por favor. **Dijo haruka

Bueno el llamado a la solidaridad debo hacer algo por la vida y no quedarme mirando el espectáculo que hacen mis hermanas, me baje del coche y fui a ayudar.

**-¿que hago?-** les pregunte

**-ayuda a mina a jalarla por adelante, que yo la empujo por detrás**. Dijo haruka

-**OK, vamos mina a la cuenta de tres tiramos ¿si?** Le dije

-**esta bien Serena pero, no le hagamos daño a esta linda vaquita**

**-uno, dos, tres, tiren**. Grito haruka mientras ella empujaba

Estuvimos un buen rato y no podíamos mover la vaca, el animal esta molesto le daba golpes con la cola a haruka pero ella seguía insistiendo. Me di cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba a la vaca, hasta que a mina se le ocurrió la terrible idea de empujarla desde la panza, para mi desgracia el animal estaba descompuesto y me vomito encima.

-**ahhhhhhhh**. Gritaba con un asco inexplicable, estaba empapada en vomito, tanto asco me dio que termine vomitando yo y quería matar a mis hermanas y a la vaca también. Mis hermanas se mataban de risa yo estaba con tanta furia, que se me había revuelto el estomago y como si fuera una trampa de la maldita vaca, que había esperado que yo bajara, eso pensé, la vaca salio rumbo al campo y dejo libre el camino.

-**ajajá, hay hermanita solo a vos pueden pasarte estas cosas**, me decía Mina burlándose

-**bueno será mejor de te laves, porque así en mi auto no vas**, me decía Haruka que también se burlaba y mientras me pasaba una botella de agua, me quite la camisa con tanto asco y también mi jean favorito, quede en ropa interior en medio del camino bañándome con una botella de agua.

**-bien ya acabo el show pásame algo de ropa y una toalla para secarme, y deja de reírte de mi, que no respondo de lo que te pueda hacer mina.** Le dije

**-ajaja,** (estaba tentada**), esta bien no te enojes serena**. Ella me respondió

-**ajaja nos reímos con vos, no de vos, hermanita**. Agrego haruka burlándose también

-**pero yo no me estoy riendo, y gracias por ser tan buenas**, les dije sarcástica

Mina se fue al baúl del coche a buscar entre mis cosas algo que ponerme, y haruka me paso una toalla. Mientras mis lerdas hermanas me buscaban las cosas, el frío me estaba congelando y me puse a dar saltos para entrar en calor, y como este parecía no ser mi día estaba pasando un coche, con un joven muy guapo que se paro al ver nuestro auto parado creo que pensó que nos había pasado algo, y al verme a mi saltando como tonta y en ropa interior, no entendía nada y bajo de su auto. Cuando lo vi pegue un grito y trate de ocultarme detrás de haruka, esta me dio la toalla y me envolví con ella.

-**lamento asustarlas, pero pensé que necesitaban ayuda**. Decía el hombre mas lindo que haya visto en la tierra mientras me miraba extraño.

-**gracias pero no necesitamos nada, estamos bien**. Le dijo haruka muy mal agestada y tratando de cubrirme pues ella siempre nos cuidaba.

-**mi nombre es Darién, y voy para la ciudad, si necesitan algo, lo que sea me dicen**. Se ofreció tan correcto ese hombre tan guapo

-**mi nombre es mina, ella es haruka mi hermana mayor y la que esta en toalla escondida es serena, y la verdad que nos vendría bárbaro un guía para llegar a la ciudad pues venimos de lejos y no conocemos**. Le dice mina muy caradura

-**oye mina se te olvido decirle nuestro numero de documento, no ves que no conocemos, deja de ser confianzuda**. Le dijo haruka a mina muy enojada

-**tranquila chicas, que no muerdo,** (me miraba, de reojos, y yo estaba colorada y sin habla, y no se olviden de que estaba medio desnuda, así que imaginen la situación) **soy medico y trabajo en Tokio, nunca les faltaría el respeto a tres jovencitas, así que suban a su vehiculo y síganme**. Nos dijo Darién.

- **esta bien Darién, pero no intentes nada por que te las veras con migo**. Amenazo haruka

Darién subió a su vehiculo y no dejo de mirarme, bueno no les voy a mentir yo tampoco deje de mirarlo es muy lindo. Mis hermanas y yo subimos a nuestro auto, yo no tuve otra que cambiarme en el vehiculo, porque estaba roja de vergüenza además ya era tarde y se estaba oscureciendo.

El camino fue largo haruka conducía y seguía el coche de Darién, mina estaba re dormida, y yo recordando el rostro perfecto de Darién, hasta me olvide de la vaca.

Las luces de la ciudad de Tokio me fascinaron, quede impactada con la gran ciudad. Darién nos llevo hasta un gran parque de la misma, detuvo su coche y haruka también, mina se despertó justo cuando el joven bajo del vehiculo se aproximo al nuestro y nos indico los hoteles y restoranes, para ver a donde cenar y dormir y nos dijo:

-**chicas si no se enfadan las invito a cenar a un buen resto bar que hay cerca, sirven comida rápida, no se preocupen yo pago**.

-**claro que no nos enojamos, nos encant…** mina no pudo terminar la oración porque haruka dijo

-**muchas gracias, pero estamos cansadas, solo queremos dormir**.

-**hermana yo tengo hambre, vamos, no seas así, si Darién no tiene malas intenciones**. Le dije, casi como una suplica.

- **bueno esta bien, pero nuestra comida la pagamos nosotras**. Dijo haruka

**-como quieran, vamos, esta aquí enfrente, puedes estacionar aquí, porque esta permitido haruka**. Le dijo Darién muy contento de que aceptemos su invitación

El crow

Era un lugar muy alegre, común pero agradable, el dueño era amigo de Darién, el se nos acerco, y Darién nos presento:

-**hola Andrew ¿Cómo estas amigo?, ellas son…** Darién fue interrumpido por mi hermana alborotada mina

-**haruka, serena y yo la solterita mina, es un placer**.

-**mina compórtate**, la reto haruka

-**hay hermana solo estoy siendo amable, y dime ¿tienes novia Andrew?** Dice tan caradura mina.

-**pues la verdad si es la chica que esta sirviendo en esa mesa**, (se rasca la cabeza, nervioso por el atrevimiento de mina), **lita ven quiero que conozca a alguien.** Andrew llama a su novia para salir de esa situación incomoda, pues mi hermana es demasiado extrovertida y sin vergüenza. La joven se acerca es una castaña de ojos verdes muy bonita y se ve delicada con su cuidado, eso la hace muy femenina, mina la miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero bueno comprendió que ese terreno no lo debe pisar, porque lita era una buena joven y al final nos callo re bien.

-**hola ¿Cómo están?** Nos dijo lita con una gran simpatía

-**muy bien gracias**. Le dije y la salude con 2 besos en la mejilla, mis hermanas la saludaron, y cuando mina le vio la remera de la joven le cambio la cara de enojo por la de ilusión y con su espontaneidad, le dijo casi a los gritos con emoción:

**-¡TE GUSTAN LOS THREE LIGHTS! **

-**si soy su fan numero uno, pues ellos son mis primos**. Le dijo lita, para que…, a mi hermana casi le dio un ataque de la emoción y se puso a dar brincos de alegría. Imagínense como estábamos nosotros, y la gente del local mirándola.

-**mina cálmate, que hay gente**, le dije

-**hay si perdón, ahora tu lita ven y me cuentas todo**. Dijo mina abrazando a la joven (fue muy caradura) y se la llevo para hablar con ella, la pobre chica nos miraba como si pidiera que la rescatemos de la loca de mi hermana.

-**bueno chicas pasen y díganme ¿Qué van a tomar?** Nos dijo Andrew, mientras nos acomodábamos en una mesa.

**-bueno vamos a tomar unos jugos de naranjas, y unas hamburguesas para las tres, por favor**. Haruka pidió, para las tres ya que siempre comemos lo mismo

**-es muy divertida su hermana, ¿es así todo el tiempo?** Nos pregunto Darién y le pidió a su amigo lo mismo de siempre, aunque yo no se que será, pues veré cuando nos traigan la orden.

-**lamentablemente así es siempre**. Le dije sonriendo

-**tengo que controlarla todo el tiempo, pues siempre nos mete en líos, y no podemos llamar la atención… este, digo nos hace llamar la atención**. Dijo haruka tratando de arreglar la oración, pues si es verdad tenemos que andar con mucho cuidado, por cosas de nuestro pasado que ya les voy a contar.

En ese momento llego mina, muy feliz pues había conseguido sacarle información a la pobre de lita.

-**hay hermanitas, tengo un noticion, mañana los three Light van a venir a cenar con lita, y me dijo que venga**. Nos dijo mina

-**hermana, no creo que sea buena idea y tu sabes porque**. Le dijo haruka, mientras Darién nos miraba con sospecha.

De pronto entraron al local dos policías y haruka nos advirtió muy disimulada que debíamos irnos.

-**bueno Darién gracias, por todo pero nos tenemos que ir, se nos olvido de algo**. Dijo mi hermana mayor muy nerviosa.

-**esta bien las acompaño hasta afuera**. Nos dijo Darién advirtiendo de que algo nos pasaba.

- **no, gracias no hace falta**. Le dijo haruka

-**deja que nos acompañe… haruka… será mejor**. Le dije tratando de convencerla y para no levantar sospechas.

- **esta bien, vamos**. Nos despedimos rápido de Andrew y su novia, ellos nos miraron raro, porque nos íbamos tan pronto, pasamos por detrás de los oficiales, y nos fuimos a buscar el auto, Darién nos paso la dirección de un hostal muy cerca, nos saludo y nosotras nos fuimos para el lugar que el nos indico.


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, si hay alguna duda o critica me gustaria saberla, para poder mejor la historia ,desde ya muchas gracias.

**Capitulo 2**

**Encuentros inolvidables**

Llegamos al hostal Okubo es un lugar bien cómodo que tiene la decoración al estilo japonés, pedimos una habitación triple y para nuestra fortuna, no tenemos que compartir baño, y lo mejor aun tiene tina y ducha propia. La joven que atendía el lugar es hija de la dueña, su nombre es Setsuna, y tiene dos hermanas mas que le ayudan con el mantenimiento, una se llama Michiru tiene una pequeña hija, de dos años y la otra es Amy una chica muy amable y conservadora. Michiru es amiga de Darién por eso el nos envío aquí, nos dieron la llave y nos fuimos al cuarto piso a ver nuestra habitación.

-**bueno hermanas, por esta noche creo que vamos a estar bien aquí, serena ve a bañarte y por favor no tardes demasiado, yo voy a comprar algo para comer**. Dijo Haruka y salio de la habitación, para buscar algo que cenar ya que no pudimos comer en el crow por salir huyendo.

**-hay que lindo, mañana será un gran día por fin voy a conocer a yaten kou y los three Light**. Decía mina

-**hermana debes de tratar de calmarte, recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención**. Le dije recordando el motivo por el cual salimos de nuestra ciudad.

**-no te preocupes serena, que voy a comportarme**. Me dijo, aunque sus ojos radiaban de tanta felicidad, por lo que había vivido hace un rato, y se lo que significa para ella conocer a sus ídolos. Me fui a bañar, y mientras me duchaba, venia a mi mente Darién, su maravillosa sonrisa y todo su ser, la forma en que me miraba, aunque no se si me aceptaría después de lo que hice en mi ciudad, el quizás me juzgue y no lo culpo, yo me juzgo cada día, por eso. También no puedo aceptar que mis hermanas hayan dejado todo por mi culpa, deben renunciar a sus sueños, no quiero esto para ellas y rompí el llanto, el solo hecho de condenarlas a esta vida por el amor que nos tenemos, no, no es justo para ellas. Debo entregarme.

Cada vez que pienso en esto me siento muy mal, y si Darién se entera no me va a querer ni mirar. Siempre que se viene esto a mi memoria, lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, y sentirme culpable. Debo hablar con las chicas ya no puedo dejar que ellas vivan así por mi culpa, Salí de la ducha, me puse mi pijama y escuche que haruka había llegado.

-**hasta que por fin saliste del baño**. Me dice haruka

-**bueno ahora es mi turno, me voy a bañar chicas**. Dijo mina mientras entraba al baño

-**estas bien serena**. Me dijo haruka que siempre adivina cuando algo nos pasa.

-**si, estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza, no te preocupes**. Le dije

-**serena, te prometí que nada te pasara, yo me encargare de cuidarlas a ti y a mina, ahora deja de mentirme que te conozco bien**. Ella me dijo

**-lo se, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hice y que por mi culpa ustedes hayan tenido que dejar sus vidas, creo que lo mejor será que me entregue y terminar con esto**. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer

-**ni lo pienses, no te dejare, ahora escúchame bien,** **tu no tienes la culpa, solo nos defendiste serena, ese idiota nos quería hacer daño y creo que el tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a nuestro abuelo, además las tres estamos en esto **(me decía haruka mientras me abrazaba).

**-no lo se solo quiero olvidarlo y no puedo me duele, hace 4 meses que viajamos de un lado a otro, hemos dejado todo. **Le dije

**-ya veras el tiempo pasara, no dejes que te siga haciendo mal, fue en defensa propia serena, y si nos atrapan estaremos juntas, ahora como un poco de arroz que no has comido nada. **Me dijo haruka, entonces le obedecí y comí un poco cuando salio mina de su baño entro haruka. El tiempo pasó y hablábamos acostadas las tres en nuestras camas, aunque yo todavía pensaba en lo que hable con haruka, cuando mina hizo un comentario que me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-vieron que linda cola tenia Darién**.

-**hay mina, como dices esas cosas**. Le dije un poco molesta

-**no me digas que no le vista la cola, si te la pasaste mirándolo y el a vos, no soy tonta**. Me dijo mina

-**oye, puede que lo haya mirado**… **pero**… **nunca lo mire allí**… **además no soy como tu.** Le dije

-**ya mina deja de molestar a serena y no hagas esos comentarios**. Dijo haruka

-**hay ya salio la puritana, como si nunca hubieran visto un hombre**. Le dijo mina

-**así y tu que tanto hablas, ¿dime que sabes de los hombres?** Le pregunto haruka

-**bueno esta bien lo confieso, no se mucho pero me encantan los hombres y quiero perder mi virginidad con yaten kou**. Dice mina

**-hay cállate mina, que descarad eres, mira que yaten te va a mirar justamente a vos**. Le dije para hacerla enojar

-**Oye yo soy una diosa, no creo que resista mis encantos, además no pienso vestir santos**. Me dijo mina

-**ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear que quiero dormir**… dijo haruka y agrego… **y** **si, si tiene linda cola Darién**…cuando haruka dijo eso las tres iniciamos una guerra de almohadas y nos reímos un buen rato.

Departamento de Darién

Hoy tuve un día especial, conocí a una hermosa mujer en una situación poco común, pero quede encantado cuando la vi toda mojada y en ropa interior, no he dejado de pensarla, es hermosa y mañana iré a visitarla al hostal de mi amiga michiru, no quiero que se me escape, aunque son un poco misteriosa, que se traerán entre manos este trío, no se, solo se que no son malas personas, ahora intentare dormir si mi dulce pesadilla me deja.

Hostal okubo

Un nuevo día comenzó bueno para mi a las 11 de la mañana porque haruka siempre madruga y mina se levanta una hora antes que yo, Y para mi desagrado lo primero que veo es a mina sentada en el marco de la ventana y con una desagradable rata blanca que se había encontrado, en sus manos, y la estaba alimentando con queso:

-**dios como puedes tener en tus manos ese bicho, por favor no me lo acerques**. Le dije.

**-a mi me agrada es una pequeña ratita y haruka me dejo que la tuviera siempre y cuando no se interponga en su camino**. Dijo mina

-**mira, me voy a dar una ducha y espero que** **cuando salga ese animal no este en la habitación, sabes que no me gustan esos bichos. **Le dije

-**pero si es solo una linda ratita, además le voy a comprar una jaula y ni la vas a notar… oye serena voy a ir a tomar el desayuno, haruka fue a hacer unas compras**. Me dijo mina cambiando el tema, yo no quise seguir discutiendo porque no hay quien le gane a mi hermana.

**-esta bien yo en un rato bajo**. Le dije

Lo que no me dijo es que dejo al asqueroso animal en el sofá y salio. Termine de bañarme y me vestí, me puse un jean negro y una camisa rosa. Me estaba peinando cuando alguien golpeo la puerta. Fui a ver quien era y me alegre al ver quien era, el hombre mas lindo del mundo, Darién.

-**hola Darién, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-pregunte a setsuna y me dijeron que ustedes estaban en esta habitación**. Dijo Darién

**-a bueno, pasa, mis hermanas están desayunando, siéntate me termino de arreglar y bajamos**. Le dije

-**gracias serena, y ¿les gusto este hostal?** El me pregunto y yo no tuve la peor idea que sentarme en el sofá.

-**si es muy agradable, fue muy lindo de tu parte recomendarlo y**…le dije, de pronto mi cara cambio, me pare de golpe y Darién se asusto y me pregunto.

**-¿serena estas bien, te pasa algo?** Pregunto Darién

-**algo me camina por las piernas**… le dije histérica y temblando, cuando me acorde de la rata que mina tenia grite.

-**ES UNA RATA, ¡QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA!** Le dije con desesperación tratando de desabrochar mi pantalón, Darién se acerco rápido y me quería ayudar trataba de quitarme el pantalón pero yo daba brincos y gritaba del susto, en eso entra haruka y mina, y cuando lo ven creen que me esta haciendo algo malo, entonces haruka le grito.

-**oye tu infeliz, quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana**, haruka se abalanzo así el y le dio una trompada noqueándolo, Darién cayo al piso desmallado, y yo gritaba desesperada me baje el pantalón y la rata salio corriendo. Fue entonces que mina dijo.

-**upsss me olvide de sacar a haruka, perdón**.

-¿**le pusiste mi nombre a la rata**? Pregunto furiosa haruka

-**si porque dejaste que me la quedara, fue en tu honor y por que se parece a vos**. Le dijo mina

-**a entonces ¿ahora me parezco a una rata?** Le dijo haruka

-**bueno no digamos que es grande el parecido, pero las dos son ¿lindas?** Le dijo mina sin saber que contestar.

-**oigan, el hombre esta desmallado ¿alguien me ayuda?, y vos mina ya vamos a arreglar cuentas.** Les dije a mis hermanas por que Darién había pagado los platos rotos, cuando solo intentaba ayudarme.

Pasaron unos segundos y Darién despertó le había quedado el ojo morado.

-**perdóname Darién mi hermana haruka no sabia lo que pasaba**, le dije

-**esta bien serena,… auch… pega fuerte tu hermana**. Me dijo y yo no aguante la risa, y mis hermanas tampoco.

-**lo siento Darién pero creí que le estabas haciendo algo malo a mi hermana, además ellas tienen alguien que las defienda**. Dijo haruka

-**si ya veo**. Dijo Darién

-**lo importante es que haruka esta bien, eres una tonta serena casi le quiebras una patita**. Dijo mina refiriéndose a su rata

-**gracias mina, yo estoy bien si preguntas**. Dijo Darién sorprendido por lo que decía la loca de mi hermana

**-oye, te dije que no la llames así, búscale un nombre de lo que sea menos el mío mina**. Le dijo enojada haruka.

-**bueno basta de peleas tengo hambre vamos que yo no eh comido nada, ¿bajamos Darién?** Les dije y de paso invite a Darién a que desayune con migo.

Bajamos a la cocina donde tenían unas mesitas muy cómodas y allí estaba Amy sirviendo meriendas a los inquilinos. Michiru estaba con su beba, es una niña hermosa, ella es fotógrafa y madre soltera. Se sentó con nosotros a desayunar, y hablamos un poco de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Estrellitas engreídas**

La mañana se paso volando, pero a pesar del incidente con la rata, la pase bien al lado de Darién, el nos compartió cosas de su vida, se ve que es una buena persona, y estoy cada ves mas convencida de que es el hombre de mi vida.

-**bueno tengo 2 hermanas menores, que son muy distintas pero se llevan muy bien, Rei tiene 19 años y es muy temperamental, estudia psicología, y Hotaru tiene 10 años es muy inquieta y hace travesuras pero la adoro.** Dijo Darién

-**bueno tienes dos mujercitas que cuidar, eso es bueno y ¿ellas te cuidan a ti?** Le dije

-**bueno si, sobre todo Hotaru es muy celosa con migo**. Me dice Darién sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que lo hace irresistible

-**y díganme ¿ustedes que hacen por aquí, piensan quedarse me imagino?** Nos pregunto

-**la verdad aun no sabemos, pero por ahora, debemos buscar trabajo**. Dijo haruka

-**pero ¿no están estudiando?** Pregunto Darién

-**tuvimos que dejar de estudiar**. Le respondí

**-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?**volvió a preguntar Darién sin entender

**-la verdad es que ahora necesitamos juntar dinero, pero en cuanto estemos bien volveremos a retomar nuestros estudios**. Dijo haruka, tratando de evitar que Darién siga preguntando

**-bueno si es así yo puedo ayudarlas, pues conozco amigos que necesitan personas que trabajen**. Nos dijo

-**seria muy bueno, necesitamos trabajar**. Le dije con emoción

-**bueno mi amigo Andrew necesita meseras**. Dijo Darién

-**hay si entonces dile que estamos a sus servicios**. Dijo mina con emoción,

**- y mi amiga michiru necesita una modelo ella es fotógrafa, y necesita alguien que pose para sus fotos, haruka tu podrías trabajar con ella, es una joven muy agradable, y las fotos que toma son en lugares de alto riesgo, y creo que tu no le temes a nada, ¿no es así michiru?** Dijo Darién y le daba el pie a su amiga

**- si justamente estoy necesitando una modelo que no le tema a las alturas ni a la velocidad, ¿crees que puedes aceptar el trabajo haruka, la paga es buena?** Dijo michiru

**-suena interesante, esta bien acepto, pero no hago desnudos eh**. Dijo haruka

**-eso no será necesario ella toma fotos de poses riesgosas, ella te lo explicara mejor, bueno chicas las tengo que dejar, pero las espero esta tarde en el crow**. Nos dijo Darién

-**bueno Darién gracias por todo y perdón por lo de hace rato**. Le dije

**-no te preocupes serena ya estoy bien.** Me dijo, luego nos saludo y se fue

-**disculpa serena, pero me preguntaba si esta noche podrías cuidar a mi beba, yo te pagare, solo que tengo algo urgente, y mis hermanas no van a estar**. Me dijo michiru

-**me encantaría, no tengo problema, además me encantan los niños**. Le dije feliz, porque necesitaba dejar de pensar un poco.

La tarde se hizo presente yo estuve todo el día en el hostal, mis hermanas y yo nos estábamos preparando para ir al crow, ya era casi la hora y salimos, yo lucia un short y una remera rallada bien al cuerpo, mina tenia puesta una solera naranja, con volados y haruka sus jean y una camisa suelta, pues ella no era muy femenina para vestirse.

Llegamos al crow, allí estaba Darién esperándonos, pues había hablado con su amigo y le había pedido que nos contrate, este al principio se negó, pero viendo que no tenia personal, y que el local se le llenaba nos contrato.

-**hola chicas ¿como están?-**nos saludo Darién

-**bien muy emocionadas, ¿donde esta yaten?** Dijo mina buscando a su ídolo

-**pues aun no han llegado, pero no tardan en aparecer**. Le dijo lita que nos vino a recibir

**-hola lita, ¿como estas?-** le dije

-**muy bien chicas, me dijo Andrew que trabajaran aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad?** Dijo lita

**-si, si yo estoy encantada de trabajar con la prima de los three lighs y serena también, pues haruka trabajar con michiru, ¿puedo empezar ya?** Dijo mina emocionada

-**bueno la verdad, nos hace falta un poco de ayuda, así que manos a la obra mina, ven que te explico algunas cosas**. Le dijo lita y se llevo a mina hasta el mostrador, enseñándole cual será su trabajo.

-**chicas voy a necesitar sus documentos, para tener sus papeles en regla**. Nos dijo Andrew

**-no te preocupes Andrew, déjanos trabajar en negro, pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos, además no tenemos los papeles aquí hay que tramitarlos**…**pues los perdimos**. Dijo haruka mintiendo pues no podemos levantar sospechas, aunque Darién y Andrew nos miraron con poco rastro de haber creído lo que mi hermana les dijo. Las horas pasaron, ya eran las 9, michiru llego al crow con su beba en brazos, me la traía para que la cuide, mina trabajaba muy bien era rápida y muy accesible con los clientes. Llego un amigo de Darién muy guapo se llamaba malachite, y pude notar la mirada que le hecho a mina, se quedo hipnotizado con mi hermana y no lo disimulo que cuando saludo a Darién y a le dijo:

-**Darién quien es la mesera nueva, que esta allá.** Señalo a mina

-**ella es mina, mi hermana** le dije yo con una sonrisa cómplice

-**malachite, quiero presentarte a serena, haruka ellas son hermanas de mina, y están de visita por un tiempo**. Dijo Darién

-**claro, disculpen. Hola encantado de conocerlas.** Nos dijo el platinado, aproveche la ocasión y llame a mina para que lo conociera, al ver como el hombre la miraba, me di cuenta que le gustaba, pero mi hermana esta loca por que aparezcan los three Light, así que lo saludo como si nada, y siguió con su trabajo el joven se fue al mostrador a pedir que le sirviera una cerveza. En ese instante entraron los three lights y mina, que estaba sirviéndole una cerveza a malachite, sin darse cuenta se la derramo encima al pobre muchacho.

-**Hay discúlpame, perdón…es que… perdón**. Le dijo mina a malachite

-**no te preocupes, esta to...…**le decía malachite pero sin terminar la frase pues mina lo dejo hablando solo y se fue a recibir como loca a los three.

**-hay no lo puedo creer,… péguenme…. Me muero, ¿son de verdad? ¿Los puedo tocar?, aaaaaaaaa dios que emoción**. Gritaba mina mientras saltaba. Los pobres muchachos no sabían que hacer pues la histérica de mi hermana estaba loca, y en el crow todo el mundo la miraba. Haruka se acerco a mina y trato de calmarla, pues estaba llamando toda la atención.

-**mina cálmate esta asuntando a todos**.

-**upsss, lo siento, es que no lo creo, perdón, perdón. ¿Algo Cerveza quieren les traigo? Perdón ¿quieren cerveza, les traigo algo?** Dijo mina tratando de calmarse

-**cerveza por favor, gracias**. Dijo taiki

-**yo quiero una coca, por favor**. Dijo seiya sonriéndole

-**quiero un poco de agua mineral, y una aspirina pues me duele la cabeza**. Dijo yaten, con una mirada irónica hacia mina. Pero ella estaba tan feliz que ni cuenta se dio de la rebaja del joven. Los músicos se sentaron junto a su prima, mientras mina preparaba los pedidos, yo me acerque a pedirles disculpa.

-**sepan disculpar ami hermana, ella los adora, y es su fan.**

-**no hay problema, es una joven muy alegre y a tu también eres fan**. Dijo seiya coqueteándome.

-**pues la verdad no escucho su estilo de música.** Le dije

-**serena, michiru te llama, se debe ir y quiere dejarte a su niña**. Me dijo haruka

-**fue un gusto serena, y espero que algún día nos escuches pues seguro te vamos a gustar.** Me dijo seiya

-**no creo tengo bien definido mis gustos**. Le dije quitándole la esperanza, pues me paresia muy descarado.

-**bien dicho hermanita, y a ti te advierto que tu indirecta hacia mi hermana no me gusto, mina es una niña muy sensible y seas quien seas estrellita musical, ella tiene quien la defienda**. Le dijo haruka a yaten amenazándolo

-**debo suponer que a ti tampoco te gusta nuestra música… dijo seiya, pero haruka no le respondió, dio media vuelta y se fue hasta donde estaba yo con los demás**. Michiru me dejo a la beba y decidí irme para el hostal, Darién quiso acompañarme, mientras que haruka y mina se quedaron en el crow.

Cayó la noche, mina había terminado de trabajar y haruka la esperaba, los three Light se habían ido mucho antes, cuando salieron del crow, vieron a michiru que se subía a un taxi y les pareció raro pues el hostal estaba a una cuadra no más y mis hermanas decidieron seguirla, pues la actitud de la joven era extraña. El taxi la dejo en un club nocturno, donde entro, haruka y mina no tenían papeles así que se metieron por de escondidas, y cuando entraron para su sorpresa vieron el lugar.

-**OH por dios, ¿Qué es esto?** dijo haruka

-**mira a la niña michiru, se lo tenia bien guardado**. Decía mina con los ojos bien grandes por el asombro

-**Oigan ustedes dos, vengan aquí**. Les grito un guardia del lugar

-¿**nosotras? ¿Que hacemos ahora?** le dijo mina a haruka mientras el hombre se les acercaba


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias Luna-P27, naiara1254, Conyta Bombon, brendalucianaescudero, Nai SD, Usako-Chiba-T, yesqui2000 por seguir mi historia y por sus review que me animan mucho, aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Besos

**Capitulo 4**

**Una mujer, un espejo y un secreto**

**-¡corramos!** Dijo haruka tomando a mina de la mano y entrando por un pasillo, vieron un camarín y decidieron ocultarse allí, una mujer que estaba en el lugar les dice

-¿**donde estaban?, hace rato las estaban esperando pónganse esto que salen en 5 minutos**. Haruka le siguió la corriente y mina también aunque estaba asustada.

Las chicas se miraron y sin entender se volvieron a mirar cuando vieron lo que se tenían que poner, eran trajes de lencería erótica.

**-bueno que quieres el de gatita sexy o el de enfermera peligrosa, le dijo mina a haruka mientras tomaba los trajes**.

-**vos estas loca, yo no pienso usar eso**. Dijo haruka

-**apúrense o quieren que las saque yo, los clientes están impacientes**, les grita la mujer

- **o es esto o es el guardia que nos agarra, no tenemos opción haruka, tu nos metiste en esto ahora es mejor que nos pongamos esto para salir vivas de aquí**. Le dice mina

-**dios santo, estas loca**. Le dice haruka

-**vamos que hay que ver que hace michiru aquí y ¿si esta en peligro? dice mina**

Al no tener muchas opciones haruka y mina se pusieron los trajes, la mujer que estaba impaciente entra al camarin y las lleva con un grupo de otras chicas, haruka estaba roja, y mina muy divertida con la cara de su hermana:

**-bueno ahora es el turno de ustedes las anunciaran en unos segundos. Irán después del show de la sirena. **Decía la mujer

**-mmm, quien te ha visto y quien te ve hermanita, si que sos sexy, y lo tenias bien guardado**. Le dice mina a haruka riéndose de ella

-**mira si no te callas te voy a hacer tragar ese traje de enfermera**. Le dice haruka furiosa

-**hay si sos una gatita mimosa.** Le dice mina burlándose

-**esta gatita se va a comer a tu ratita si sigues hablando, dios mío en que nos metimos**. Dice haruka

-**oye con haruka no te metas**. Le dice mina nombrándole a su rata.

**-sheeee, cállate**. Le dice haruka que mira al presentador del show

-**caballeros, esta noche sus ojos se deleitaran con el baile de la mas bella, sus danzas los llevaran a las olas del mar, con ustedes la sirena**. En ese momento sube al escenario michiru, con un traje muy sexy color acuamarino, un corpiño lleno de lentejuelas y una tanga diminuta, además de llevar zapato de taco aguja. Mina y haruka abrieron los ojos grande al ver a la chica como bailaba en el caño, era muy buena para bailar y sobre todo muy sensual. No lo podían creer. Termino el baile, y michiru bajo del escenario, paso por el pasillo donde estaban las jóvenes y se las cruzo, al verlas se sorprendió y se quedo mirándolas y las hermanas a ella, pero en ese momento el grupo se empezó a mover y las empujaron al escenario, las luces se apagaron y el presentador dijo:

-**con ustedes las strepers mas sexys, las muñequitas del amor**

Luces rojas las señalaron y al ritmo de la canción de joe cocker**- ****You Can Leave Your Hat On, **las mujeres comenzaron a bailar pero haruka y mina se miraban, los hombres que estaban en el club gritaban desesperados y mina se encogió de hombros como queriéndole decir a su hermana- no nos queda otra -y se dispuso a bailar. sus movimientos eran extraños poco sexys y haruka la miraba y al verse obligada se puso a bailar también solo que con mucha timidez, michiru las miraba asombrada se tapaba la boca no entendía nada, hasta le causaba gracia el baile poco sexy de mina, y haruka era un robot. Hasta que la más grande de la hermana se soltó un poco más, y comenzó a dejar boqui abierto a más de uno, en ese momento llegaron los three lighs de incógnitos pues son hombres y esas cosas les gustaban solo que al ver a haruka y mina en el escenario los sorprendió. Las mujeres del grupo comenzaron a desvestirse, es lo normal en el Streep dance, pero mina y haruka ni locas lo harían, entonces un grosero le agarro el pie a mina pidiéndole que se saque todo y comenzó a manosearla, entonces haruka se enfureció, tomada del caño con fuerza le dio una patada al hombre, cuando este callo al piso haruka se le arrojo encima.

-**cochino, degenerado como te atreves a tocar a mi hermana**. Le gritaba haruka mientras lo golpeaba, los otros hombres que estaban cerca quisieron atacarla y mina se lanzo encima de uno quedando a petequito, michiru salio a defender a las chicas y con una silla golpeo a mas de uno, seiya no se quedo atrás y empezó a repartir piñas, y como sus hermanos no iban a permitir que toquen a su hermanito también iniciaron su pelea, esto parecía un bar del lejano oeste, volaban las piñas y botellas por el salón los guardias que eran monos gigantes entraron a dar orden, cuando haruka los vio tomo a su hermana y a michiru de la mano, y salieron corriendo, como pudieron, se fueron por una puerta trasera, ya que el lío había convocado a la policía, cuando salieron subieron al auto de haruka y lograron escapar del peligro. Cuando recobraron el aliento

-**me pueden decir que demonios pensaban, como se les ocurrió entrar a ese lugar**. Les decía michiru muy enojada.

-**oye michiru, no me mires a mi fue idea de haruka seguirte.** Dice mina

-**esta bien michiru, me pareció muy raro tu trabajo a estas horas, y cuando te vi en ese lugar, que me iba a imaginar que harías en ese lugar**. Le dice haruka

**-solo bailo, no haga nada mas que eso, y por mi hija hago lo que sea**, les dice michiru

**-¿tu familia sabe esto?** le dice haruka

**-no y no lo puede saber, no creo que lo acepten, pero debo juntar plata por mi hija, ella necesita una operación y es muy cara**. Hare todo lo que sea para que ella se ponga bien, le dice michiru muy afligida a sus amigas.

-**no te preocupes, no diremos nada**. Le dice mina

-**solo si nos dejas ayudarte porque ese lugar no es para vos, nosotras te ayudaremos a juntar la plata**. Le dice haruka

**-no saben cuanto se los agradezco, ese lugar es muy malo y me cansaba tantos babosos rondándome**. Les dice michiru

**-pues que no se hable mas… y dime como haces para aguantar estas ligas son insoportables**. Dice haruka. Mina y michiru la miran y entran en complot para soltar sus risas por lo que dijo haruka

-**pues te veías muy cómoda bailando, hasta parecía que te gusto**. Le dice michiru

-**oigan no digan tonterías**. Se molesta haruka

-**bueno vos mina no pegaste ni una, perdoname la sinceridad pero dabas risa**. Le dice michiru

**-¿como que risas michiru?…y bueno esto fue nuevo para mi, los nervios me jugaron en contra pero lleven un caño al hostal y verán como le gano hasta a la sirena le voy a ganar**. Dice mina, enojada

- **¿y de que huyen?, no me mientan por que se que están escapando de algo.** Les dice michiru. Mina y haruka se miran y deciden contarle la verdad mientras iban camino al hostal.

En el hostal

-**listo ya se durmió la beba, es un angelito y se porto muy bien**. Le dije a Darién que me acompaño desde la tarde.

-**eres muy buena con los niños serena, se ve que te gustan**. Le dice Darién

**-si me encantan, además estudiaba para ser maestra de enseñanza media, en la facultad de akita mi ciudad, estaba en primer año, y bueno… lo tuve que dejar**. Le dije muy afligida, recordando porque tuve que dejar mis estudios.

-¿**y porque tuviste que dejarlos?, cuéntame, puedes confiar en mi**. Me dijo Darién acercándose a mi con ese aroma que me llegaba al alma, y su mirada tan bella y desinteresada estaba a punto de contarle mi verdad, pero llegaron mis hermanas con michiru vestidas de esa manera, que yo y Darién quedamos en shock al verlas tan… bueno siempre dicen que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras así que juzguen ustedes lo que nosotros vimos.

**-¿que rayos les paso?, ¿que hacen vestidas así**? Les dije

-**no es lo que parece serena esto tiene su explicación, discúlpanos Darién pero debemos hablar con mi hermana**. Dice haruka

**- no se preocupen chicas Darién sabe todo el siempre quiso que deje esa vida, y bueno creo que hoy voy a obedecer**. Dice michiru.

**-no entiendo nada, ¿que esta pasando?** Les dije

**-así que lo sabes, pues QUE ESPERAS PARA DARTE VUELTA ESTAMOS CASI DESNUDAS DARIEN**. Le dijo haruka gritando a Darién para que no las mire, Luego se fueron a cambiar las tres y volvieron para contarme todo lo que les pasó.

-**michiru, no te preocupes nosotras vamos a pensar en algo para que ya no tengas que volver a ese lugar.** Le dije a michiru después de haber escuchado lo que les había pasado.

-**gracias serena, chicas, Darién… ¿donde esta mi niña?** dijo michiru

-**la deje en su cuna, duerme como un angelito y se porto muy bien**. Le dije

-**gracias serena, toma este es el dinero por cuidar a mi beba**. Me dijo michiru pasándome dinero, pero yo no se lo acepte, estaba muy feliz por cuidar a su niña y no iba a permitir que me de dinero, justo cuando ella lo necesita mas, intento dármelo de todos modos pero fracaso porque no se lo recibí, y me dio las gracias, y se fue a dormir. Darién también se retiro, nos saludo, pero siento que le debo contar mi historia, aunque me aterra eso, debo de vestirme de valor y decírselo. Mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos a dormir a nuestra habitación. Y en la habitación…

-**debiste verme serena, yo parecía una sirenita bailando, los tenia a todos encantado.** Me decía mina

-**mejor dicho eras un pescado, no te salía ni un paso mina…** le dijo haruka, cosa que me causo mucha gracia.

-**oye y tu parecías un mono, cuando te colgaste del caño, jure que habías puesto los dedos en el enchufe…**le dice mina a haruka yo estaba tentada de tanto reírme de las cosas que se decían las chicas, pero pensaba en Darién y en lo que me pregunto no puedo dejar de pensar en que me va a decir cuando se entere de la verdad.

Un nuevo día comenzó y cuando desperté alguien llamo a la puerta, mis hermanas estaban desayunando y me levante para ver quien llamaba.

**-¿hola Darién que haces aquí**? le dije sorprendida

-**serena discúlpame, pero necesito pedirte un favor, dime que si por favor…** me dijo Darién con mucho afán


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Hotaru un pobre angelito**

Me sorprendió la visita de Darién, pero a la vez me gusto mucho volver a verlo.

-**pero pasa por favor y disculpa mis fachas, pero recién me levanto**…le dije

-**discúlpame tu a mi serena por las molestias que te he causado, sabes hasta en pijamas eres muy linda**. Me dijo y yo imagínense estaba en la séptima nube, y demasiado ruborizada.

**-¿y que es lo que necesitas con tanta urgencia? **le pregunte

**-bueno realmente necesito pedirte que cuides a mi hermanita te pagare por hacerlo, pasa que mis padres han viajado y como Rei se ira a la facultad, y yo debo trabajar no tengo a nadie que la cuide**. Me dijo

**-por supuesto, no tengo problemas hablare con mis hermanas así ellas me reemplazan en el crow, me encantara cuidar a tu hermana**. Le dije sin saber lo que me esperaba.

Darién me dio las gracias y quede en ir a su departamento a la una de la tarde. Les dije a mis hermanas el compromiso que tenia con Darién y como no se les escapa ni una, me insinuaron muchas cosas, la verdad es que me gusta mucho Darién y quiero contarle la verdad, espero hoy poder hacerlo.

Se hizo la hora y me fui directo al departamento de Darién, cuando llegue estaba nerviosa por conocer a su hermanita, toque el portero y me abrió una joven muy linda de unos 19 años, su cabello era negro y muy largo, sus ojos color violeta, era muy linda.

**-hola tu debes de ser serena, mi hermano me pidió que lo disculparas pero, se tuvo que ir por un contratiempo en su trabajo, mi nombre es Rei, y ella es la peque de la familia, Hotaru, ven peque aquí llego tu nana…**dijo Rei, y luego llamo a su hermanita menor, se veía muy tierna, que no mataba ni una mosca…créanme las apariencias engañan. Después de la presentación y de darme algunas recomendaciones, Rei se fue para su facultad dejándome a cargo de su hermanita.

Una ves sola con la niña fui a ver que hacia hotaru.

-**y cuéntame, ¿que haces?** Le dije con interés para que ella entre en confianza

**-¿tienes problemas de visión?** Me dijo de mala manera

-**no, no tengo ningún problema**. Le dije sorprendida por su actitud

-**entones ¿porque preguntas que estoy haciendo?, si ves que estoy dibujando**. Me dijo la niña.

-**disculpa, solo quería entrar en conversación, así nos conocemos mejor**. Le dije

-**en ese caso, deberías de haber preguntado si yo quiero conocerte, y la verdad que no, porque se muy bien como sos**. Me dijo la niña con una mirada matadora

**-¿y como soy?** Le pregunte algo incomoda, la niña me miro a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa irónica.

**-igual a todas las que andan atrás de mi hermano, pero te advierto que ninguna a triunfado porque yo estoy cuidándolo, y no lo comparto con nadie**. Me dijo hotaru amenazando

-**bueno creo que no tienes que sobresaltarte porque yo solo he venido a cuidarte, así que no hay nada de que preocuparte**. Le dije

**-ya lo veremos…** me sonrío y me dijo… **quiero la leche con chocolate y la tomare aquí, y tráeme galletas.**

La mire y me contuve de no contestarle nada, era una niña demasiado caprichosa, pero bueno me calme y fui a hacer una merienda para ella.

-**aquí tienes hotaru, tu leche y tus galletas**. Le dije

-**ya no la quiero, tomare jugo de naranja**…me dijo con una sonrisa de burla dibujada en su cara, se fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas de la alacena y la heladera, yo mientras recogí la taza con leche y galletas, para lavarlas y guardarlas en la cocina, me puse a lavarlas y al darme vuelta ella ya no estaba se había ido a la sala principal dejándome todo lo que saco afuera y desordenado. Me enoje y fui a buscarla

-**hotaru ayúdame a guardar las cosa que sacaste nuevamente en su lugar, por favor**. Le dije tratando de ser paciente.

-**ni lo sueñes, ese es tu trabajo yo veré televisión**. Me dijo y prendió la TV como burla, entonces me acerque a ella y le quite el control del televisor apague el aparato y le quite las baterías al control.

-**que haces estas loca, devuélvemelo o le diré a mi hermano…** me dijo tratando de quitarme el control.

-**dile lo que quieras, yo no pierdo nada hotaru, pero si quieres ver TV ordena lo que desordenaste**. Le dije con firmeza, ella me miro con odio y sin otra opción se fue a ordenar la cosas en su lugar. Después de un rato se fue a su habitación, paso un rato y no salía de su cuarto y fui a ver pase por un pasillo, y tropecé con un hilo de tanza que estaba puesto intencionalmente haciéndome caer al piso. El golpe me lastimo la rodilla, estaba en el piso y hotaru salio de su habitación y me dijo.

-**será mejor que te rindas, y te alejes de mi hermano, porque si no prepárate para la guerra.**

-**oye bien niña, me estoy cansando, será mejor que te comportes, porque tu hermano se enterara de esto**. Le dije enojada

-**nunca te va a creer, soy su hermanita preferida**. Me dijo sonriéndome, y salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala con una caja. Quite la tanza y me pare como pude estaba furiosa, fui a ver que estaba haciendo, llegue al living y no estaba empecé a buscarla porque pensé que se había escondido, me agache para ver si estaba escondida por algún rincón cuando siento que alguien se acerca corriendo y me pone algo en el hombro. Cuando lo toque me di cuenta que:

-**ahhhh, una araña…** salte y me sacudí con nervios, pues los bichos no me gustan. La araña callo al piso y yo salte al sillón, mientras hotaru me veía y se reía de mi susto.

-**y tengo mas trucos, vamos arañita**. Me dijo mientras agarraba con las manos la tarántula, estaba muy enojada. Trate de tranquilizarme, pero ya mis nervios no daban mas. Cuando pensé que todo estaba calmado, volvió la niña con una pistola cargada de pelotas y me dijo:

-**te rindes serena, o quieres mas**…me dijo apuntándome, yo tome un almohadón del sillón y le dije.

-**jamás**…ella comenzó a lanzar sus municiones de pelotas mientras yo me cubría con un almohadón, algunas pelotas me pegaron, pero esto era la guerra, y me lance con falda en un giro militar, y juntando las pelotas que ella me arrojaba se las devolvía. Cuando se le acabaron las pelotas me lanzo una cuerda que se engancho en mi falda, pero justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. hotaru estaba cerca de la puerta de salida y yo tuve que contestar.

-**hola ¿quien es?**... dije

-**hola es el departamento 24**,… me dijo la voz

-**si ¿que necesita?**… pregunte

-**aquí le trajimos la orden de súper pizza, son 25 dólares**. Me dijo la vos

-**que, pero nadie pidió… ¿fuiste tu hotaru?** Dije y mire a la niña

-**tendrás que pagar, pues mi hermano es cliente y si no pagas lo dejaras mal**… me dijo la niña burlándose de mi

-**espere un segundo ya bajo**… le dije sin tener opción, busque en mi cartera algo de plata y le dije a la niña que se quedara allí, yo fui a buscar las pizzas. Llegue a la portería pague las pizzas y cuando me di vuelta vi a hotaru en el ascensor, entonces mientras el chico del delivery buscaba el cambio le lleve las pizzas a la niña, pero no me di cuenta de que aun tenia enganchada a la falda la cuerda que me arrojo hotaru. Entonces la niña aprovecho mi descuido, por contar el vuelto que me daba el joven. Ella tomo la cuerda y cerro la puerta del ascensor, me arranco la falda y se la llevo con el ascensor. Para mi desgracia, en el lugar habían varias personas, que se quedaron mirándome, y peor aun había llegado Dairen. Yo estaba en shock, no pude ni gritar, estaba roja de la vergüenza pues me había quedado en bombacha frente a tanta gente. Darién corrió se quito el saco y me lo dio para que me cubra.

Al llegar al departamento de Darién, yo no pude ni pronunciar ni una palabra, pero el ya se imaginaba lo que me había pasado, porque no era la primera vez que su hermana espantaba alguna niñera o amiga de el. Hotaru estaba sentada en el sillón como si nada y Darién le dijo muy enojado:

-**hotaru, vete a tu cuarto ahora, estas castigada y ya veras cuando se lo cuente a papá**.

-**pero si yo no hice nada**… le dice hotaru poniendo carita de niña buena, pero al verlo tan enojado, salio corriendo a su habitación y Darién le decía.

-**no seas mentirosa niña, que yo**…no lo deje terminar, le toque el hombro a Darién para tratar de calmarlo y le dije que yo hablaría con ella, el no quería pero yo lo convencí. Y me fui al cuarto de la niña. Golpee la puerta, pero ella no me quería abrir.

-**oye hotaru, ábreme, vamos niña dame una oportunidad hablamos y te prometo que te dejo en paz.** Le dije, espere un rato y la puerta se abrió.

Me senté en su cama, ella estaba recostada boca abajo y llorando.

-**ya no llores niña, no tienes porque comportarte así, porque tu hermano nunca te va a dejar de amar.** Le dije

-**mentirosa, cuando el se case me olvidara**. Me decía con mucha tristeza

**-no eso nunca pasara, porque tu eres su pequeña hermanita y te ama mas que a nadie, ninguna persona podrá alejarte de el**. Le dije acariciándole el pelo.

-**pero ahora esta enojado, por lo que te hice, y no me va a querer hablar**. Me dijo acomodándose en la cama para mirarme, yo le seque sus lagrimitas.

-**te digo un secreto, yo ya no recuerdo lo que hiciste, así que el no tiene porque enojarse**. Le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

**-¿entonces no le dijiste nada?** Me pregunto la niña con esperanza

-**no pequeña, porque te lo dije desde el principio, me interesa conocerte, y sinceramente quiero ser tu amiga**. Le dije

-**gracias serena, ¿me perdonas?** Me dice la niña

-**no tengo nada que perdonar pequeña, porque no me hiciste nada**. Le dije guiñándole un ojo cómplice, y dándole un abrazo sincero.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Darién que había escuchado todo, pero lo mejor es que pude entenderme con la pequeña, y terminamos siendo amigas. No se como lo conseguí, pero lo que si se que muchas veces los niños necesitan, estar seguros del cariño de sus seres queridos, y su comportamiento se debe a querer llamar la atención.

Luego de un rato de charla con hotaru salimos a comer las pizzas con Darién y hablamos un rato, hasta que a hotaru le llego el cansancio y se durmió en mi regazo, Darién la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Yo estaba viendo que hacia con mi falda pues tenia puesto el saco de Darién que me quedaba largo pero me cubría, mi pobre faldita se había roto. Darién volvió al living y mirándome con la falda en mis manos me dijo:

-**tendré que comprarte ropa para cada vez que te vea, porque cada vez que te veo algo hace que quedes semidesnuda.**

Yo me había puesto roja de la vergüenza, el se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, me miro y me dijo:

**-ya no puedo contenerme, serena, desde que te vi, lo único que quiero hacer es besarte**.

No me salía ni una palabra, mi corazón palpitaba como si quisiera escaparse, y lo único que podía hacer es mirarlo.

-**sos hermosa, déjame intentarlo, quiero conquistar tu amor**. Me dijo acercándose a mi, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, y cuando estábamos apunto de concretar el beso llego Rei.

En otro lugar cerca del hostal, se encontraba mina, venia feliz con una bicicleta vieja que había comprado, mientras pedaleaba y escuchaba música con su teléfono móvil, como siempre distraída se desvío por una calle en picada, y se dio cuenta que no tenia frenos, la velocidad aumento y perdió el control de la bici, y se estrello contra una verdulería, pero callo encima de un policía.

**-¿me creería si le digo que soy un ángel?,** le dice mina al pobre hombre que quedo bajo de ella, pero el la reconoce y le dice:

**-¡tu eres mina!** La joven abrió los ojos grande y se quedo muda al saber que el policía la había reconocido


	6. Chapter 6

hola muchas gracias por sus mensajes aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta disparatada historia besos

**Capitulo 6**

**¡Conociéndote!**

**¡Si tu eres mina!** Le decía el policía a mi hermana, ella estaba muda y pálida, por el simple hecho de que un policía sepa de ella, esta situación la llevo a pensar que sabe toda nuestra historia, estaba muy asustada.

-**oye, no te acuerdas de mi, en el crow, soy malachite el amigo de Darién**. Le dice el hombre, entonces mina reacciona y le vuelve el alma al cuerpo-

-**aaaaa, discúlpame, es que no te reconocí, ¿así que eres policía**? Le dice mina recuperando el color de su rostro.

**-bueno, creo que es muy linda la conversación, solo que tenemos publico y tengo debajo de mi un cajón de manzana**. Le dice malachite que estaba debajo de mina, cuando ella se da cuenta de que estaba encima de el se pone roja.

-**lo siento, no me di cuenta, perdón**. Le dice mina levantándose y ayudándolo a levantar.

-**veo que te gusta el deporte…pero la velocidad no es tu fuerte**. Le dice el platinado, como chiste.

-**no me dijeron que no tenia freno, y ahora lo único que se salvo es el manubrio.** Dice mina lamentándose, pero al ver como quedo la bicicleta, comenzó a reír

-**lamento haber aterrizado en ti, pero por otro lado fuiste mi héroe, gracias**. Le dice mina con una sonrisa

**-pues fue un placer ser tu bache, la próxima avisa donde caerás así estoy esperándote**, dijo malachite en un tono divertido, y seductor a la vez, era obvio que mi hermana le gustaba, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

**-esta bien, espero tener mas cuidado**. Le dice mina roja como un tomate

-**oiga señorita no se ira sin antes pagarme el cajón de manzanas que por su culpa tengo que tirar**. Le dice el dueño de la verdulería

-**pero, si fue un accidente, no lo hice apropósito**. Le dice mina

-**apropósito o no, yo pierdo así que pague, son 25 dólares**. Le dice el verdulero enojado

-**que, pero yo no tengo ese dinero, usted se esta abusando, además se ven tan mal las manzanas**. Dijo mina

**-mire señor, yo le pagare los daños, descuida mina, no te preocupes…aquí tiene sus 25 dólares señor y todo saldado**. Le dijo marchite al verdulero pagándole

-**pero malachite, este hombre se esta abusando, un cajón de manzana no cuesta tanto, además fue mi culpa, no puedo permitirlo.**

-**no te preocupes mina, yo quise pagar porque soy todo un caballero y tu salvador**. Dijo malachite sacándose el sombrero de oficial y haciendo una reverencia a mina, ella se tentó y le dijo.

**-¿Qué haces? ¿Estas loco?, deja eso…sabes una cosa te mereces una recompensa, ven esta tarde al crow, y te regalo un trago ¿si?** Dijo mina

-**esta tarde estaré con gusto ahí, bueno ahora debo ir a trabajar. Hasta la tarde angelito**. Le dijo malachite despidiéndose.

**-¿y porque angelito?** Ella le pregunto

-**porque me caíste del cielo**. Le dijo el mientras se iba cojeando pues el golpe le afecto un poco en su pierna cosa que amina le causo gracia.

En el departamento de Darién

Bueno el beso quedo en el intento, rei justo entro y nos chapo con las manos en la masa como dice el dicho, pero ni siquiera pude rosar sus labios, en fin ya estoy convencida de que Darién es el indicado. Rei me presto un pantalón de ella, y me despedí, pues hotaru estaba dormida así que le deje mis saludos a la niña, si que me dio trabajo la pequeña, pero menos mal que todo termino bien. Darién me acompaño a la salida del departamento.

-**bueno debo ir al crow, Andrew me debe de estar esperando**. Le dije a Darién

-**bueno pero no te vas sin tu paga**. Me dijo el sacando su billetera del bolsillo, pero como yo no quería ese dinero y no se como me anime, pero lo hice, le detuve su mano con el dinero y le dije:

-**prefiero que me pagues con esto**. Y lo bese, no se de donde saque el coraje pero el no se negó, me abrazo y beso con fuerza… y como besa… sin palabras.

Cuando el aire nos falto tuvimos que ceder a esa unión tan hermosa

**-creo que tarde en darte ese beso, ya no aguantaba mas**. Me dijo el, cerca de mi oído, yo estaba abrazada a su cuello y no lo quería soltar, pero recordé que debía trabajar.

-**ya me debo ir, el deber me llama, pero no quiero soltarte**. Le dije haciéndole un puchero infantil

-**bueno, vas a trabajar y esta noche te paso a buscar porque quiero invitarte a cenar, te parece, mi niña.** Me dijo dándome besos fugases que me encantaban

**-bueno, te estaré esperando, no faltes**. Le dije y lo bese, pero tuve que irme.

En el cow

-**al fin llegas serena, pues hoy esta lleno y te necesitamos**. Me dijo lita, mientras haruka y mina ya estaban trabajando.

**-perdón tuve un pequeño problema en casa de Darién pero ya estoy lista, por donde empiezo**. Le dije

-**hola serena, ve a las mesas 4, 6 y 8 que están sin atender**, me dijo Andrew que estaba detrás del mostrador como loco por tanto trabajo

El trabajo estaba movidito, pues el local estaba lleno, y nosotras estábamos muy ocupadas… después de una hora la cosa se calmo había menos gente y estábamos mas desocupadas. Andrew tenia un pequeño escenario con una guitarra, un teclado y algunos micrófonos y a mina se le ocurrió que hiciéramos un show, ya que haruka sabía tocar la guitarra y yo el piano, desde pequeña hacíamos clases de música y entendemos del tema, entonces haruka y yo aceptamos, con el permiso de Andrew por supuesto.

-**buenas noches, queridos clientes, hoy tendrán el placer de escuchar al trío mas divertido de todos, con la canción de cyndi lauper girls just want to have fun, nosotras somos The fugitive kitties. **Dijo mina

Bueno el nombre lo invento mina. El instrumental comenzó a sonar. Haruka con la guitarra y yo al piano.

Canta mina- **I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right**  
canta haruka- **Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones**

**And girls they want to have fun**

Cantamos las tres-**Oh girls just want to have fun**

Canta mina- **The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life**

Canto yo- **Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun**

Cantamos las tres-**Oh girls just want to have**

La gente nos seguía con las palmas, y en ese momento entraron al local Darién y su amigo malachite, que se sorprendieron al vernos cantar y animando el crow, pero después de ellos llegaron las estrellitas engreídas que también nos miraban asombrados.

Cantamos las tres-**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun**

Terminamos de cantar y la gente nos ovaciono con aplausos pues les había encantado, yo solo miraba hasta donde estaba Darién. Dejamos el escenario y debíamos seguir sirviendo en las mesas, pero antes fuimos a saludar a los chicos que recién habían llegado, hablo de Darién y malachite, los otros tres estaban con su prima, y ni cuenta me di si no por mina que los fue a saludar con amabilidad.

**-hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?, siéntense que yo tomare su orden**

-**sabes después de lo que vi ayer, nada me sorprende de ti ni de tu hermana**. Le dijo yaten con una risa irónica

**-disculpa, ¿no entiendo**? Le dijo mina

**-no te hagas la desentendida, pero viéndote mejor, podrías hacer uno de esos bailes para mi**. Le dijo yaten insinuándose muy descarado

**-¿que dices?, ¿que baile?** Mina ya estaba nerviosa, pero no se imaginaba que el la haya visto en el club de anoche

-**vamos nena,** (tomándola de la cintura)…**si quieres te pago, para que me hagas un Streep dance esta noche, ¿dime cuanto cobras? **Le dijo yaten propasándose

**-¿que dijiste?...imbecil…**mina lo golpeo con la rodilla en las partes masculinas de yaten, dejándolo sin aliento y este la soltó. Malachite se acerco a mina al ver que yaten la estaba molestando y lo agarro del cuello.

-**oye como te a través a faltarle el respeto a una mujer, ¿que acaso no tuviste madre tu?** Le dijo

**-suéltame idiota**. Dijo yaten soltándose de las manos de malachite

**-si le vuelves a faltar el respeto a mi hermana te juro que te desfiguro la cara estrellita**. Dijo haruka amenazándolo después de que escucho todo lo que le dijo a mina

-**mira quien habla la otra zorra, primero le suben la temperatura a los hombres en un bar y a hora son las hermanas santas, son unas cualquiera**. Dijo yaten refiriéndose a mis hermanas.

-**te equivocaste, esto no te lo perdonare**. Dijo malachite y le doy una piña a yaten que le rompió la nariz, haruka quiso golpearlo pero mina y yo la detuvimos, los hermanos de yaten se lo llevaron para que deje de molestar y de paso para que no siga recibiendo golpes, porque éramos varios los que lo querían golpear. Lita le pidió disculpa a mi hermana pero ella no tenia la culpa de tener un primo tan desagradable.

Las horas pasaron y nuestra hora de trabajo había terminado, el crow ya había cerrado pero nosotras tres, junto a lita, Andrew, Darién y malachite, nos quedamos hablando un rato. Hasta que Darién me dijo que fuéramos a cenar, mis hermanas me miraban con una mirada picara yo le dije que iría a cambiarme al hostal, entonces nos fuimos con mis hermanas, Darién y malachite que no se despegaba de mina y nos acompañaron.


	7. Chapter 7

hola amigos aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y hoy vamos a ir revelando algunos misterios saludos

**Capitulo 7**

**Revelaciones**

Llegamos al hostal Darién y Malachite se quedaron en el hall de la entrada hablando con mis hermanas y Michiru que estaba afuera con su beba, mientras yo subí a la habitación a cambiarme, buscando entre la poca ropa que tenia, encontré una solerita corta y floreada, que se ajusta a la cintura, con la falda acampanada de gasa, ese fue el ultimo regalo que me hizo mi abuelo. Al recordar a mi abuelito, supe que seria esta noche, hoy le contare la verdad a Darién.

Me solté el cabello y me coloque dos trabitas que tenia en mi cajita musical, use poco maquillaje ya que soy alérgica, y tratando de maniobrar las sandalias de plataforma baje.

Cuando llegue al hall Darién me miraba boqui abierto.

-**oye reacciona amigo, que la dama se esta impacientando**. Le dijo Malachite a Darién cerrándole la boca, y riéndose de el

-**serena estas hermosa**. Me dijo Darién

-**gracias Darién, ¿nos vamos?** Le dije

-**Ey Darién, ojo con hacerle algo a mi hermana o ya veraz, y me la traes temprano**. Le dijo Haruka a Darién como advertencia.

-**como usted diga suegra**. Le dijo Darién causando que todos nos riéramos

Dejamos a los chicos y nos fuimos en el auto de Darién hasta el restaurante para cenar. Cuando llegamos al lugar, lo observe detenidamente, era un lugar muy rustico pero con bastante comodidad. Darién estaciono el auto y bajo para abrirme la puerta del vehiculo, como todo un caballero, por un segundo tomada de su mano pedí que el tiempo no pasara, solo estaba hipnotizada por su perfume, sus ojos, por su linda sonrisa, aceptando que el era real y aun así no lo creía.

-**mi niña no me veas así, que vas a provocar que te secuestre esta noche y no te devuelva mas**. Me dijo sonriéndome con picardía

-**bueno perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar, me gustas mucho**. Le dije ruborizada

El sin decir mas nada me beso, con un largo y dulce beso, pero teníamos que entrar al restaurante. Darién había hecho una reservación, es un lugar acogedor y familiar, cuando nos sentamos, la moza nos trajo el menú, y optamos por la misma comida los dos. Pedimos lasaña. Mientras esperábamos la cena comenzamos la charla.

-**te digo una cosa mi niña**. Me dice Darién haciéndose el misterioso

**-¿que cosa?** Le pregunte

-**es una cosa muy especial**. Me dijo

-**bueno pero ¿que es?** Le dije curiosa

-**es algo que me pasa, ¿quieres saber? **Me dijo

-**oye ¿me vas a decir o no?** Le dije haciendo un frunce en mi frente como si estuviera enojada.

-**bueno mi niña no te enojes, lo que te quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de ti.** Me dijo y yo me morí, en sentido figurado pero me morí de felicidad

**-yo también, se que nos conocemos desde hace una semana, y quizás para los demás no sea nada, pero para mi es todo, y te quiero cada día mas.** Le dije tomando su mano

**-a mi me pasa lo mismo mi niña, eres la mujer que quiero y desde que apareciste en mi camino todo se me dio vuelta, pero de algo estoy seguro es que te quiero en mi vida.** Me dijo y con esa dulzura que tiene me beso, pero el mesero nos interrumpió.

**-¿vino señor?** Dijo el mozo

-**si por favor**. Le contesto Darién

Pero parece que el pobre mozo en su vida había sacado un corcho, y movía la botella porque no podía descorcharla.

**-¿quieres que lo abra yo?** Pregunto Darién amablemente

**-no, no señor este es mi trabajo**. Le contesto el mozo, y haciendo fuerza y batiendo la botella, para mi desgracia la descorcho, pero el corche me dio en el ojo.

-**aaaaaaaa, mi ojo…** fue lo único que pude decir, estaba mareada

**-lo siento…señorita mil disculpas…perdonen**. Me dijo el mozo yo quería matarlo por borrar este momento romántico, pero no lo hice.

-**esta bien, solo tráigame algo de hielo**. Le dije con mi mano tapándome el ojo

-**y por favor tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez**. Dijo Darién al mozo

-**tranquilo Darién fue un accidente, yo estoy bien**. Le dije

**-pero mira como tienes el ojo, déjame que te lo revise, ¿quieres que nos vallamos?** Me dijo Darién

El mozo me trajo hielo pero con toda esa gente mirando no quería quedarme así que le pedí a Darién que nos fuéramos. El me tomo del brazo y salimos, Dairen no tuvo que pagar la cuenta porque ni siquiera cenamos, el gerente nos pidió disculpa pero no solo quise salir de ahí por la molestia en el ojo si no también porque era el momento de confesarme, y tenia miedo así que le pedí que camináramos.

-**Darién antes que todo siga, tienes que saber algo de mí**. Le dije

**-mi niña, sea lo que sea no va a cambiar mis sentimientos**. Me dijo

**-y si llegan cambiar quiero que sepas que lo voy a entender**. Le dije con un poco de tristeza.

**-sheeee mi niña, no digas eso cuéntame ¿que quieres decirme?** Me dijo besándome en la frente

**-con mis hermanas venimos escapando hace 2 meses, viajamos de un lugar a otro por mi culpa, porque…yo… mate aun hombre**. Le dije con mucho miedo y tristeza

**-¿Qué? ¿Como que mataste a un hombre? **Me dijo Darién soltando mi mano

**-no tuve otra opción, el estaba asfixiando a haruka y había golpeado a mina, yo no quise matarlo, te juro que no quise matarlo, solo quería que soltara a mi hermana, estaba asustada**. Le dije y mientras hablaba no dejaba de llorar y de temblar y el estaba pálido y no me decía nada.

**-dime algo por favor… Darién…**le decía, pero el no respondía y yo no podía pretender que lo aceptara era demasiado lo que yo había echo, el silencio entro los dos me dijo todo.

-**Darién llévame a casa por favor**. Le dije aceptando la resignación de perder su amor. El solo me miro y no respondió. Fuimos al auto y emprendimos el camino al hostal.

En el hostal

Malachite estaba, con mina y haruka en nuestra habitación, mis hermanas le habían contado toda la verdad.

**-pero serena actuó en defensa propia, cualquier juez sentenciaría eso**. Dijo malachite

**-no quiero que mi hermana este presa**. Le dijo mina

**-por eso les dije que escapemos, siempre hemos estado juntas, con nuestro abuelo, pero para mi que ese miserable lo mato y le prometí que nadie nos separaría**. Le dijo haruka

**-y ¿ese tal diamante era comisario?** Pregunto malachite

**-si, además de ser un traficante y un tramposo, lo ultimo que nos dijo mi abuelo era que había perdido en una apuesta y cuando llegamos a la casa el estaba muerto, ese miserable lo mato y quiso vendernos a nosotras.** Dijo haruka

**-¿venderlas?** Pregunto marchite

**-decían en el pueblo que diamante traficaba mujeres, habían desaparecido varias chicas del pueblo, era un maldito**. Dijo mina

**-yo no he escuchado ningún caso referido a la muerte de un comisario, déjenme que investigue**. Dijo malachite

**-no y si nos atrapan**. Le dijo mina

**- no te preocupes angelito que no voy a ponerlas en peligro tengo mis maneras de hacer las cosas, pero esto esta muy raro, ¿están seguras que el hombre murió?** Pregunto malachite

-**no se no lo revisamos, solo salimos asustadas, tomando lo que pudimos**. Dijo haruka

**-¿entonces puede ser que este vivo?** Dijo malachite

En ese momento entre a la habitación.

**-serena ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?** Me dijo mina

**-no me digas que Darién te golpeo por que se las vera con migo**. Dijo haruka

**-no chicas, solo fue un accidente con un corcho**. Les dije

-**y ¿Darién ya se fue? **Me pregunto malachite

**-si el ya se fue, saben me duele un poco la cabeza, me daré un baño para acostarme, disculpen**. Les dije aguantando mis ganas de llorar porque estaba marchite

Malachite se despidió de mis hermanas entendiendo que debíamos descansar saludo a las chicas y yo entre al baño y trabe la puerta sabiendo que mis hermanas iban a preguntar.

-**serena, abre la puerta, ¿quiero saber que paso?** Me dijo haruka

-**vamos sere, sabemos que no estas bien, ¿tiene que ver con Darién?** Me pregunto mina

**-si ese tonto te lastimo dímelo hermanita, por favor no te calles**. Me decía haruka

Yo estaba sentada del otro lado de la puerta, escuchándolas, implorándome que salga, pero no podía mas solo quería llorar y estar sola.


	8. Chapter 8

hola amigos, me gustaron muchos sus mensajitos, bueno ya les respondi un misterio, pero aun faltan algunos por descubrir, asi que no se pierdan ningun capitulo, aqui les dejo uno nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo. saludos

**Capitulo 8**

**Cuesta arriba, entre otras cosas**

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana, el ruido de unas gotas de agua cayendo al lavamanos y el dolor de espaldas, fueron los causantes de despertar temprano esta mañana. Dormir en la tina del baño fue la opción que tome anoche, ante la insistencia de mis hermanas del otro lado de la puerta, preguntándome toda la noche que había pasado, y no me quedo otra opción de contarles pero me quede en el baño. No quería ver sus miradas de consuelo, quiera estar sola. Me miro al espejo y tengo el ojo un poco morado, pero no me duele tanto, como me dolió el silencio de Darién. No lo culpo, anoche ni siquiera pudo mirarme a los ojos estaba como en shock pero supongo que será lo mejor para el, porque tarde o temprano de confesar mi crimen e iré a prisión.

**-serena, hermanita se que no estas bien pero ¿me dejas hacer pis?, por fis, después vuelves a t refugio, ¿si?** Me dijo mina

Yo abrí la puerta con mi sepillo de dientes, lo tenia en la boca y tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero las lagrimas volvieron a caer y mina me abrazo.

**-hermanita, no llores mas, no puedo verte así, Darién volverá hablarte deja que aclare su mente, no llores. Mira que si no dejas de llorar te meto a haruka en los pantalones de nuevo**. Me dijo mina abrazándome y tratando de hacerme reír, bueno algo consiguió.

**-no la rata no, por favor, entra al baño o te vas a hacer encima**. Le dije

**-oye pequeña, como tu hermana mayor te digo que no quiero verte así, y ese tonto de Darién si no te habla, no sabe lo que se pierde, porque sos una mujer muy especial, y se va a arrepentir si otro te mira**. Me dijo haruka y luego me dio un abrazo

-**gracias haruka, gracias hermana por estar conmigo**. Le dije

**-¡SIEMPRE VAMOS A ESTAR CON VOS, Y HARUKA TAMBIEN!...** grito mina desde el baño e incluyo a su rata, cosa que me hizo reír nuevamente

**-oye mina no te dije que dejes de llamar así a la rata, mira no entro al baño a darte tu merecido solo porque serena volvió a reír, gracias a tu rata, pero la próxima no te perdono**. Le dice haruka a mina.

**-hay ves que sos tan buena como mi harukita, ya te estas encariñando**. Le dijo mina saliendo del baño

**-hay cállate niña, y déjame entrar, que mis riñones me van a explotar**. Dijo haruka entrando al baño.

La mañana paso volando, mis hermanas me contaron que malachite sabe nuestra historia y que nos iba a ayudar, decidí salir a comprar algo para cocinar, el cielo se había nublado, el sol que me despertó en la mañana se había escondido, y estaba fresco el clima, y pensé en un dicho de mi abuelo, siempre que estaba por llover decía -"el aire huele a lluvia lleven paraguas mis florcitas"- y siempre tenia razón solo que hoy no estaba ami lado para recordármelo y la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero la lluvia que me moja no me molesta, ni me di cuenta, solo deje que me mojara y algo raro sucedió. Un auto se paro en la esquina donde yo estaba parada, y un joven me dijo.

**-oye niña, quieres que te alcance a tu casa, veo que te estas mojando.**

**-no gracias, me gusta la lluvia**. Le dije

-**como va tu ojo, espero que mejores te pido disculpas nuevamente, pero déjame que te recompense llevándote a tu casa**. Me dijo el joven insistiendo, y cuando me dijo eso me di cuenta que era el mozo de anoche, me puso nerviosa.

-**oye soy Alan y no muerdo, pero si quieres mojarte esta bien, solo intento ser cortes**. Me dijo el joven sonriéndome, pero a mi no me causaba ninguna seguridad, por suerte venia Amy con su paraguas y me vio, lo mas raro es que el joven piso el acelerador y se fue sin despedirse. Después de eso volví con Amy al hostal.

Por la tarde, mina fue atrabajar al crow, yo no podía porque michiru me consiguió un trabajo con una amiga de ella que tenia una niña, y necesitaban que alguien la cuide. Haruka, por otro lado fue a hacer unas fotos a un estudio con michiru, para ella fue algo nuevo ya que no tenia ni idea lo que era hacer una pose.

Estudio de fotos

**-haruka, vamos a tomar unas fotografías desde varios puntos del terreno usaras esta ropa, solo tienes que quedarte en el lugar ya que los autos van a pasar muy cerca de ti. ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?** Le dijo michiru

**-por supuesto amo los autos y las pistas esto es mi vida, ¿pero porque tan diminuta la ropa?** Dijo haruka

**-y bueno siempre hay un sacrificio en la vida, amiga**. Le dijo michiru

Haruka empezó a hacer las fotos y la verdad todos quedaron impactados, con lo cómoda y hermosa que se veía en cada pose, había nacido para esto sin saberlo. Pero, bueno no todo fue hermoso, porque llego a l lugar uno de los hermanitos engreídos seiya, quien debía hacer unas fotos y el represéntate al ver a haruka le pidió a los productores que ella haga el portafolio con seiya porque se verían muy bien juntos.

**-oye michiru ¿que hace este idiota aquí?** Pregunto haruka

-**lamentablemente tendrás que tomarte unas fotos con el, pero te pagaran muy bien**. Le dice michiru.

**-que, no mejor me voy, a este imbecil no lo puedo ni ver**. Dijo haruka

-**no puedes irte firmaste un contrato, vamos amiga no me hagas esto, es importante para mi este dinero y tu lo sabes.** Le dijo michiru tratando de convencerla

-**esta bien, pero solo me quedo por que tu me lo pides**. Dijo haruka

Comenzaron las fotografías, simples y cansadoras, haruka era muy profesional, pero cuando se pone una pareja sexy siempre se pide algo sensual.

**-bueno seiya, ahora pon tu mano en la pierna de haruka, la otra en la cintura y quiero una foto sexy, vamos**. Dijo el productor

Haruka tenía cara de pocos amigos y seiya tenia miedo de quedar sin dientes.

-**te propasas estrellitas y no la cuentas, oíste**. Le dice haruka

-**tranquila baby que no soy esa clase de chicos**. Le dijo seiya con una sonrisa

-**mejor borra esa sonrisa, estrellita porque creo que sos igual al infeliz de tu hermanito**. Dijo haruka

-**haruka, seiya, quiero mas sexo, esa pose se ve muy mal vamos ustedes pueden**. Les dijo el productor llamándoles la atención

-**oíste eso quieren algo de que hablar baby, y creo que yo se los puedo dar**. Dijo seiya provocando a haruka

**-ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír, tu no tienes lo que necesitan, no eres sexy, das pena estrellita**. Le dijo haruka con su tono irónico.

Entonces sieya la atrajo bruscamente con fuerza hasta su pecho, tomándola por la cintura.

Le tomo la pierna a haruka, la subió a su cadera y dejo su mano casi en la cola de ella y le dijo mirándola con cara de vencedor:

-**nunca comiences un juego, si no sabes jugar baby**.

Ahora creo que a haruka se le encrespo hasta el apellido, y el corazón le latió como nunca antes, pues por primera vez no tuvo la última palabra.

**-muy bien muchachos quédense así, saca varias fotos de esa pose michiru**. Le dijo el productor.

-**ahora vamos con otra pose**. Dijo el hombre

Haruka que tuvo efecto tardío para la reacción le agarro el brazo con fuerza le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que caiga al piso y ella se sentó encima de el le agarro el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a hasta su cara y le dijo.

**-estrellita, yo nunca pierdo un juego y ahora ¿quien tiene el control?** Le dijo haruka con una mirada matadora seiya había quedado cayado y su corazón estaba muy acelerado-

-**muy bien haruka me gusta esa pose, esto es lo que quería una guerra de fotos sexy y salvajes, son muy buenos ustedes, toma las fotos michiru**. Decía el productor ansioso

Entonces seiya usa toda su fuerza y logra invertir los lugares, quedando ahora el arriba de haruka, ella quedando abajo lo miraba con odio y el agarrando sus manos contra el cemento y mirándola como todo un ganador.

-beby, todo puede cambiar ahora yo tengo el control y me gusta. Le dijo seiya.

El set de fotos se había convertido en un tango, donde una pareja estaba en una guerra por tomar el mando, como dos bailarines. Cuando las fotos terminaron haruka se fue al camarín a cambiarse sin decir adiós a nadie. Michiru se quedo guardando las cámaras y luces, todas las cosas que hicieron falta par unas fotos que iban a dejar que hablar. Seiya al ver que su compañera de poses se fue a cambiarse la siguió, con ganas de seguir peleando.

-imbecil, arrogante, ¿hay dios porque yo?, estrellita engreída, te odio… decía en vos alta haruka pensando que nadie la escuchaba.

-dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Le dijo seiya en la puerta del camarín

-¿que haces aquí idiota?, te vas o veraz… le dijo haruka pero es interrumpida por seiya que se acerca a ella imponiéndose.

**-¿veré que? Tu amenazas mucho pero no haces nada baby, y eso me dice que haga algo yo…**le dice seiya con una mirada muy penetrante y intimidante. Y sin dejar que haruka conteste una palabra, la toma de la cintura con rudeza y la besa.


	9. Chapter 9

muchas gracias por los reviews, y aqui otro capitulo besos

**Capitulo 9**

**Las locas cosas, que hacemos por amor**

Un beso robado es algo que sorprende y aunque haruka lo niegue le gusto mucho, después de que el la besara a la fuerza lucho por soltarse pero cedió solo un poco, porque cuando cayo en su conciencia le dio una patada en la parte intima de seiya, digamos la hora feliz, haciendo que seiya la suelte, y se retuerza un rato de dolor. Sin mas palabras o quizás la dejaron sin palabras haruka tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Mientras tanto yo cuidaba a una pequeña que estaba muy enferma, hacia frío por estos días y la niña no estaba muy bien, su nombre es Diana es muy dulce y amistosa, le encanta jugar con su oso de peluche, hasta duerme con el, cada noche me pide que le cuente cuentos, sus padres trabajan mucho, su madre se llama Luna es una mujer sofisticada y su padre se llama Artemis es abogado, y no lo ve casi nunca, dice que viaja mucho. A pesar de todo estoy tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, aunque esta mañana me eh levantado muy cansada y con dolor de cabeza, pero el esfuerzo lo vale y esta pequeña me necesita, pero no logro dejar de pensar en el.

Por otro lado mi loca hermana mina, trabajaba en el crow, los clientes del lugar la adoran, es muy extrovertida, carismática y graciosa ya hasta se sabe los nombres de los clientes fieles del crow y hasta los tutea, bueno mi hermana siempre fue un poco caradura, corrijo es bastante caradura, pero su manera de ser siempre nos saca una sonrisa. Y Malachite que parece no tener otra cosa que hacer que ir al crow a ver a su adorado angelito, en fin el amor es una adicción y para este hombre no había ninguna mujer mas que su loquita mina.

3 días después

Departamento de Darién

No se que me paso esa noche, después de que serena me contó la verdad, entre en shock mi mente viajo a un sin fin de pensamientos, que pasaron y me aturdieron… que idiota fui…debí decirle que no fue su culpa, que ella solo defendió a sus hermanas, que estaría a su lado siempre…porque rayos me porte como un imbecil, ahora quizás no quiera ni verme, mi niña serena te extraño, y ya no voy a dejar que los días sigan pasando voy a ir a verla esta noche.

En el hostal

Mina estaba en nuestra habitación con malachite ya que el siempre la acompañaba y de paso como siempre le declaraba su amor, pero nunca la besaba.

-**sabes angelito estoy loco por ti, y te lo diré mil veces esta noche, solo si me aceptas.** Le dijo malachite a mina declarándose en la puerta de su habitación.

**-oye, me has estado coqueteando desde que me conociste y todavía no haces nada, ya creo que eres puro Bla bla bla**. Le dice mina cruzada de brazos y exigiéndole algo mas que palabras, pues mi hermanita causo que malachite se sorprendiera, y sin dudas la abrazo y beso con mucha pasión. Mina lo llevo adentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta, pues mi hermanita también estaba loca por el aunque al principio no le dio ni la hora, hoy esta dispuesta a darle todo su amor sin restricciones así que aprovechando que no estábamos ni haruka, ni yo, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. Para malachite era algo que no esperaba, pero con el amor que le tenia, solo quería estar con ella, mina comenzó a desvestirlo, y el a ella, pero… y aquí me van a matar por cortarles el rollo… en fin mina escucho a haruka que hablaba con michiru afuera de la habitación, y bueno no se pudo concretar su amor.

-**sheeeeeeeee, ¿escuchas eso?...** le dice mina a malachite sentándose de golpe en la cama

-**no mi ángel, no escucho nada**… le dice malachite mientras intenta besarla de nuevo, bueno podrán imaginarse que un hombre en ese estado es ciego, sordo y mudo, así que nunca escucharía nada.

**-es haruka, mi amor, si te encuentra te mata, debes irte**. Le dice mina como loca levantándose y tratando de encontrar su ropa.

**-¿como que irme?, angelito ella tiene que entender que te amo**. Le dice malachite buscando su ropa.

**-no es buen momento, sal por la ventana yo la distraigo**. Le dice mina abriendo la ventana y empujándolo hasta allá.

**-pero amor, hace frío y estamos en el cuarto piso, además no tengo mi ropa, estoy en boxer**. Le dice malachite que ha sido sacado al balcón y en ropa interior.

Mina fue a buscar la ropa de malachite y cuando escucho que haruka estaba buscando sus llaves corrió con la ropa de su amado y se la arrojo sin ver, pero para la desgracia del pobre hombre no pudo agarrarla y callo por el balcón, la joven cerró la ventana. Y en ese momento haruka entro.

**-mina, me asustaste, pensé que alguien había entrado, porque la puerta no tenia llave, y que haces en ropa interior y toda despeinada**. Le dijo haruka mirándola raro.

-**a es que… me iba a…dar un baño…**le dice mina nerviosa tratando de calmarse, toma sus pantalones. Y comienza a ponérselos.

**-pero no te ibas a bañar y porque cerraste la ventana sabes que no soporto el encierro, ábrelas**. Le dice haruka acercándose a la ventana.

**-NO… hace frío, y quiero, digo es que me acorde, pensé… prepararle un pastel de chocolate a serena, y quiero que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas por eso me estoy vistiendo…jajaja después me baño**. Le dice mina tratando de hacer salir a su hermana para que marchite pueda irse.

-**hay no mina ve tu estoy cansada, ¿Qué te pasa estas rara?** Le dice haruka

**-no me pasa nada, dale**…**vamos hazlo por serena, ella esta deprimida, no me gusta verla así**. Le dice mina tratando de convencerla.

**-bueno esta bien vamos, que hincha que sos…** le dice haruka y mina se acerca ala ventana y le quita la traba a la ventana.

**-oye no le quites la traba, déjala cerrada, no es bueno que cuando no estemos algo quede abierto**. Le dice haruka y sin más remedio mina traba la ventana y al salir haruka cierra la puerta con llave. Mina mira para atrás con cara de preocupación, pero haruka la apura porque quiere descansar, así que salen del hostal.

Mientras tanto malachite estaba tiritando en el balcón, y al a ver escuchado que la ventana estaba trabada, la puerta cerrada y su ropa estaba abajo, no sabia que hacer, hasta que vio que uno de los departamentos tenia la ventana abierta. En calzones y amarrándose de los bordes del balcón salto con fuerza hasta el otro balcón y entro por la ventana. En esa habitación había una mujer mayor, que al verlo se pego un susto.

-**ahhhhh, ladrón descarado, quieren violarme, quieren violarme, **gritaba la mujer

**-no, no señora no grite, no le are nada**. Le dijo malachite pero la mujer agarro una escoba y lo saco de su habitación a escobazo. El pobre de malachite salio corriendo por el pasillo del hostal y subió al ascensor. Cuando llego a la planta baja se abrió la puerta del ascensor y para su desgracia estaba Setsuna, y Michiru con 2 clientes más y Amy que abrió los ojos grandes, el pobre se puso rojo y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue.

-**hace un poco de calor, ¿no?... permiso**. Dijo y salio corriendo del hostal, las chicas no supieron que contestar estaban sorprendidas. El se fue a recoger su ropa, pasaron unas mujeres, que lo miraban de arriba a bajo, lo silbaron y dijeron algunas cosas que lo hicieron poner mas colorado, pero llego su salvación.

-**malachite, ¿que te paso?...** le dijo Darién bajando de su auto con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, esto era algo que debía de haber grabado o capturado con una foto pero no hubo tiempo.

-**no me preguntes amigo, deja que me vista en tu auto…** le dijo el pobre hombre subiéndose al coche de Darién


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Te regalo flores**

Las cosas que hacemos por amor... y mi amigo malachite no lo podía negar, había caído en la trampa del amor, estaba hechizado por la rubia loca, su diosa del amor, quien lo diría después de tantas idas y vueltas por la ruleta de aventuras, y hoy esta echo un adolescente incursionando en las locuras del primer amor. Bueno no lo culpo, me siento igual solo que por mi niña serena, estoy demasiado ansioso por verla, por pedirle perdón y besarla.

Cuando llegue al hostal, lo primero que veo es a mi amigo en calzones y más rojo que un tomate, no he parado de reírme de su desgracia.

**-oye, ya deja de reírte de mi, ojala que nunca te pase con tu chica, mira que tiene la misma hermana metiche de haruka**. Me dice enojado malachite mientras se vestía en mi auto, pero le faltaba un zapato.

-**si haruka primera, y haruka segunda. Jajaja**. Le dije

**-¿haruka segunda**? me pregunto malachite

-**si haruka segunda es la rata que tiene como mascota tu novia**. Le dije riéndome

-**bueno la tendré que adoptar como hija a la rata, pues mi diosa adora a los animales y yo la adoro a ella, no pude encontrar mi otro zapato**. Me dijo con su cara de enamorado

-**jajaja, si te vieras amigo, te reirías de la cara que pones cuando hablas de mina y bueno vaya a saber con tu entusiasmo donde dejaste el otro zapato cenicienta**. Le dije burlándome, pero debo reconoser que es la misma cara de idiota que pongo yo cuando veo a serena y lo de su zapato me causaba mucha gracia.

Mientras hablábamos con mi amigo vi venir a mina y a haruka, que traían unos paquetes y fui a ayudarlas esperando ver también a mi niña, pero no la vi.

**-hola chicas, déjenme ayudarlas.** Les dije

-**te crees que porque somos mujeres no podemos con unas simples bolsas**, me dijo haruka enojada

-**solo quiero ser amable, disculpen si las ofendí**. Les dije

-**creo que no es a nosotras a quien debes de pedir disculpas**. Me dijo mina

**-lo se, quiero hablar con serena, me porte muy mal con ella, y vengo a pedirle disculpas**. Les dije

**-OK pero oye bien, no quiero ver a mi hermana llorar otra vez porque esta vez me encargare de que te duela a vos, cada lagrima que derrame mi hermana**. Me dijo haruka amenazándome

**-además no tienes porque juzgarla, ella hizo lo que hizo solo por defendernos, y nadie la va ajustar porque nosotras no lo permitiremos**. Me dijo mina

-**hola chicas. **dijo malchite saliendo del auto y haciendose el tonto mina lo miraba muy divertida

-**hola malchite, no se si no te diste cuenta que te falta un zapato**. le dijo haruka

Les ayude a subir las cosas y malachite, no perdió oportunidad, para volver a estar un rato con mina, aunque le faltaba un zapato, dijo que lo había perdido porque un perro lo siguió por la vereda, y se cayo. La verdad que haruka no lo creyó, lo miro con una cara como diciendo, invéntate otra escusa, ademas en el hostal michiru y sus hermanas lo miraban raro y el estaba muy nervioso, ruborizado tanto que nisiquiera las miro. Llegamos a la habitación y haruka comenzó a guardar unas cosas hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

-**oye malachite, así que el perro te siguió hasta aquí**. Le dijo haruka a mi amigo con el zapato de el en su mano. Mina y mi amigo no sabían que decir y fueron salvados por la campana, es decir por el teléfono de haruka.

-**después hablamos mina, y muy seriamente**. Le dijo haruka a su hermana y se dispuso a atender el teléfono celular.

-**hola.** Dijo haruka

-**hola ¿es usted la señorita tsukino?** Dijo la voz

-**si soy yo ¿quien habla?**

**-soy el doctor Kenji del hospital central, y queríamos infórmale que hemos internado a su hermana serena, necesitamos que se acerque con urgencia hasta el establecimiento**. Dijo la voz

**-¿que, en el hospital?, esta bien voy para allá**. Dijo haruka cortando la llamada

Su cara nos alerto y cuando dijo que serena estaba en el hospital, mi corazón se acelero.

Dejamos todo y salimos en nuestros autos para el hospital, yo llevaba a mi amigo y haruka se fue en su auto con mina.

Cuando llegamos haruka pidió a una administrativa del hospital la información, a mi me conocen pues yo trabajo ahí, cuando nos dio los datos de la habitación fuimos para allá.

**-dijo que era la habitación 402, voy a entrar.** Dijo haruka abriendo la puerta

-**disculpe señorita pero no puede pasar esta área es de terapia intensiva**. Le dijo una enfermera que estaba en el pasillo y la vio

-**vengo a ver a mi hermana, y me dijeron que esta aquí**. Dijo haruka

**-dígame el nombre de su hermana y le informare si esta aquí pero de todos modos esta no es hora de visita**. Le dijo la mujer

-**se llama serena tsukino, me avisaron por teléfono que estaba aquí**. Le dijo haruka

-**enfermera Nozomi soy el doctor Chiba, déjenos ver a la joven por favor será solo un momento**. Le dije yo intentando hacer que la enfermera nos permitiera pasar

-**disculpe doctor no lo reconocí, pero sabe muy bien las normas del edificio, podrán pasar solo dos personas a verla pero serán solo segundos**. Dijo la enfermera

Entramos haruka y yo ya que mina al ver mi cara, me cedió el lugar y se quedo afuera con malachite. Cuando la vi se me quebró el alma, estaba llena de cables y conectada a un respirador artificial, muy pálida y apenas podía abrir sus hermosos ojos, haruka se le acerco y yo me quede a un costado de la cama.

-**hermanita, que tienes me has asustado mucho, tienes que ponerte bien**. Le dijo haruka

**-pensé que era… normal mi tos, por el asma… pero la fiebre no bajo…me cuesta respirar**. Dijo mi niña serena casi sin fuerzas y sin voz.

Ingreso el doctor Kenji a la habitación y me dijo.

-**doctor chiba, ¿que hace aquí, a estas horas no deberla estar descansando? mañana tiene guardia.**

-**doctor como esta la salud de serena, ¿dígame que tiene?** Pregunto haruka interrumpiendo nuestra charla

-**a señorita tsukino, su hermana tiene neumonía, pero debemos dejarla internada, porque ella pertenece al grupo de riesgo por ser asmática crónica, su fiebre esta muy alta, y no puede respirar por si misma, le estamos aplicando el tratamiento adecuado, pero ahora deberá permanecer aquí, hasta que este estable.** Dijo el doctor

**-¿doctor esta grave?** Dijo haruka

**- es una situación de riesgo, ****a****unque en épocas pasadas esta enfermedad provocaba una elevada mortalidad, actualmente, gracias al tratamiento antibiótico, el riesgo se ha reducido, debemos tenerla en observaciones, no se preocupe que estará bien cuidada**. Dijo el doctor

Luego de darnos el parte medico el doctor nos advirtió que la dejemos descansar y que no hable mucho, haruka le dio un beso en la frente y me dejo solo con ella tuvo un gesto noble con migo y mi niña que me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y me dijo.

-**Darién…perdóname, por no decirte antes lo que…**no la deje terminar y le dije

-**perdóname tu a mi, por haber sido tan idiota, yo te amo y no quiero perderte, y ahora no hables, te prometo que te traeré flores todos los días para que mejores rápido mi niña.** Le di un beso en sus labios y ella me sonrío, por el efecto de los sedantes se quedo dormida, le controle el pulso y su fiebre para estar seguro de que estaría bien y luego la enfermera me hizo salir.

Al otro día

Ayer fue un día muy raro pero hermoso al final, pensé que mi tos y debilidad eran normales, ya que soy asmática, pero a la noche en la casa de luna y artemis se me complico la situación, comencé a delirar de fiebre, luna llamo una ambulancia, pero no pudo acompañarme porque diana estaba en reposo y no la podía dejar, le di el numero de celular de haruka al doctor Kenji y el le aviso a mis hermanas, pero cuando llegaron y vi a Darién me sorprendí y cuando me dijo que me amaba, me hizo tan feliz, que volví a recuperar las fuerzas para luchar y recuperarme pronto.

Hoy me desperté y lo primero que vi fueron rosas rojas en un jarrón, muy bellas y luego estaba el con su guardapolvos blanco revisando mis signos vitales, que atractivo se ve vestido de medico mi Darién.

-**buenos días mi niña, ¿como te sientes?** Me dijo

-**muy feliz de verte…**le dije con un poco de tos

-**yo estoy muy agradecido por verte bien hoy… te digo un secreto pedí ser tu medico particular, así que serás mi consentida, si no fuera por esa tos y la fiebre te llevaría a pasear, pero pronto lo haremos, y cumplí mi promesa, te traje rosas aunque no se si son tus favoritas**. Me dijo

-**me encantan las rosas, pero mas me gustas tu**. Le dije

El se acerco y me dio un beso tan dulce pero una enfermera nos interrumpió.

-**disculpe doctor, pero le traje el desayuno a la joven**. Dijo la mujer

-**dígame enfermera, ¿usted es nueva aquí?, porque no la había visto antes**. Le dijo Darién mirándola raro

-**si soy nueva mi nombre es Ann doctor, permítame que le sirva a la joven pues tengo mucho trabajo**. Le dijo la mujer de un modo muy cortante, me sirvió el desayuno, bueno para que decir lo que me dio era un baso de yogurt y un jugo de frutas, me dijo que las vitaminas a, b, c y los lácteos me ayudarían a mejorar mas rápido. Luego salio de mi habitación. Darien se quedo a mi lado hablando un rato.

En el pasillo del cuarto piso del hospital

La enfermera que recién salía de la habitación 402 tomo un celular y marco un número.

-**hola Alan, soy Ann dile a Fiore que ya tenemos a la menor de las Tsukinos, que me diga que debo hacer**.

Después de la llamada se fue a otro piso.

Camino hacia el hospital central venia Haruka en su coche, y justo un hombre se le cruzo, casi lo atropella, pero mi hermana es muy buena para conducir, pero cuando se da cuenta que al que casi atropella es Seiya se arrepiente de haber puesto el freno y se baja con furia del auto.

**-HEY IMBECIL, no tienes ojos que no ves el semáforo en verde**. Le dijo haruka enojada

-**tranquila baby, fue mi error discúlpame, pero te compensare invitándote a desayunar, ¿que te parece?**. Le dijo Seiya


	11. Chapter 11

hola a todos gracias por seguir mi historia, y muchas gracias en especial a naiara, nai sd, conyta, usako, brenda, yesqui, analang y a todos aquellos que dejan sus lindos reviews muchas gracias. ahora les dejo otro capitulo besos y por la semana de los enamorados publicare una corta historia que se llama (flores de papel) y espero tambien que les guste besos.

**Capitulo 11**

**Ni los santos se salvan**

Luego de casi atropellar a Seiya y que este la invitara descaradamente a desayunar Haruka le dijo:

-**y quien dijo que quiero desayunar con tigo, estrellita engreída**.

Entonces seiya haciéndose el galán, con un truco de magia, hizo aparecer una flor y se la obsequio a haruka.

**-no soy el tipo de mujer que le gustan las rosas, nene. Estas muy lejos si crees que con esto caeré, y ahora córrete si no quieres otro golpe que te deje sin día del padre**. Le dijo haruka amenazando. Entonces seiya, se acerco más y le dice:

-**vamos baby, solo es un desayuno, o subo la apuesta, mejor que sea una cena, o tienes miedo de que te guste**. Le dice seiya provocándola

-**por supuesto que no te tengo miedo idiota, puedo aceptar cualquier reto para que veas que no te tengo miedo**. Le dice haruka enojada. Por esas cosas de la vida paso malachite, que vio la discusión entre haruka y seiya y quiso hacerse el valiente para ganarse el respeto de su cuñada.

-**oye tu imbecil, deja de molestar a haruka…**dijo malachite

**-¿y tu quien eres?, ¿acaso eres el novio de haruka?** dijo seiya molesto por el intruso

**-no es mi novio, es el novio de mi hermana mina, y no te metas malachite que yo me las arreglo sola**. Dijo haruka

**-ya escuchaste malachite, esto es entre ella y yo**. Dijo seiya echándolo a menos

-**oye, idiota no te hagas el gil con migo, o veras…** dijo malachite mientras se acercaba

**-tranquilos muchachos, hay formas mas civilizadas de arreglar sus asuntos**. Les dijo un sacerdote que pasaba por el lugar y vio el espectáculo que estaban dando los jóvenes, pero seiya y malachite se miraban con odio y no escuchaban ni siquiera al padre que estaba tratando de intervenir.

-¿**veré que?, tintura barata, porque no te vas a buscar a tu novia, y no te metas donde no te llaman**. Le dijo seiya, haciendo que malachite se enfurezca más de la cuenta y sin medir las consecuencias lanzo un puño a seiya pero este lo esquivo y fue a dar en la nariz del padre que cayó desmallado al piso.

-**OH por dios malachite, noqueaste al cura**,…dijo haruka acercándose al pobre hombre desmallado y tratando de darle aire…-**padre, padre, ¿puede escucharme?**

**-santo dios, me van a mandar al infierno por esto, haruka dime que pasa…** dice malachite nervioso

**-deberías de preguntar si aun respira idiota, lo dejaste como trapo de piso, pero esta vivo…**le dice haruka que sigue dándole aire con la mano al padre y le vuelve a decir a malachite.- **¿en que rayos estabas pensando malachite, te dije que no te metieras?**

**-perdón haruka, pero soy un caballero y este imbecil te estaba molestando, además soy de tu familia ahora**. Le dijo malachite

**-¿que te pasa idiota?, ¿a quien le dices imbecil?** Le dice seiya

-**YA BASTA USTEDES DOS…dejen de pelear como niñitas y ayúdenme a levantar al padre que esta reaccionando…** les dijo haruka

-¿**se encuentra bien padre**? Pregunta haruka

-**o si hija, solo fue un golpecito, pero dios sabe el propósito de los golpes que nos da la vida**. Dijo el cura

-**perdone padre que lo corrija, pero fue este platinado y no dios el que lo golpeo**. Dice seiya

-**oye, el golpe era para ti, y tu te corriste**. Le dice malachite

**-y que esperabas que te pusiera la otra mejilla idiota, perdone padre por el sarcasmo…** dice seiya a malachite y luego le pide disculpa al cura.

-**se pueden callar, manga de idiotas… padre déjeme ayudarlo ¿quiere que lo lleve a algún lugar?** Dice haruka

**-o no hace falta jovencita, estoy bien, solo espero que dios los ilumine para que puedan arreglar sus asuntos, ahora debo seguir mi camino, discúlpenme…**les dijo el padre mientras se alejaba

**-bien malachite, lárgate después hablare con tigo otro asunto que nos quedo ayer, ahora déjame sola, y tu estrellita engreída borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, paso por ti a las 23 te demostrare que no te tengo miedo, y yo llevo mi vehiculo, porque es seguro que conduces como niña, ahora déjenme en paz debo ir a ver a mi hermana**. Les dijo haruka mientras se subía a su auto.

-**lo que tu digas baby, esta es mi dirección no te vayas a perder**. Le dice seiya haciéndose el sexy y haruka lo miro con odio, piso el acelerador y se fue al hospital a ver a su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el hospital

**-ajajá, hay mina no me hagas reír, que me duele el pecho y me agarra tos**, le dije a mi hermana

-**serena, perdóname, pero es que cuando las chicas me contaron como salio mi novio del hostal, no lo podía creer, y cuando haruka encontró el zapato, se puso rojo…** dijo mina riéndose de su novio

-**oye mina, que cosas locas haces, pobre malachite**. Le dije

-**si soy su diosa del amor, y lo mas gracioso es que cuando, anoche volvi al hostal con el, la vecina del junto le quiso pegar porque dice que el entro a su habitación para violarla, yo me morí de risa de la cara de mi novio…** dijo mi hermana

-**hay no pobre, y la vecina pensó cualquier cosa…** le dije

-**si, además a la vecina no se la come ni el acido… jajaja, es una momia la vieja, lo único que causa es lastima de lo fea que es…** dijo mina

-**jajaja, ya basta que me haces doler, no me hagas reír mala**… le dije tentada

-**mmm..., y tu que honda serenita, tienes tu medico particular, así cualquiera se enferma, con ese papacito de doctor**. Me dijo mina muy picara

**-hay ya mina, Darién me respeta mucho y me esta cuidando muy bien. Le dije toda ruborizada**

**-no te hagas la desentendida sere, que se bien cuanto te gusta Darién…** me dijo mina

-**bueno, me encanta, es tan lindo con migo…**le dije con mi mirada de una tonta enamorada, pero feliz de estar así por el.

-**se nota, que te mueve el piso el morocho… estoy feliz por ti hermanita…**me dijo mina

**-gracias mina, yo también estoy feliz por ti…ahora solo falta que haruka se enamore también**. Le dije

**-si es cierto, falta haruka…** dijo mina, cuando en ese momento llego haruka.

**-¿que me falta a mi?...** pregunto haruka

-**hermanita, te falta que te pique el bichito del amor…** le dije con picardía

**-espero que sea un bichito que tenga seguro de vida, porque vos hermanita sos brava…** dijo mina

-**a dejen de decir tonterías, ¿como estas serena?** Dijo haruka

**-estoy mejor hermana…**le dije

-**y con los cuidados de Darién esta mejor que bien…** dijo mina riéndose

-**hermanita vine a traerte algo de ropa de cama, para que te cambies, y de paso quería ver como te sentías, pero veo que estas mucho mejor, creo que mina tiene razón al decir que Darién te cuida bien**. Me dijo haruka complotando con mina

-**hay ya, dejen esas cosas que me da pena…** les dije poniéndome colorada

**-disculpen señoritas pero termino el horario de visita, deben dejar la habitación así la joven descansa…** dijo la enfermera que ayer me trajo el desayuno es medio rara pero bueno tiene razón debía descansar un poco.

-**esta bien enfermera, ya nos vamos, oye tu sere ten cuidado con hacerte la bella durmiente, mira que Darién se puede aprovechar…** me dijo mina muy divertida

**-hay mina, Darién es incapaz de aprovecharse de mi en este estado…** le dije seria

-**bueno quizás tu te aproveches de el, eso seria mas divertido…** me dijo mina

-**oye mina ya deja de decir tonterías, y vámonos tenemos una conversación pendiente, nos vemos después hermanita, te cuidas…** me dijo haruka, mientras me besa la frente.

Mis hermanas se fueron y la enfermera se quedo revisando mi suero, es una mujer muy extraña y no me genera confianza, no se porque, pero no puedo confiar en ella. Darién viene muy seguido a mi habitación a verificar que este bien, y aprovecha ese tiempo para darme un beso y decirme cosas lindas, parece un niño, me causa ternura.

Camino al hostal

**-solo quiero que estés bien, tengo miedo a que te hagan daño mina, por eso ten cuidado…**le decía haruka a mina, mientras conducía para llegar al hostal

**-lo se haruka, y tengo 19 años, se que parezco inmadura, algo distraída y a veces loca, pero malachite me a demostrado que me quiere y sabes que se esta esforzando para ganar tu confianza…**le dice mina

**-si ya veo…como sea, prométeme que te cuidaras, no quiero que sufras y puede que malachite te quiera mucho, pero de todos modos, es hombre y no quiero que te haga daño, además, estuviste con el en la habitación que compartimos las tres como quieres que eso me caiga bien**. Le dijo haruka

-**corrección, no tuve sexo con el porque llegaste tu y… bueno lo mande al balcón y sabes el resto…** le dice mina ruborizada

**-ajajá…ustedes dos si que están locos, son el uno para el otro, pero me alegro que te haga feliz…** le dice haruka

**-eso quiere decir, ¿que lo aceptas como mi novio?…** pregunta mina con gran emoción

**-si…pero con la condición de que no lo lleves a nuestra habitación a hacer…eso…y mas le vale que no te haga sufrir**. Le dijo haruka, mina se emociono y se le lanzo encima para abrazarla de la alegría, haruka la intenta calmar ya que ella va conduciendo y no se puede distraer pero es feliz al ver tan alegre a su hermanita loca.

Se hizo la tarde

Mina y Haruka se fueron al crow, allí estaban Andrew y Lita, pero también estaban Amy, Michiru y Malachite que hablaban un poco de todo, las chicas se acercaron al montón y los jóvenes no perdieron le tiempo para preguntar por serena y su salud

**-¿como se encuentra serena chicas?** Pregunto lita

-**esta mucho mejor, aunque aun en terapia intensiva, pero con los cuidados de Darién se va sanar pronto**. Dice mina

**-ya lo imagino, mi amigo la va a cuidar mucho, porque esta loco por ella…**dice Andrew

**-pues nunca vi a mi hermano tan enamorado de alguien…** dijo Rei que venia entrando con su pequeña hermanita Hotaru al crow

**-¿tu hermano?, perdón ¿quien eres?** Dijo haruka

-**soy Rei Chiba y ella es Hotaru Chiba, somos las hermanas de Darién…**dijo Rei

-**a son las cuñadas de mi hermanita, que bien…**dice Mina

**-si así parece, apropósito como se encuentra serena**. Pregunto Rei

-**esta mejor, gracias por preguntar…**dijo haruka

-**hay que niña tan bonita eres… quieres que juguemos un rato**… le dice Mina a Hotaru

-**no tengo 5 años, además no crees que esta un poco grandecita para los juegos.** Le dijo Hotaru a mina cruzándose de brazos

**-oye… para ser una niña eres demasiado aburrida…los niños de hoy solo tienen tecnología, no saben como divertirse**. Dijo mina

**-OH, perdón por mi mente avanzada y abierta a la tecnología, creo que es hora de que madurez, si es que sabes que significa esa palabra…** le dijo la niña a mina en tono sarcástico

-**pero que chiquilla mas maleducada, creo que deberías de aprender modales**. Le dijo mina enojada.

**-ya hotaru compórtate**, la amonesto Rei

-**oigan, creo que es mejor que esta pequeña señorita, acepte una chocolatada, se que te gusta mucho hotaru yo invito…** le dijo Amy a la niña

-**claro que si Amy, por suerte todavía hay gente inteligente en esta época…**dijo hotaru

-**que, yo no soy ninguna burra niña… hay que insoportable…** grito mina haciendo berrinches

-**tranquila mi ángel, la pequeña solo esta bromeando…** le dice malachite

-**YO NUNCA BROMEO…**grita haruka haciendo que mina se enfurezca, pero haruka la agarra del brazo y la lleva un costado.

-**ya tranquilízate, no ves que es solo una niña…compórtate o le daré la razón a la pequeña…** le dice haruka

-**es insoportable esa mocosa…me hace enojar…** dice mina haciendo un puchero como niñita

**-oye ya compórtate, yo me debo ir a cambiar, préstame algo de ropa, pues yo no tengo ese tipo de cosas…** le dice haruka

**-aaaa… tienes una cita hermanita…que emoción… ¿quien es el galán?, ¿lo conozco?… ¿es guapo?…**le dice mina saltando como loca

**-no es una cita, solo… es una cena… y tampoco hay galán, es solo un engreído que cree que le tengo miedo…**dice haruka

-**pero dime quien es… dale por fis…**dice mina suplicándole

-**es… seiya kou…**lo dijo haruka casi como un susurro

-**aaaaaa… seiya no puede ser… que bien hermanita…** grita mina

-**si quieres gritarlo mas alto, porque en el otro lado del mundo no se escucho…** dice haruka molesta

**-upss perdón…pero ponte lo que quieras que debes estar echa una diosa esta noche hermanita, lastima que debo trabajar si no te ayudaría… **dice mina

**-que no es una cita…ya me voy y mas te vale que no hagas ninguna locura mas, y tu malachite…(**se acerca al novio de mina)… **ten mucho cuidado como tratas a mi hermana, por que si le haces algo malo te juro que te castro…**le dice haruka a malachite y se va del crow para cambiarse y asistir a la "no cita" con seiya.


	12. Chapter 12

gracias amigos por sus comentarios y acepto todo tipo de criticas no duden en dejaralas, muchas gracias y disfruten otro capitulo

** Capitulo 12**

**Vodka y haruka, que combinación**

En el hostal se encuentra haruka que busca entre la ropa de mina algo que vestir, cuando michiru le golpea la puerta.

-**haruka, soy michiru, ¿puedo pasar?**

**-si pasa michiru**. Dijo haruka

-**gracias,… me dijo mina que tenias una cita**. Dijo michiru

**-no es una cita…voy a ver…mejor dicho voy a demostrarle a cierta estrellita que puedo ir a una cena y que no le tengo miedo a ese engreído**. Dijo haruka

-**bueno, entonces déjame ayudarte con la ropa y el maquillaje entonces**. Le dijo michiru

-**oye, no creo que sea necesario tanta producción, seiya es un cavernícola y no me causa ni el menor efecto**. Le dice haruka

**-ninguna mujer debe producirse para gustarle a alguien, si no para mostrarle al mundo lo bella que es, es una manera de estar bien con una misma, así que deja que yo te guíe, pues creo que se bien como vestirte, ven con migo**. Le dijo michiru y se la llevo hasta su habitación, le dio un vestido corto color azul ajustado al cuerpo, con escote en la espalda y breteles muy delgados, le arreglo el pelo haciéndole un peinado medio batido, y la maquillo con brillo de labios y delineo sus ojos , con sombras fuertes pero que le dejaron la mirada muy atractiva, no parecía ella… haruka se miro al espejo y aunque no hizo mucho barullo, le gusto lo que veía, le agradecida a su amiga, y se fue en su vehiculo al lugar que había acordado seiya… quien diría que una mujer va a buscar a un hombre, pero haruka es así, y le gusta llevar el control de las cosas.

Cuando llego al lugar seiya estaba en la puerta de entrada esperando con un look informal pero no dejaba de ser elegante.

**-buenas noches baby,… déjame decirte que te ves muy bien…**dice seiya

-**lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo…**dice haruka

-**bueno la pinta es lo de menos, me alegra ver que viniste, yo pensé que te ibas a arrepentir…**dice seiya provocando

-**mira imbecil, yo no te tengo miedo, y ahora vamos que quiero terminar con esto lo mas antes posible…** dice haruka

**-por mi parte voy a disfrutar cada momento, junto a ti baby…** le dice seiya con picardía, cosa que a haruka le hierve la sangre, pero trata de controlarse y estar tranquila. El restaurante era muy moderno con lujos e infinitos detalles, se sientan en una mesa que había reservado seiya y el mozo se les acerca para pedir su orden, llevándoles el menú

-**buenas noches, señorita, señor, sean bienvenidos a White stars, permítanme dejarles el menú, y decirles que la especialidad de la casa esta noche es ****SASHIMI ****con salsa de wasabi, como plato principal y... ****(Fue interrumpido por haruka)**

**-****para mi esta bien eso, y de beber quisiera ****Vodka por favor…** dice haruka

-**yo voy a pedir lo mismo…**dijo seiya sorprendido. El mozo se retiro con el pedido.

**-oye haruka, quisiera hacer las pases con tigo, pues por culpa de mi hermano empezamos con el pie izquierdo y la verdad es que…**dijo seiya sin terminar porque haruka lo interrumpió

**-tanto tu hermano, como tu son iguales, un par de engreídos que porque tienen fama y dinero, se creen que pueden tener a la mujer que quieran…**dijo haruka enojada

-**veo que tienes una mala imagen de mi, pero yo no soy lo que describís, y te lo voy a dejar claro esta noche…**le dice seiya muy serio

**-eres un arrogante, no me harás cambiar de opinión…**le dice haruka

En ese instante un poco tenso, llego el mozo con el vodka, le iba a servir a haruka y ella le detuvo la mano.

-**deje la botella por favor…**el moso la miro y le dejo la botella sorprendido haruka se sirvió en el posillo. Y se lo bebió de un sorbo seiya la miro marvillado de su actitud

**-veo que te gustan las bebidas fuertes…**

**-soy una mujer que no le teme a nada, y nada me intimida…**le dice mientras se sirve otro poco de vodka

-**eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres autentica, sin mascaras, además de ser muy bella**… le dice seiya muy seductor

**-te ves patético en ese papel…estrellita…** le dice haruka un poco nerviosa, pues alguien le estaba haciendo un halago, que por alguna razón le quitaba su seguridad, bebía un poco y trataba de disimular que le gustaba lo que le decía, pero jamás se lo haría saber.

**-ridículo o no…es lo que siento baby, me traes de la cabeza…no quiero mentirte… te quiero…**le dijo seiya tomándole la mano, pero haruka se soltó, estaba ruborizada, y volvió a servirse de su bebida, pues, la chica que no le temía a nada, esta demasiado intimidada por una estrella.

-**a otro perro con ese hueso nene, yo no te creo nada,…y ni siquiera me importa…**le dice haruka mientras sigue bebiendo de los nervios tratando de esconder sus temores

**-¿porque te mentiría? ¿Que ganaría con eso?...estoy aquí exponiéndome a que me dejes la cara como coladera, porque es seguro que en este momento me quieres golpear, pero no me importa, me quiero arriesgar porque estoy enamorado de ti…**le dice seiya sinceramente

**-menos mal que dijiste lo de las piñas, pues es lo que voy a hacer si no te callas.** Le dice haruka muy nerviosa y con media botella de vodka, pues sigue bebiendo. Pero en ese momento llega el mozo con la comida les sirve y se aleja.

**-bueno veamos que tal esta esto, beby te conviene comer algo pues la bebida te hará daño sola…**le dice seiya

**-comeré porque tengo hambre, no porque tu lo digas…**le dice haruka muy nerviosa, y molesta, porque no sabe como reaccionar a la confección de seiya, que la hace sentir tan bien y la enoja no saber como controlarse, si aceptar lo que a ella también le pasa adentro, sus demonios que no la dejan pensar, pero no quiere dar a reconocer que le gusta lo que le esta pasando, y se a aferrado a su botella de vodka quizás para darse valor, o mantenerse inherente a su barrera anti amor.

Los minutos pasan y haruka ya se había bebido sola la botella de vodka, estaba mareada y con muchos sentimientos encontrados, que quería disfrazar con su estado de borrachera, pero no es tan así porque guste o no le guste debe admitir que le gusta seiya, que por su parte el morocho esta preocupado por su damisela, aunque lo piensa dos veces porque el que esta mas en peligro es el por el estado de haruka, y como le dijo recién no le importa quedar desfigurado, solo quiere demostrarle a la mujercita que la quiere de verdad.

**-¿haruka te sientes bien?...**le dice seiya preocupado por el estado de la rubia

**-estoy perfecta…creees… que una una sim..ple botella me pue..eede…pues no…estrellita…**le dice haruka con dificultad pues el alcohol le hizo efecto

-**bien creo que es momento de irnos baby…mozo la cuenta…**dijo seiya pidiendo la cuenta

**-uhuu… que amarga…do y flojo…resul tas…te estrellita…bien vamosss…pero yo conduzco…**le dice haruka mientras intentaba pararse, con mucha dificultad se levanta e intenta salir pero sale haciendo ochos con su caminar a seiya le causa gracia y ternura a la vez, es algo de no entender, pero el amor es así, le dice al mozo que ponga todo en su cuenta y sale deprisa por haruka que no sabe ni a donde va, la toma de la cintura.

**-oye estrellita…no te pazzes…porque veras de lo que soy capaz…**le dice haruka tratando de soltarse con un berrinche, pero luego lo abraza fuerte y seiya no la quiere soltar.

**-¿de verdad…crees que soy bonita?** Pregunta haruka con una mirada mas relajada

**-sos hermosa baby…**le dice seiya mirándola a los ojos

Entonces haruka le sonríe en sus brazos y le da un beso muy apasionado, que los hace separarse para tomar un poco de aire

-**estrellit…estrellita ahora puedes abusar…de mi…** le dice haruka mientras le besa el cuello.

**-no baby… quiero tenerte… no te lo voy anegar, pero quiero que estés sobria en ese momento…nunca me aprovecharía de la situación…**le dice seiya como todo un caballero que la ayuda a subir al auto pero del lado del acompañante pues haruka no puede conducir.

-**sube seiya…iyoo... te llevo…brommm… brommm.** Le dice haruka haciendo ruido con la boca como si estuviera conduciendo, seiya la mira y se ríe se sube al coche le deja una propina al joven que le cuido el coche y pone en marcha el automóvil de haruka. Mientras van camino haruka iba cantando aunque por la borrachera era bastante desafinado, pero seiya iba feliz a su lado y la acompañaba en los cantos.

Seiya la llevo a su departamento, por su estado no podía dejarla en el hostal, el vivía solo, sus hermanos tenían sus propios departamentos, cuando llego la tomo en sus brazos porque haruka no tenia ni fuerza para caminar del mareo. Cuando entro ella se bajo para ir al baño, mientras el metía el coche en el garaje. Haruka mareada buscaba el baño, pero entro aun armario grande y le grito a seiya.

-**estre…llitaa… te han robado...el inodoro…ya no se puede confiiar en nadie…**le dice mientras sale del armario, seiya que la había escuchado se reía y la toma de la cintura y la acompaña al baño para que no se vuelva a equivocar, espera del otro lado de la puerta, pero se impacienta al ver que haruka se demora, golpea la puerta pero ella no responde, entonces decide entrar, y encuentra a haruka sentada y dormida en el retrete. La toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su cama, el se recuesta a su lado, solo la mira con ternura, hasta que se queda dormido abrazado a ella.

Hospital central

**-hola Alan, ¿dime que te dijo el jefe?...**dice la enfermera Ann

**-Ann, mañana por la noche debemos actuar, empezaremos por la mas joven, y la suerte esta a nuestro favor, porque esta en el hospital…**dice Alan del otro lado del teléfono

**-¿te dijo, como hacerlo?** Pregunta Ann

**-no te preocupes linda, esta todo bajo control, tu asegúrate de suministrarle los calmantes que nosotros aremos el resto, nuestro jefe nos va recompensar de gran manera con esto…**


	13. Chapter 13

hola amigos otra vez sopa jejeje, aqui les dejo otro capitulo, gracias por sus mensajitos a nai, naiara, usako, yesqui, conyta , brenda y a todos los que leen mi fic muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**Capitulo 13**

**Resaca o mal de amores**

Un nuevo amanecer…desde un gran ventanal de un departamento, los rayos del sol anuncian a dos tortolitos que duermen placidamente, que un nuevo día llego…en fin todo parecía ser muy romántico, imaginarte despertar abrasada a tu príncipe azul, el sueño de cualquier mujer enamorada…bueno no todas pensamos igual…

-**nooooo… ¡pero que rayos!...despierta maldito degenerado… ¿Qué paso anoche?...**grita haruka, mientras zamarrea hasta tirar de la cama a Seiya

**-AUCH…tranquila baby, no paso nada…**le dice el pobre de seiya sonándose la cabeza del golpe contra el piso y tratando de calmar a haruka

**-maldito engreído… no recuerdo nada… ¿dime que me hiciste, te aprovechaste de mi infeliz?...** grita haruka, mientras amenaza molerlo a golpes

**-tranquila haruka, no te toque ni un pelo…aunque si quería hacerlo, porque te quiero pero como te dije anoche prefiero que estés sobria…**le dice seiya

**-cállate infeliz, ¿o te mato?** Grita haruka

**-sabes que ya me canse de ser sutil con tigo, si vas a golpearme hazlo, pero te diré, que ayer tomaste demás y te tuve que traer a mi departamento y te respete, porque no soy el tipo de cobarde que crees que soy, yo si respeto a las mujeres, y te dije muy bien lo que sentía por vos, pero me di cuenta de que la única cobarde eres tu…(**le dice mientras se va acercando a ella)…**porque no tienes el valor de admitir que te gusto, y que sientes lo mismo que yo, y no tengo miedo de lo que amenaces hacer con migo, sabes porque… porque el día de mañana yo sabre que lo intente, y no me acobarde como lo haces tu…**le dijo seiya mirándola a los ojos muy desafiante.

-**sabes que, no vale la pena golpearte… mejor me largo de aquí…**le dice haruka y se voltea pero seiya la toma del brazo y le dice.

**-yo nunca estuve jugando contigo…me hubiese gustado llegar a ti, pero lo entiendo baby… tu auto esta en la cochera, ahora te abro para que puedas salir…**le dijo seiya con una mirada de tristeza, le soltó el brazo y bajo para abrirle la puerta del garaje, mientras que haruka se había quedado sin palabras, se subió al auto y arranco el motor, seiya la miro con tristeza, pero haruka ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara…piso el acelerador y se fue…

En el hostal

Suena el celular de mina, ella esta aun dormitando en la cama, y es despertada por su celular…

**-hola… ¿Quién, se atreve a molestar a la diosa del amor?...**dice mina

**-hola mina…discúlpame por despertarte, soy Andrews y quería saber si haruka iba a venir hoy a trabajar al crown, porque no ha llegado y hay mucha gente aquí…**

**-¡que!...es raro que no halla llegado pues aquí no esta, y… no vino a dormir…hay dios ¿y si le paso algo?...**dice mina preocupada

**-tranquila mina, a lo mejor se a retrasado o fue a ver a serena…**dice Andrew

**-no dios… voy a quedar huérfana…desprotegida, que voy a hacer, y si a serena le paso algo, si paso a mejor vida y haruka no me lo dijo para no verme sufrir…buaaa…porque la vida es tan injusta…**dice mina histérica.

**-vamos mina, tranquila no pienses cualquier cosa…**le dice Andrew

**-quizás haruka con su ultimo aliento me intento llamar, y no dio porque me estas hablando tu buaaaa…**dice mina exagerando un poquito

**-oye mina tranquila, que me vas a hacer sentir culpable…**le dice Andrew nervioso. En eso llega haruka al hostal, entra a su habitación y mina larga el teléfono y abraza a su hermana.

**-HARUKA…Pensé que te había pasado algo… estas bien, viste la luz del túnel, que bueno que no fuiste hacia la luz…**dice mina como loca

**-¿de que túnel hablas? y no grites que se me parte la cabeza…**dice haruka con el seño fruncido.

**-pues me tenias muy preocupada, ni siquiera viniste a dormir… ¿donde dormiste anoche?, a picarona te quedaste con tu estrellita y yo que me había preocupado por ti…**le dice mina

-**pero que estupideces dices, porque no te callas, debo bañarme e ir a trabajar seguro Andrew me esta esperando…**dice haruka que se soba la cabeza

-**upss Andrew me olvide…** (Levanta el celular del piso y lo llama porque la llamada había quedado perdida)…**toma haruka habla con el…**le dice mina pasándole su celular.

Haruka habla con Andrew y le dice que en un rato estaría en el crown, luego se va a dar un baño pero no puede borrar de su cabeza las palabras de seiya, pues fueron un golpe bajo, y como si el le hubiera descubierto su punto débil…sea lo que sea, seiya tenia razón, haruka es muy fuerte para los golpes y las peleas, pero muy débil y cobarde para enfrentar el amor y asumir que también sentía cosas por el.

Más tarde en el crow

**-oiga señorita, este café esta frío… y le pedí galletas Light no este saco de grasa…**le grita una mujer a haruka

-**disculpe señora, ya le cambio el pedido…**le dice haruka con un dolor de cabezas que la traía mal

**-¡soy señorita!, y ya no quiero nada, este lugar tiene gente ineficiente mejor me voy, y ni pienses que te voy a dejar propina…**le dice la mujer rebajándola

**-pero guárdese la propina, quizás le sirva para los remedios…señora…**le grita haruka enojada por la actitud de la mujer.

**-oh…este lugar no tiene categoría**. Dice la mujer y sale del crow enojada

**-lo único que me faltaba…esta vieja relajada, pero quien se cree…** dice haruka

**-oye haruka, ¿que le paso a la mujer que salio tan enojada?…**pregunto Andrew

**-me reclamo unas galletas Light y se enojo porque le dije señora…la gente esta cada vez mas loca…perdón por alterarme es que tengo mucho dolor de cabeza hoy…**dice haruka

**-no te preocupes, esa mujer es re pesada, y siempre amenaza con no venir mas… pero no tengo esa suerte… tomate alguna aspirina para el dolor lita siempre tiene guardadas algunas…** le dice Andrew

Haruka se fue a tomar unas aspirinas y se sentó un arto pues no había mucha gente en ese momento llego mina que venia a reemplazarla, venia acompañada por malachite que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombras y tanbien venia michiru con su beba chibi chibi en el cochecito.

**-hola hermanita como te va con la resaca…mejor o peor**. Pregunta mina burlándose de ella

**-es dolor de cabeza mina… y habla mas bajo que tu voz parece bocina, me estas matando el tímpano…**le dice haruka

**-oye yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas tomado de mas, en fin bien dicen quien te quita lo bailado no…** y parece que ayer te hicieron bailar…dice mina

-ya cállate mina, que me estas poniendo en vergüenza…le dice haruka

-**haruka no te enojes, tu hermana solo bromea… pero cuéntame como te fue a noche…** le dice michiru

-**michiru tu también con esto…**le dice haruka

**-cuñadita, a mi me parece que es mal de amores… digo por el dolor de cabeza tan importante…** le dice malachite

**- a lo único que me faltaba… doña porota de malachite, también se mete en mi vida.** Dice haruka

**-perdón amiga, pero nos causa curiosidad…además mírate como estas, como un perrito regañado, y con la guardia en alto, algo debió pasarte…** le dice michiru preocupada

-**miren si voy a hablar con ustedes, pero no quiero a la chusma de tu novio, estos temas son de mujeres y creo que alguien esta de mas aquí no…**dice haruka

-**Hay si mi bichito, haruka tiene razón, debes irte…**le dice mina dándole unos besitos a malachite

**-esta bien mi angelito, mas tarde te veo… te amo**. Le dice malachite muy romántico y se va

**-vaya si fueran diabéticos, ya estarían muertos ustedes dos**. Le dice haruka

**-y a ti no te vendría mal un poco de azúcar en tu vida, ahora deja de cambiar el tema y cuéntanos**. Le dijo mina

Haruka contó todo lo que le paso, bueno al menos contó de lo que se acuerda.

-**que dulce seiya se te declaro…** haruka te quiere como eres, porque no le das una oportunidad. Le dice mina

-**además el te demostró que te respeta y que te quiere con buenas intenciones.** Dijo michiru

-**yo no sirvo para esas cosas, además el es tan… tan…arrogante… me desespera y cuando me dice eso…siento que quiero pegarle…y luego me arrepiento…. Me da miedo… hay dios que entupida soy, no me hagan caso**. Dice haruka

**-tienes miedo a enamorarte amiga… te entiendo, pero deberías dejar de escaparle al amor**. Le dice michiru

-**tienes muchas cosas por descubrir dentro de ti hermanita, deja de hacerte la fuerte y vive algo distinto, piensa en ti algún día, siempre te dedicaste a cuidarnos a sere y a mi y te olvidaste de ti, ya es hora de que te des una oportunidad y seiya lo es.** Le dice mina tomándole la mano.

**-tonterías, ahora debo ir a ver a serena no se preocupen, me voy**. Dice haruka escapando una vez más de sus sentimientos y se va a ver a serena.

En el hospital

La enfermera Ann me esta colocando un calmante según ella para aliviarme, pero Darién me había dicho que no me hacia falta, haruka se fue hace un rato, la vi medio triste y callada. Pero me dijo que estaba cansada, Darién vendrá en unos segundos a verme antes de que cambie la guardia, pues hoy no se podrá quedar con migo, aunque se esconde para quedarse mas tiempo.

Me estaba quedando dormida, me siento muy cansada, los ojos se me cierran solos, debe ser el efecto de los calmantes. El hospital esta en silencio, cuando veo entrar a la enfermera algo misteriosa y me sorprendió mas ver al chico del restaurante que me golpeo con un corcho, no podía moverme, estaba adormecida, y ni siquiera podía hablar, justo Darién entro y los reprendió, porque estaban en mi habitación y cuando reconoció al joven del restaurante yo me quede dormida…

**-que haces tu aquí… quienes son ustedes**. Fue lo único que pude decir cuando vi al mozo y ala enfermera e una actitud muy extraña y mi princesa estaba dormida, luego llego otro hombre.

**-señor…ya esta dormida, pero el medico es el novio ¿que hacemos con el?**. Dijo Ann

**-¿quienes son ustedes?, ¿que quieren con serena?, no permitiré que le hagan nada.** Les dije

**-tranquilo doctor Chiba, se todo de usted y creo que por el momento nos acompañara, pues no queremos que la joven muera, porque vale mucho viva…llévenselo lo necesitamos**. Dijo Fiore

-**no que hacen no se la llevaran, esta enferma, déjenla…** les gritaba pero ese hombre desconecto los cables y se llevo solo el suero la tomo en sus brazos y alguien me golpeo haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.


	14. Chapter 14

**hola amigos, como estan, perdon el retarso pero estoy con mucho trabajo por estos dias... aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por el aguante, gracias naiara, nai, usako, yesqui, conyta, brenda y atodos los que siguen siempre mi historia cualquier duda o recomendacion es bienvenida.**

**Capitulo 14**

**¡Corre!**

Los latidos del corazón pueden ser capaces de emitir sonidos musicales, en diferentes momentos de la vida… las percusiones de mi bomba de sangre corrían aceleradas quizás tratando de tocar la música de una persecución, corre, se agita y parase querer escapar de mi cuerpo…no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente, pero mi maquina de sístoles y diástoles me advertía el peligro, querer correr, escapar y salir volando de esta maldita pesadilla. Abrí mis ojos, para describir el lugar donde estaba, el golpe que me desmayo me recordó mis peores temores, y sin importarme la sangre que al tocarme la cabeza se pinto en mi mano, y mis pies tenían una cadena amarrada pero me dejaba caminar, entonces la busque a ella en ese lugar, estaba frío y oscuro, pero busque podía sentir el bombeo de mi corazón tan fuerte como si quisiera gritar…pero luego dejo de correr…

**-serena…mi niña, despierta,… ¿que te hicieron**? Le decía, para ver si me respondía estaba dormida, conectada solo al suero, en una deplorable cama. Era una habitación muy oscura con un solo rayo de sol que entraba a dar algo de luz. Pero luego se abrió la puerta y estaba ese hombre, ese maldito con Ann y Alan, estaban armados.

**-no se preocupe doctor, ella solo esta dormida, pero en unos minutos despertara**. Me dijo el hombre

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes malditos?, si quieren plata yo la puedo conseguir, pero dejen que lleve a serena al hospital esta muy enferma necesita, el tratamiento**. Les dije desesperado, quise atacarlos pero la cadena en mi pie no me lo permitió solo me hizo caer.

**-no se preocupe doctor, Ann trajo todo lo necesario para que pueda asistir a la joven, ella es muy valiosa y recibiremos mas dinero por este trabajo del que usted pueda darnos, no es nada personal, pero nuestro jefe paga muy bien**. Me dijo el hombre

**-¿Quién les esta pagando? ¿Qué quieren hacer con serena?, sepan que no se los permitiré, antes tendrán que matarme, malditos**. Les grite el hombre dio media vuelta para irse.

-**pero Fiore, al jefe no le gustara nada saber que trajimos al doctor**. Dijo Alan

**-¿tu eres medico?** Dijo Fiore

**-no…**respondió Alan

**-entonces cállate y has lo que te digo Alan, si no quieres amanecer en una zanja y tu Ann, quédate atenta para ver que necesita la joven, dentro de poco llegara el jefe y que el nos diga que hacemos con el medico**. Dijo Fiore

Los tres maleantes salieron y cerraron la puerta me dejaron una lámpara encendida, algunas frazadas, víveres y algunos medicamentos. No se que quieren hacer, ni porque nos han traído a este lugar, pero temo que tiene que ver con el pasado de mi amada, y juro que no voy a permitir que le hagan daño…

En el hostal

Mina y malachite estaban muy acaramelados afuera del edificio, dando un espectáculo a tres ancianas que hace años no sentían ese tipo de cosquillas…mina estaba muy hot se le subió encima cruzando sus piernas por la espalda de malachite, colgada como una garrapata que no lo suelta, y malachite que estaba al rojo vivo quemándose por el deseo de estar con ella. Pero las viejitas que se hacían pis de las ganas que tenían de volver a sentir eso les dicen enojadas:

-**señorita, no le da vergüenza, estar haciendo este espectáculo bochornoso en la calle, es una descarada**. Dijo la anciana

**-disculpen abuelas, no me di cuenta…**dijo mina poniéndose roja y volviendo sus pies al piso.

**-¡abuela!...abuela será tu tía, nena que edad crees que tenemos, eres una irrespetuosa.** Dijo una de las ancianas

**-le dije abuela, por la cantidad de arrugas que tiene, mírese al espejo, y si ahora le falto el respeto es solo su culpa señora**. Le dijo mina enojada

**-además somos pareja y no tienen porque estar metiéndose en lo que no les importa señoras**. Dijo malachite enojado por lo que le habían dicho a su novia

**-usted es un grosero, y degenerado, no olvido lo que quiso hacerme en el departamento…** dice una de las ancianas

-**hay Lucrecia, ¿este fue el hombre que te quiso atacar sexualmente?** Dijo otra de las mujeres

**-si fue este degenerado**. Dijo la anciana

**-eso fue un mal entendido señora, yo solo…**dijo marchite pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una de las anciana lo golpeo con a cartera.

**-oiga señora, esta loca, dejen en paz a mi novio, y sepan que a ustedes no le tocaría ni un pelo, tiene carne fresca para comer, no va a ir a buscar carne seca del año 1900**. Dijo mina frenando los golpes de las mujeres que querían a tacar a marchite.

**-desvergonzada, porque no te callas niña mal educada**. Le dijo la mujer

-**oiga vieja cara de pasa, ¿a quien le dice desvergonzada**? Dice mina mientras se quiere lanzar sobre la vieja pero malachite la agarra de la cintura y se la lleva a dentro del hostal.

Llegan a la habitación y estaba haruka

**-¿que te pasa mina que estas tan enojada? ¿Te hizo algo este peliteñido?** Dijo haruka

**-hay no hermana, son las viejas locas del junto, que me pusieron los pelos de puntas, si no fueran viejas les daría su merecido**. Dice mina

**- ya tranquila mi amor… bueno que bueno que estas haruka, tengo que contarles las cosas que eh averiguado y no se como las van a tomar.** Dijo malachite

**-¿de que hablas amor?** Pregunto mina

**-¿averiguaste algo de lo que nos paso allá? Sea lo que sea no permitiré que serena vaya presa**. Dijo haruka

**-es algo muy grave,… corren peligro, pues lo que eh averiguado es algo que casi le cuesta la vida a mi informante**. Dijo malachite

**-¿de que hablas mi amor?, no me asustes…** dice mina abrazándose a su novio

**-¡habla ya malachite!, que me pones nerviosa…**grita haruka

**-el hombre que golpeo serena, estaba metido en el trafico de mujeres, y según lo que averigüe, el abuelo de ustedes, era jugador compulsivo y en la ultima ronda de póker las aposto a ustedes tres, y perdió…** dijo malachite

**-¿Qué?, eso es mentira, mi abuelo nunca abría echo algo así**. Dice mina con lágrimas en sus ojos

-**oye me bien maldito, no mientas con algo así que te romperé la cara**. Dice haruka

**-haruka, mina… perdonen pero tengo las pruebas que me mando mi informante, aquí están** (saco papeles de su bolso)…**miren ahí están las grandes deudas de su abuelo, perdió hasta el ultimo centavo, su casa, hasta el auto de haruka, esta pedido como robado, después de que ustedes huyeron de akita**. Dice marchite

**-no, no como pudo hacernos esto… ¿porque?…**dice mina soltando el llanto y malachite la abraza, haruka esta como en shock mirando los papeles.

-**ese viejo entupido, que hizo… ¿porque nos hiciste esto abuelo?… ¿porque?…** dice haruka, mientras algunas lagrimas de bronca y dolor brotaban.

-**lo peor es que este maldito que le gano el poker, ya las había vendido a las tres y por eso ahora corren peligro, no las están buscando por homicidio…** dice malachite

**-¿Qué?...**dijo haruka sorprendida por todo lo que escucho

En un lugar de Tokio alejado de la ciudad

**-Darién…Darién…**pronuncie su nombre con débiles susurros, despertando en un lugar con poca luz, confundida, pero me tranquilice al verlo a el a mi lado.

-**mi amor, mi niña, despertaste…yo estoy aquí con tigo…** me dijo Darién mientras me besaba en los labios y acariciaba con cariño.

**-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Que es este lugar?** Le pregunte

-**no lo se mi amor, pero te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño**. Me dice tomando mis manos, tenia sangre en su guardapolvo.

**-¿que te paso mi amor, estas herido?** Le pregunte asustada

-**no es nada mi vida, estoy bien…** me dijo, mientras me agarro un ataque de tos, el me sujetaba la mano y trataba de calmarme.

**-respira profundo mi amor, tranquila, yo nunca te dejare, ahora trata de respirar tranquila…aquí hay mucho polvo, pero te prometo que te cuidare, ahora relájate…** me decía, mientras yo trataba de calmar mi tos, que iba cediendo lentamente, y volvía a respirar pero con dificultad, pues al ser asmática y en un lugar con tanto polvo no era de gran ayuda. Pero tener a mi Darién con migo me daba fuerzas.

De pronto la puerta se abre, y me puso nerviosa al ver a la enfermera, Alan y ese hombre raro a quien llamaban Fiore.

**-que bueno que ya despertó la princesa…pues en buena hora lo hizo.** Dijo Fiore

-**que quieren, no ven que esta mal… necesita un inhalador, este lugar no esta en condiciones para ella…**le dice Darién sin soltarme la mano.

**-ya veremos como lo conseguimos, ahora señorita, le tenemos una sorpresa, alguien vino a verla**. Dijo Fiore

**-¿quien es?, ¿que quieren de mi?** Les dije nerviosa y asustada

**-un viejo amigo, mi dulce serena… ¿me recuerdas?** Me dijo un hombre que entro por la puerta. Yo no lo podía creer, era el, no lo había matado, no soy una asesina, que quiere de mi…

**-diamante…** fue lo único que pude decir, me temblaba el cuerpo, el miedo que sentía me hacia faltar el aire, provocándome ataques de asma. Y los nervios no me ayudaban todo en ese momento se me fue de las manos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola amigas, como verán se puso un tanto dramática la situación, pero serán algunos capítulos, pues toda historia tiene que tener algo de drama y acción, pero no se preocupen que ya van a volver las locuras. Gracias a mis amigas de siempre que me dejan sus mensajitos: naiara, nai, yesqui, barbielove, conyta, usako, luna p27, mari. , sailor gaby, Brenda y todos aquellos que leen mi historia besos y espero sus review

**Capitulo 15**

**Se acaban las horas, tiempo de insertidumbres**

Malachite les contó todo lo que averiguo a mis hermanas, ellas no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando y el peligro que corríamos.

**-¿que quieres decir con eso?, ¿puede ser que sea lo que estoy pensando**?... pregunto haruka

-**si… el hombre que Serena golpeo y pensó que mato, esta vivo, Diamante Black moon esta vivo, y las esta buscando, pues la presión de aquellos traficantes a quienes las vendió a ustedes como mercancía, lo esta obligando a buscar por cielo y tierra, esta desesperado**. Dijo marchite

**-¿mercancía?...**pregunto mina

**-si amor, ese maldito desgraciado, las vendió, a una cadena de prostitucion, según lo que investigue, las vendió por separado…**dijo marchite

**-es un maldito bastardo…**dijo haruka

**-¿podemos denunciarlo?...**dijo mina

**-es muy difícil, hay personas del gobierno y de la misma policía metida con el, pero no se preocupen yo las voy a ayudar, no dejare que nada les pases**. Dijo marchite

**-hay que avisarle a serena, ella debe saber que no mato a ese tipo… y también lo que esta pasando.** Dijo haruka

**-si, estoy de acuerdo pero a estas horas no nos dejaran entrar.** Dijo mina

**-no se olviden que soy policía chicas.** Dijo malachite

Mina, haruka y malachite decidieron ir al hospital, cuando llegaron malachite se las ingenio, diciéndole a la guardia que era necesario ir por ser un caso policial a la habitación de serena. Pero cuando llegaron, valla sorpresa…

En un lugar de Tokio

**-Diamante…no puede ser…** dije en un mar de nervios y el miedo que me impedía respirar tranquila, sin darme cuenta, le apreté la mano a Darién con fuerza, no podía controlar mi tos, me estaba asfixiando el miedo había superado mi capacidad de autocontrol y Darién que estaba a mi lado no me soltaba a pesar de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo al presionar su mano.

**-¿quien eres tu?... tráiganme un inhalador, ¿no ven que no puede respirar?...por favor…** Dijo Darién enfrentando a diamante y muy preocupado por mi salud.

-**tranquilo doctor, no vamos a permitir que la princesa se muera pues hay mucho dinero en juego, traigan lo que pide el medico ahora…oye serena parece que has visto a un fantasma…** (Sonríe burlándose)…**tranquila, que ya vamos a arreglar cuentas bonita**. Le dice diamante

-**no te atrevas a tocarla, porque te juro que te mato…** le dice Darién impidiendo que se acerque a mi.

**-¿me hablas a mi?…pues te diré que no digas estupideces, mejor aprovecha este tiempo que te queda con tu queridísima serena… y tu niña ni pienses en morirte porque no lo permitiré tengo otros planes para ti…**dijo diamante

La enfermera Ann trajo un inhalador que Darién tomo y me ayudo a dar insuflaciones con un cartucho presurizado, diamante, Alan y Fiore salieron de la habitación y Ann se quedo con nosotros, Darién me sentó en la cama y se decía.

-**mi amor cálmate, ahora espira,** (hizo un disparo con el inhalador) **toma aire lentamente, y aguanta unos segundos…Ann pásame el agua, **(le dijo a la mujer y ella le alcanzo el agua)**… ahora mi amor enjuágate la boca… y trata de calmarte, te prometo que no te harán daño yo te defenderé mi niña, necesito que seas fuerte**. Me dijo Darién mientras volvía a cargar el inhalador

**-lo siento mucho doctor, créame que lo siento…**dijo la Ann que estaba conmovida por la actitud de mi novio y por mi grave estado.

**-no entiendo por que haces esto, y no me pidas disculpas porque no creo ni una palabra…**dijo Darién mirándola con bronca

**-en verdad lamento esto, pero no tenia otra opción… tengo razones grandes para hacer esto, y se que no creerán los que les digo, pero si no hacia esto, mi…**dice Ann pero la llaman desde afuera y sale con su cabeza baja, como si tuviera mucha vergüenza y miedo.

Ciudad de tokio

Habían pasado varias horas, después de mi desaparición haruka no dejo de buscarme, estaba desesperada, iba por la calle conduciendo, cuando por esas cosas de la vida se le cruza otra vez en el camino seiya y tuvo que pegar el frenazo…

**-tendré tanta mala suerte hoy…** dijo haruka y se baja del auto ya que sintió que con el brusco accionar que hizo para detener el auto algo se averío.

**-oye haruka, discúlpame, déjame ayudarte…** dijo seiya con buena intención

**-no creo que quieras ensuciarte y estropear tu manicure estrellita, yo puedo sola…** le dijo haruka, cuando en ese instante un auto doblo la esquina con furia y los arrincono a haruka y seiya mientras del vehiculo bajaron tres tipos armados que venían encapuchados, y les apuntaron con sus armas.

**-oigan, ¿si quieren dinero yo se los puedo dar, pero dejen que ella se valla?...** dijo seiya poniéndose delante de haruka, tratando de protegerla.

**-pues justamente lo que venimos a buscar es a ella…así que mejor te mueves…** le dijo uno de los hombre apuntándole.

-**no, no me moveré, no permitiré que le hagan nada a haruka…**dijo seiya sin moverse del lugar

**-bueno si a si lo quieres…**dijo el hombre y le disparo, el estruendo que se escucho hizo pegar un grito de horror a haruka quien sostuvo el cuerpo de seiya que no respondía a sus gritos.

-**llévensela…**dijo el hombre señalándole a los otros dos que tomen a haruka. Pero con la fuerza de pelea haruka se los hacia imposible hasta que el que le disparo a seiya, la golpeo y la desmayo, por la fuerza del golpe le sangraba la nariz, la subieron a la parte de atrás del auto y se fueron.

Seiya estaba inconciente en el piso, la bala le dio en el hombro derecho, la gente que había salido a ver que pasaba, por los gritos y el ruido de la bala, socorrieron al joven herido, Amy estaba en el lugar y vio todo, no dudo en anotar el numero de matricula del vehiculo, y llamo al hostal para dar aviso de lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto se quedo con seiya, y espero por la ambulancia.

Después de el ataque que me causo el susto de ver de nuevo a diamante, estaba entre los brazos de Darién, quien me cuidaba con tanto amor. Le conté quien era el hombre, por un lado me sentí bien al saber que yo no era una asesina, pero por el otro estaba terrada ya que no sabia que pretendía ese maldito, Darién me abrazaba y me decía que el no permitiría que nada malo me pase.

Como si la paz no quisiera quedarse, sentí unos gritos y peleas del otro lado de la puerta, hasta que la abrieron, y pude ver que Traian a mi hermana haruka a los empujones, pues ella les daba pelea, pero cuando me vio, vino directamente hasta a mí y me abrazo.

-**serena, dios mío serena… ¿estas bien?, ¿que te han hecho**?... me dijo haruka mientras me abrazaba ella estaba golpeada, tenia sangre en su parpado y estaba hinchado. Entonces desde la puerta se ve la silueta de diamante quien estaba feliz de ver su trabajo.

**-me alegra volverte a ver haruka…déjame decirte que te ves muy bien...**

**-tu maldito bastardo…como te atreves…lo mataste, asesino…**dijo haruka mientras quiso acercarse a el para golpearlo, pero el y sus hombres estaban armados

**-tranquila bonita, no empecemos con el pie izquierdo, acaso no te da gusto de verme…**dijo diamante irónico

**-eres un maldito…**dijo haruka y lo escupió

-**debo tomar eso como un no…** (Mientras se limpia la cara con un pañuelo**)…no lo hagas mas difícil bonita, pues no querrás verme enojado…** le dice diamante

**-mataste a mi abuelo, y también a seiya, no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya…te prometo que te matare yo misma, asesino…**le dice haruka, entonces diamante se acerca a ella bruscamente la agarra del pelo, y le dice.

-**hay bonita, no sabes las ganas que tenia de tenerte tan cerca, sabes que el hombre que te compro tiene un harén de bellezas pero se enloqueció cuando vio tus fotos, y ya te imaginas las cosas que te va a hacer,…**le dice mientras la besa a la fuerza, pero haruka lo muerde, haciéndolo sangrar este que la suelta y el le da una cachetada, darien quiere defenderla pero Fiore y Alan lo detienen golpeándolo en el estomago, entonces ordena Ann que encadene también a haruka y se van mientras haruka le grita-asesino, maldito y no deja de insultarlo.

En el hostal

El tiempo paso rápido como la noticia de que Haruka había sido secuestrada y Seiya herido de bala, Mina se encuentra con Michiru, Amy, Setsuna, Rei, Andrew, Lita, y Malachite, Seiya y sus hermanos…pues Seiya fue asistido en el hospital, la bala no le causo mucho daño y no quiso quedarse internado, estaba muy preocupado por Haruka. Pues el la quería y no iba a quedarse sentado.

**-sea como sea, es mi familia malachite, se que quieres protegerme, pero yo voy a ir a buscarlas…**dice mina con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-mi ángel, esto es muy peligroso, se que quieres ir por tus hermanas, pero no quiero arriesgarte**. Le dice malachite

**-pues malachite, ella tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, también esta mi hermano ahí, y yo también voy a ir…**le dice rei muy angustiada

-**sabemos el numero de matricula el tipo de auto y tu malachite ya encontraste la dirección del dueño del vehiculo, pues Amy anoto bien la matricula, no esperes que nos quedemos esperando, podemos ayudar y si tu te vas créeme que nosotros también iremos, pero por nuestros propios medios.** Dice seiya

**-oigan, esto no es una película de acción, aquí hay cosas muy peligrosas…** dijo marchite

**-no tratamos de convencerte, lo haremos con o sin tu ayuda malachite…** dijo michiru

**-ok esta bien, pero seguirán mis ordenes, porque no puedo exponerlos a que algo les pase y menos a ti mi ángel, te están buscando a ti amor… **no quiero perderte. Dice marchite y la mira a mina.

**-tengo una idea…michiru vamos a tu habitación ustedes esperen aquí ya volvemos…**les dijo mina

Pasaron varios minutos y en el hostal un grupo de jóvenes esperaban a la rubia loca que volviera… pero cuando vieron venir a michiru, todos se quedaron asombrados y a la vez gritaron.

**-¡MINA! **


	16. Chapter 16

aqui otro loco capitulo besos y gracias por el aguante

**Capitulo 16**

**Un plan de locos**

Con la boca abierta y sin parpadear, estaban todos en el hostal al ver a mina, pues era un cambio muy repentino.

**-¿mina eres tu?** Pregunta lita

**-bueno si pues así creo que no correré peligro, espero que no me reconozcan**. Dice mina

El cambio consistió en un corte de pelo como el de haruka y un tinte de cabello color negro pues michiru sabia mucho de belleza y había echo un buen trabajo con mina.

**-pero porque hiciste esto, tu pelo, ¿mi ángel que tienes en mente?** Dice malachite mirando desconcertado su novia

**-oye niña, tu si que estas locas…** le dice yaten

-gracias, yaten lo tomare como un cumplido. Y si tengo una idea. Dice mina con cara de picara.

-**oigan, esto me trae un mal presentimiento**. Dice Malachite desconfiado

**-y si la idea es de mina, es posible que hayan problemas**. Dice Seiya

**-bueno, este cambio de look es para que no me reconozcan pues ya saben que van a venir por mi en cualquier momento y necesitamos un señuelo**. Dice Mina

**-vamos chicos escuchen que no es mala idea y así podremos llegar hasta el lugar donde están Serena, Haruka y Darién, ya que esa dirección podría ser solo una fachada para engañarnos y distraernos.** Dice Michiru apoyando a mina.

**-pero que están planeando, no quiero exponer a mina, como es eso del señuelo.** Dice Malachite preocupado

**-no creo que sea nada bueno viniendo de mina**. Dice Yaten

**-bueno a mina se le ocurrió que alguien podría hacerse pasar por ella.** Dijo Michiru

**-y pero tiene que ser alguien que tenga el largo de su cabello, la misma estatura, y la verdad chicas ninguna coincidimos.** Dijo Amy

**- es cierto pero, hay alguien aquí que si coincide…** (Hizo una pausa con una mirada picara**)… Yaten… Yaten…Yaten…** dijo Mina señalando al peli plateado

**-¡que!...** (Dijo abriendo los ojos grandes)…no, no, no…estas del tomate si crees que yo voy a hacer algo así. Dijo Yaten negándose

**-hay yaten solo será por una buena causa, además michiru es muy buena con el maquillaje solo tienes que teñirte el pelo…**le dice Mina insistiendo

**-estas loca nena, que te pasa, ni en pedo me visto de mujer…y menos para imitarte a vos…me cansaría de hacerme pasar por una loca como tu…** dice Yaten enojado

**-oye hermano es muy buena idea, así podremos llegar hasta los chicos, solo finges ser Mina, así no la arriesgamos a ella…**le dice Seiya riéndose de su hermano pero tratando de convencerlo

**-es buena idea, necesitamos de alguien fuerte que nos ayude por si algo sale mal, no podemos exponer a Mina**. Dice Malachite

**-pero me tengo que vestir de mujer y teñir mi pelo, ¿que se comieron?, están locos, aparte creen que no se van a dar cuenta que soy un hombre**. Dice Yaten

**-no te preocupes yaten,…pues tienes facciones muy lindas y…no se darán cuenta…** dice Amy muy tímida y ruborizada.

**-mmm, ¿y ese comentario hermanita?** Le dijo Setsuna a Amy que se puso mas roja y se quedo callada.

Mientras en el hostal los chicos quieren convencer a Yaten de que acepte el plan, en el cautiverio de Serena.

-**Oye haruka, quédate quieta mira como tienes el ojo debo curarte, y no te quites el algodón de la nariz hasta que no dejes de sangrar…**le dice Darién a haruka retándola

-**pues no puedo tranquilizarme, debemos salir de aquí, no permitiré que diamante se salga con las suyas.** Dice haruka

**-¿porque nuestro abuelo nos hizo esto?, no logro entender, ¿como fue capaz?…**le dije a mi hermana dejando caer algunas lagrimas, no podía creer lo que nos hizo mi abuelo. Cuando haruka me contó porque diamante nos secuestro, y que fue culpa de una apuesta de mi abuelo se me partió el corazón en mil dedazos, es algo increíble, que un ser de tu familia, a quien le tenia tanto respeto y admiración, nos haya traicionado de esa manera, ahora entiendo porque murió y quien lo mato. Aun con todo este dolor y decepción no puedo odiar al pobre viejo por que es de mi familia. Pero tengo mucho miedo, y mas al saber que puedo quedar en las manos de un degenerado que quiera hacerme vaya a saber que cosas, y que mis hermanas corran la misma desgracia. Y Darién, cuando logren lo que quieren, seguro lo mataran… no, no quiero pensar en eso, dios mío ayúdanos.

**-ya tranquila hermanita, es verdad que nuestro abuelo, ese viejo trastornado se equivoco… pero te prometo que el bastardo de diamante no va a lograr nada, no lo permitiré**. Me dijo haruka

-**y yo tampoco permitiré que les haga algo, las defenderé con mi vida mi niña, lo juro.** Me dice Darién

**-Darién tengo mucho miedo…**le dije a mi amado mientras lo abrazaba, el me beso la frente y me abrazo

**-ahora serena, tu deber es ponerte bien, te tienes que mejorar, Darién y yo te cuidaremos y esos malditos perros no te harán daño**. Me dijo haruka mientras tomaba mis manos

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y era Ann que nos traía algo de comer.

**-aquí les dejo esto, deben alimentarse, tienen que recuperar sus fuerzas**

**-Ann… tú debes ayudarnos a escapar, nosotros te ayudaremos a ti en lo que necesites.** Le dijo Darién

**-no puedo lo siento…**dijo Ann

**-eres tan cómplice y culpable como ellos, eres una maldita perra.** Le dijo haruka muy enojada

**-no yo no soy así, es… es que si no obedezco… mataran a mi pequeña Rini y a mi esposo Rubeus, me están obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero… y tengo mucho miedo…**nos dijo Ann con lagrimas en sus ojos

**-¡que!...entonces tu también eres una victima**. Le dije

-**me secuestraron hace un año y medio, mi esposo y mi niña me están buscando. Y diamante me amenazo con matarlos si intento hacer algo en su contra, soy enfermera trabajaba en el hospital de akita, hace un año y medio que sufro abusos y golpes, me están prostituyendo… quisiera volver a ver a mi pequeña una vez mas, pero se que eso nunca pasara**. Nos dijo Ann con el llanto que no pudo retener

**-dios mío, diamante es un demonio. Perdóname no sabía**. Dijo haruka conmovida

**-con mas razón Ann, ayúdanos y no permitiremos que esta bestia siga haciéndote daño**. Le dijo Darién, Ann lo miro y cuando iba a contestar Alan entro

**-vamos Ann, porque te demoras tanto, y ustedes calladitos que me duele la cabeza no me hagan venir de nuevo**. Dijo Alan amenazándonos con su arma, Ann tuvo que salir y luego cerraron la puerta.

En el hostal

Habían pasado algunas horas y mina y los chicos habían convencido con mucho trabajo a yaten de que se hiciera pasar por mina. Michiru lo estaba tiñendo y arreglando, y mina y los demás estaban en la sala principal del hostal esperando.

-**bueno si secuestraron a haruka y serena, es porque hace rato están siguiendo sus pasos, deben de saber todas sus rutinas diarias, debemos decirle a yaten que vaya al crow, como los hace todos los días mina para trabajar y lo seguimos muy de cerca…** dijo malachite

-**si es lo mejor, además solo están esperando a que me descuide.** Dijo mina

-**chicos, hice lo que pude…pero aquí esta la falsa mina…** dijo michiru soltando una carcajada

De pronto salio seiya con un flequillo como el de mina el cabello teñido de dorado, maquillado con un pantalón un poco ajustado y una remerita color naranja, venia caminando con unas sandalias que le entorpecían el paso, se veía demasiado gracioso, estaba furioso por haber accedido a esa transformación.

**-guau… yaten si no tuviera a mi ángel a mi lado me enamoro de vos. **Le dijo malachite riéndose

**-hay hermanito. No mejor hermanita, que linda te ves…** le dice taiki que esta llorando de la risa

-**hermano si me dejas tomarte una foto, para el recuerdo, te doy lo que quieras hasta te consigo un novio…** le dice seiya

**-ya dejen de molestar, imbeciles, porque si no me saco todo este disfraz a la mierda**. Dice yaten furioso

**-aun falta algo yaten para que estés mas parecido a mi…** dijo mina tomando un listón rojo y colocándoselo en el cabello a yaten… **ahora si estas igual a mi, michiru te quedo genial, sos una genia amiga**. Dijo mina

**-bueno gracias, me esmere bastante, y me costo mucho, pues este señor da trabajo**. Dijo michiru señalando a yaten

**-y que querían que fuera feliz a vestirme así, espero que mis fans no se enteren de esto**. Dijo yaten enojado, lo que causo una carcajada grupal de todos los que estaban en el hostal.

En el cautiverio

Se abre la puerta nuevamente y desde el marco el maldito de diamante nos dice:

**-les tengo una noticia buena y otra mala, cual quieren primero…** nos dijo jugando y burlándose de nosotros

-**habla ya maldito animal…** le dijo haruka poniéndose de pie

**-bueno, muy pronto verán a su hermanita mina, otra vez, aunque será por poco tiempo porque serán entregadas a sus compradores que están ansiosos de tenerlas.** Nos dijo diamante


	17. Chapter 17

Hola amigos como están aquí les dejo otro capitulo, les agradezco por sus comentarios y sugerencia, quiero agradecerles por apoyarme siempre, les aviso que mañana 25 de febrero es mi cumple así que quizás el martes estoy actualizando de nuevo. Gracias especialmente a naiara, nai sd, conyta bombom., Usako chiba t, mari. , yesqui2000, Brenda, luna p27, starvenus, babylove, nanny. Sailor gaby. Muchas gracias…

**Capitulo 17**

**La buena jugada de mina**

Un plan algo descabellado se había puesto en marcha, un pobre cantante de pop, obligado a aceptar el plan que minuto a minuto siente arrepentimiento, se encuentra lamentándose en el sofá del hostal, mientras la niña loca ahora morocha y pelo corto, sale de su habitación caminado, bueno haciéndose pasar por hombre vestida con Jean azul estilo rapero una remera color gris, y una camisa ancha encima. Viene caminando como si se hubiera bajado de un caballo, mascando chicle y con una barba como si estuviera rasurada recién solo que es maquillaje que le puso michiru.

**-que decís linda, salimos esta tarde…** le dice mina a yaten queriendo poner una voz gruesa

**-tu si que estas loca mina, siento a cada segundo que lo voy a lamentar de por vida**. Le dice yaten afligido y molesto

**-hay yaten, sonríele a la vida, y sácale lengua, no vas atener ocasiones como estas seguido**. Le dice mina muy divertida

**-para voz es fácil eres mujer y vestirte de hombre no es la gran cosa, pero yo parezco un travesti…**dice yaten

**-hay hermano, digo hermanita te ves adorable…**le dice taiki

**-si ahora tendremos que andar armados por si alguno te quiere invitar a salir…**le dice seiya riéndose.

**-Ya vasta ustedes dos…**les grita yaten enojado

Entrando al hostal malachite, mira a su novia que ahora es un chico… bueno no del todo…y le dice, abrazándola por atrás.

**-oye angelito, espero que mi novia no se entere de que me gustas eres un morocho muy lindo…**le dijo en un tono muy seductor

**-bueno entonces no hagas que tu linda novia nos descubra…**le dice mina besándolo y siguiéndole el juego.

En ese instante baja la vieja pesada de siempre y al ver a malachite y a mina como hombre, pues al no reconocerla se sorprende de vera "dos hombres besándose", y les dice.

-**esto es lo único que le faltaba, a usted señor, acaso sabe su novia que es gay.** Le dice la vieja molesta.

**-tranquila señora, la rubia no es celosa, y si quiere podemos hacer un cuarteto, si usted se nos une…** le dice mina con voz gruesa

La vieja la mira horrorizada y sale sin decir nada, pues esta vez la habían dejado sin palabras por metida, a lo que a mina y malachite le provoco mucha gracia.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos, se dieron las pautas a seguir para que todo salga bien. Michiru, Rei y mina se subieron a una trafic que tenia setsuna, junto con seiya y taiki, a yaten le pusieron un micrófono y un localizador, por si algo sale mal, lo ocultaron bien entre su ropa. Y le dijeron que vaya al crow, pero Amy lo quiso acompañar, así que se fueron juntos. Después de que yaten salio malachite se subió a la trafic con los demás y de lejos seguían a yaten y Amy que iban caminando por la vereda.

Como podía y con dificultad yaten camina muy chueco con unas sandalias, y Amy lo sostenía pues los tacos no era lo de yaten, mientras que sus amigos en la camioneta se reían de su caminar. Pasaron por una esquina donde estaban tres pibes hablando y al verlas las silbaron y les dijeron.

**-parece que del cielo se escaparon dos Ángeles, hay rubia, estas re buena mamita…**dijo uno de los pibes

**-y la peli azul esta que se parte, nena no quieres venir a tomar algo conmigo…**dice otro

**-vamos nenas tenemos para las dos…**les dice el tercero

**-que te pasa boludo, quieres una piña, pues tengo para los tres…** les dice yaten olvidándose de su papel de mujer.

Los pibes se quedaron mudos al escuchar la voz gruesa de la "rubia" y no dijeron nada mas solo se miraban entre si. Amy le dio un codazo a yaten para que se tranquilice y para que no olvide el plan, siguieron caminando.

**-como mierda hacen ustedes para andar con estos tacos…** dijo yaten tambaleándose

**-yaten es cuestión de costumbre, después ni lo sentís…**le dijo Amy con una sonrisa

**-no te preocupes Amy, no quiero acostumbrarme…**le dice yaten

En la trafic malachite los sigue de lejos pero sin perderlos de vista, en ese momento aparece un auto de la nada y encierra a yaten y Amy en un rincón de la vereda, del mismo se bajan tres hombres encapuchados y armados.

**-hola mina, es tu turno así que no te resistas, sube al auto… y tu amiga también, pues esta muy linda la niña, y no podemos dejar testigos…**dice el encapuchado.

Yaten y Amy sin decir nada se suben al vehiculo, sin resistirse pues el plan estaba saliendo como esperaban, solo que no contaban con que también se lleven a Amy.

El vehiculo pone se pone en marcha y los chicos de la trafic, deciden seguirlos.

**-esos malditos se llevan a mi hermana también, malachite no los pierdas de vista por favor…** dice michiru desesperada.

El auto siguió su camino hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la ciudad de Tokio, donde los árboles hacen que el camino desaparezca, malachite los sigue de lejos para no levantar sospecha, además lleva encendido un monitor y el audio, porque yaten lleva el micrófono y un aparato localizador que les indica donde esta.

Al entrarse en el bosque la señal se va perdiendo pero malachite sigue en marcha pues sabe que por ese lugar no esta habitado, solo hay una casa quinta abandonada.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del cautiverio

**-¿haruka que le paso a seiya?...** pregunto Darién, quien tenia unos paños remojándolos en agua pues a serena le había vuelto a subir la fiebre.

**-le dispararon, no pude ayudarlo… me siento mal porque el quiso defenderme, ya hora jamás se lo podré agradecer…**dijo haruka afligida

**-a lo mejor solo lo hirieron, piensa que puede estar bien…**le dije con muy poca fuerza, ya que no podía respirar bien, un silbido salía de mi respiración agitada, el lugar me ahogaba, hay mucho polvo, y cada vez me siento peor.

-**serena, eso quisiera creer pero, no lo se… el recibió un balazo por mi… no tenia que hacer eso…**dijo haruka

**-el esta enamorado de ti hermanita, que no lo quieras ver es otra cosa...** (Me volvió la tos)…**debes, de tener fe…le** dije con dificultad

**-serena, trata de no hablar no te hace bien…** me dijo haruka

**-es verdad mi niña, no te esfuerces, estas muy débil, tienes que descansar…** me dijo Darien, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

**-ese maldito de diamante, ahora va a ir por mina, ojala que no la encuentre…**dijo haruka pensando en nuestra hermana.

**-les prometo a las dos, que ese animal, no se va a salir con las suyas, aunque tenga que dar mi vida… no lo permitiré, mi niña este desgraciado no te tocara ni un solo cabello…**dijo darien mientras me ponía en mi frente un pañito húmedo.

**-ese maldito me las pagara…**dice haruka.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, era Ann que nos traía algo para tomar y unos medicamentos más.

**-Ann eres nuestra única esperanza, ayúdanos por favor…**le dijo Darién en voz baja

**-se que estoy amenazada, pero también estoy cansada, los ayudare con una condición…**dijo Ann

**-lo que sea, solo dinos…** le dijo haruka

**-que no permitan que a mi hija y a mi esposo les pase algo…por favor prométanlo…** nos dijo Ann

**-te lo prometemos Ann…** dijo Darién

**-no te fallaremos, tu familia estará bien…** dijo haruka

**-bien pues tengo un plan, tenemos poco tiempo, pues necesito hacer esto bien, si no todo estará perdido, confíen en mi…**dijo ann

**-recuerda que ese maldito nos tiene vendidas no disponemos de mucho tiempo Ann…le** dijo haruka

**-lo se por eso mismo debemos actuar lo mas antes posible…**dijo Ann

En ese momento se escucha el ruido de un auto llegar y voces dando ordenes a gritos, cuando tres hombres traen a empujones a dos chicas, una peli azul y la otra rubia, las arrojan a la habitación están esposadas, y le dicen a Ann que salga de la habitación, dejándonos encerrados nuevamente.

**-MINA, AMY…**grita haruka mientras se acerca a quien parecía su hermana, pero cuando la ve se queda muda y confundida…**tu no eres mina**…dice

**-no haruka soy yaten, pero no hables fuerte, esto fue una trampa para llegar hasta ustedes…tu hermana esta bien…**dijo yaten

**-enserio… pero como… que… ¿cual es su plan? ¿Y porque te disfrazaste de mina?...**dijo darien muy extrañado y sin saber que decir

**-miren es muy largo de contar, solo quédense tranquilos que los vamos a sacar de aquí… ¿Cómo esta serena?** dice Amy

**-a empeorado, necesitamos llevarla al hospital… pues no nos queda mucho tiempo… sus pulmones están muy afectados…. Por favor debemos actuar rápido…** dijo Darién muy preocupado.

**-Amy, como esta mina…quiero verla…** le dije casi sin entender lo que pasaba, pues estaba entrando en uno de esos delirios que me causaba la fiebre.

**-esta bien serena, tu hermana tuvo la idea y esta muy cerca ya pronto saldremos de aquí así que solo relájate, y no hables debes de conservar tus fuerza…**dijo Amy

**-y seiya…el esta… ¿que le paso?...** pregunto haruka con miedo a la respuesta que le iba a dar yaten

**-el esta bien…solo fue una herida…esta afuera también…el no quiso quedarse, solo quiere estar presente ayudar en lo que sea…** dijo yaten

**-enserio, que bien…digo que bueno que este bien…**dijo haruka al escuchar que seiya esta bien relajándose y luego queriendo no darle tanta importancia, pero es inútil que lo haga pues todos sabíamos que algo pasaba entre ellos. Solo que no quería admitir que sentía cosas por el.

**-y como no se dieron cuenta de que tu no eres mina, bueno al principio me confundí, pero de cerca pareces… bueno no eres muy parecido a mi hermana, además te digo que… mejor me cayo…** dijo haruka al ver la cara de yaten que esta rojo de ira.

**-bueno además es algo muy gracioso, perdón yaten pero te ves muy raro así…**dijo darien

**-oigan, calladitos se ven mejor, además no deberían de burlarse de su salvador**. Dijo yaten de brazos cruzados.

Nuevamente la tranquilidad desaparece al abrirse la puerta, porque ingresa diamante para corroborar que sus matones hayan traído a mina.


	18. Chapter 18

hola amigos, gracias por sus mensajitos aqui les dejo otro capitulo, de mi loca imaginacion, no se pierdan ningun detalle ya que esta historia esta llegando a su fin. besos

**Capitulo 18**

**Siguiendo el plan y algo más**

La silueta del ser mas despreciable del planeta se hizo presente en nuestro cautiverio, Haruka estaba frente a el, Amy y Darién a mi lado, y la falsa Mina le estaba dando la espalda.

-**veo que no solo trajeron a la bella hermanita Tsukino, si no que también trajeron otra bella señorita… que al mirarla detenidamente, es una joya preciosa… o quizás un Diamante en bruto que hay que trabajar…**dice Diamante mirando a Amy

**-no te acerques maldito, ella no tiene que estar aquí, déjala ir…** le dice Haruka

**-no te parece, que estas sobrepasando los limites maldito imbesil, porque no peleas con migo, a ver si te la aguantas, déjalas ir…**le dice Darién retándolo a pelear

**-doctorcito, hermosa Haruka, no me digan que haga cosas que no quiero hacer, saben esto es entretenido… pues el doctor quiere pelear, pero es gracioso de todos modos morirás…y ustedes al igual que esta linda señorita, serán enviadas con sus dueños…**dijo Diamante burlándose

**-no…diamante por favor, déjalos ir…**le dije con muy poca fuerza

**-hay Serena, me conmueve verte así, pero mas te vale que te repongas, por que no pienso perder mi dinero y tu Mina, creo que estas muy relajada, o asustada por que no me miras…**dice diamante

**-porque no me llamo Mina, idiota…**le dijo Yaten dándose vuelta para mirarlo

**-¡que!...pero que demonios… ¿quien diablos eres tu?...y ustedes imbeciles a quien han traído, no se dan cuenta de que es un hombre, malditos entupidos…**dice Diamante furioso y golpeando a Alan y Fiore, y a un tercer hombre que no sabíamos su nombre.

**-señor, discúlpenos, pero es que… ella, bueno el daba justo con la descripción y se parecía a la chica, lleva hasta el mismo moño, no nos dimos cuenta…**dice Fiore muy nervioso

**-no saben diferenciar una mujer de un hombre, ¿que tienen en sus ojos pedazo de idiotas?...**dijo Diamante

**-veo Diamante que no te ha salido todo como esperabas…**le dice Haruka burlándose

**-esto no se quedara así, y no canten victoria ustedes… parece que tendré que hacer el trabajo yo mismo…**dice diamante furioso, sale de la habitación, empujando a sus matones, estos salen detrás, llevándose a Ann y cierran la puerta.

Muy cerca del cautiverio se encontraban Malachite, Rei, Mina, Michiru, Taiki y Seiya, entre los arbustos, que estaban muy largos y se podían ocultar muy bien.

**-chicas ya di aviso a la policía, ellos vendrán muy pronto, por ahora debemos distraerlos, pues no se pueden dar por enterados de nuestro plan ya que seguramente descubrieron a Yaten**. Dice Malachite.

**-¿porque no podemos escuchar nada, si hasta recién se escuchaba lo que hablaban?** Pregunta Rei

**-debe ser que el micrófono no esta funcionando… no se pero hay que estar alertas, mientras tanto hay que seguir con el plan…**dijo Malachite

**-amor, creo que es hora de que actuemos…**dijo Mina

**-bien, pero Rei, Taiki tengan mucho cuidado por favor.** Dice Malachite

**-no te preocupes Malachite, vamos a ir con cuidado**. Dice Taiki

Los dos jóvenes salen al camino, hasta la quinta, era una manera de distraer a los hombres que custodiaban la casona, mientras que los demás irían por la parte de atrás, para ver si logran encontrar algún recoveco por donde entrar.

**-oye Taiki puedes hacerme el favor de tranquilizarte…**dice Rei

-**si estoy tranquilo…no..no..noo ves que estoy ..Tran…quilo**. le dice Taiki tartamudeando

**-ajam… tranquilino rodrigues decírselo a tu crujir de dientes, cálmate o te golpeo…**le dice Rei amenazando

**-oigan ustedes… ¡quietos ahí!…**les dice un hombre que estaba fuera de la quinta custodiando

**-hay nos descubrieron, ¿que hacemos?, nos van a matar…no quiero morir…**dice Taiki desesperado

-**deja de histeriquiar, ¡puedes calmarte idiota!…** le dice Rei furiosa y sin paciencia… **y por favor deja de moverte así parece que te estuvieras por hacer encima…**

**-¿quienes son ustedes?¿que hacen aquí?...** pregunto el hombre

**-OH disculpe buen hombre, pero nuestro vehiculo esta averiado, y nos preguntábamos si tendría algún teléfono para llamar a una grúa…**dice Rei

**-y que no pueden usar su celular o solo lo llevan de adorno en el cinturón, porque esta de moda…** le dice le hombre señalando el celular que lleva Taiki

**-jajaja…es que, no sepo, no sabo, a digo este… mi…**dice Taiki nervioso pero Rei lo interrumpe

-**lo que mi marido intenta decir, es que no tenemos señal…**dijo rei

Mientras tanto Malechite les dice a Mina y Michiru que se queden detrás de un árbol, ellos se van al fondo de la quinta agachas, pero Michiru y Mina son dinamita y no quieren esperar así que ven una pequeña ventana y se dirigen hasta allá sin obedecer a Malachite.

**-lo siento pero no tenemos teléfono señorita, será mejor que se vayan…**dice el hombre a Rei

**-vamos no sea malito, ayúdenos si…**le dice Rei coqueteándole

**-¡que me han visto cara de buen samaritano!, no hago caridad váyanse si no verán…** les dice amenazando con un pistola, Taiki se pone muy nervios al contrario de Rei que se le acerca mas y le dice muy cerca de su cuerpo pero sin tocarlo.

**-bueno, porque no quieres colaborar, podrías ser muy bien recompensado…** le dice Rei haciendo un caminito con sus dedos por el brazo del hombre, lo cual al sujeto le provoca y entrando en el juego de Rei le dice.

**-¿y que me darás a cambio?, linda**

Rei se le acerca al oído sensualmente y le agarra la mano con la que sujeta el arma y le da un rodillazo en sus partes, el hombre se retuerce y rei aprovecha y le golpea en la cara noqueándolo. Taiki solo pega un grito de niña.

**-bueno yo ya me deshice del sujeto, ahora compórtate como hombre y ayúdame a esconderlo**. Le dice Rei a Taiki que tiembla como niñita

Mientras tanto diamante estaba hablando por teléfono muy nervioso y cuelga la llamada, se toma la cabeza y se dirige a la habitación donde están los prisioneros llama a Fiore, y Alan que vengan con las armas y decide entrar.

**-muy bien princesa serena, te llego el turno de acudir a tu castillo, no podemos hacer esperar a tu príncipe…Fiore llévala a mi auto…** dice Diamante burlándose y ordenando a uno de sus hombres.

**-no serena, no… maldito… déjenla…** grita Darién pero Diamante le da un tiro en el pie. Haruka quiere golpearlo al igual que Yaten, pero Alan y diamante los golpean. Serena estaba muy débil, sus gritos eran muy dolorosos ya que la afección de sus pulmones era muy grave y se desmayo.

Fiore la sube a al vehiculo de diamante, Rei y Taiki se esconden para que no los vean. Diamante agarra del cuello a Darién que esta adolorido y le dice

**-lastima, es tan hermosa tu novia, no pude dar una probadita, pero el hombre que la compro sabrá disfrutarla, si es que sobrevive en el camino… cuando vuelva me encargare de ti doctorcito…. Enciérrenlos…después vengo por ti Haruka. **

-**maldito bastardo no te atrevas a tocarla… te matare oíste…** le grita Darién

Fuera de la quinta

**-ayúdame Taiki distráelo…**dice Rei escondida pensando como llegar a serena

**-¿que yo que?¿ estas loca?... me mataran…** dice Taiki asustado

**-por dios acaso no tienes pantalones…hazlo ya…**le dice Rei dándole una patada que lo saca del escondite y haciendo que Fiore lo vea…

**-Ey tu alto ahí…**le dice Fiore a Taiki, pero este se hecha a correr y Fiore lo persigue, mientras tanto Rei aprovecha y se sube al auto, pero diamante viene saliendo y se oculta con la manta que tiene Serena, el vehiculo arranca y se pone en marcha.

Por otro lado Mina y Michiru se dirigen hasta la ventanita pero son sorprendidas por el tercer hombre que las ve y les dice

**-alto… ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?...**dice el hombre apuntándoles con un arma.


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno amigas aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de esta loca historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios quiero que sepan que recibo muy bien consejos y criticas, no discrimino nada solo pienso que no es necesario la ofensas, porque sinceramente no estoy discriminando a nadie, y las parejas que elegí se dieron como parte de mi historia. No tengo nada en contra de nadie ni de ninguna religión, ni elección personal, sola es un fic que surgió como muchos y quise compartir. Muchas gracias a mis amigas incondicionales: NAIARA, NAI SD, BARBIELOVE, BRENDA ESCUDERO, MARI. , YESQUI2000, LUNA P27, USAKO-CHIBA, CONYTA BOMBOM…No se pierdan el último capitulo de esta historia… besos

**Capitulo 19**

**El horror comienza a llegar a su fin**

Mina y Michiru, queriendo llegar hasta una ventana, desobedeciendo a Malachite, y como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato, o mejor dicho atraparon dos lindos pajaritos de un solo tiro…bueno aunque no es tan así, si esta la loca de mina metida en el lío.

**-les pregunte ¿Qué hacen aquí?...**dice el hombre impacientándose

**-como te atreves a apuntarme man, ¿en que mundo vives, no sabes quien soy yo?…** dice mina poniendo una voz gruesa y canchereando con los gestos

**-de que hablas ¿quien eres?...no te muevas…**le dice el hombre que no deja de apuntarle

**-¿que quien soy?…. Tu preguntas ¿quien soy?…sabes si yo quisiera te aplasto con un solo llamado, acaso el nombre de diamante no te suena…holaaaa… ¿hay algo en tu cabeza?** Dice Mina tratando de engañar al hombre, Michiru la mira esta nerviosa y preocupada pero la deja que siga con su juego

**-oye…diamante no me dijo nada, voy a llamarlo…así que no te muevas o te mato, dime tu nombre…** dice el hombre nervioso

**-¿este es el recibimiento que tengo?, después de que me dedique tanto en conseguirles la sorpresa, la mejor sorpresa… nos sabes como me pone esta falta de educación, deja yo llamare a Diamante para informarle de tu desconfianza, después de todo el sabrá que hacer con tigo…¿como te llames?. **Dice Mina tratando de evitar que el hombre le avise a Diamante, y como Mina es tan convincente y persuasiva el hombre guarda su celular

**-soy zafiro, y lo siento es que no se me informo de su visita señor…**

**-Bond… minako Bond…**le dice mina haciéndose la interesante… **vez preciosa así te tratan los subordinados hoy, le das la mano y te quieren agarrar el codo…**dice Mina** a **Michiru le sigue el juego, al ver que la loca había logrado algo imposible, convencer a un guardia no era nada fácil, pero este joven cayo como un tonto…

-**sepa disculparme señor Bond, pero créame que debo estar bien alerta a todo…**dice zafiro

-**lo se zafiro y me agrada que cumplas con tu deber, por eso te diré que dejare que seas el primero en ver el show de la sirena…ven preciosa con papi…**le dice mina mientras agarra de la cintura a michiru con fuerza como si fuera de su propiedad.

**-en serio, ¿ella es la famosa sirena?...** dice zafiro emocionado

**-pues claro que si… ¿donde están mis modales?... sirena saluda al buen joven…**dice mina mientras le da una cachetada en la cola a michiru, esta la mira molesta pero le sigue el juego.

**-hola zafiro, nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy…**le dice michiru mientras lo abraza y aprovecha que el joven esta atontado con su belleza y le quita el arma. Mina se va por detrás del joven y toma el arma que le pasa michiru y le pega un culatazo haciendo desmayar al pobre tonto que cayo en su trampa. Lo toman de los pies y lo arrastran al matorral, atándole de pies y manos, colocándole una mordaza en la boca, y lo dejan inconciente.

**-me debes la nalgada mina…**le dice michiru mientras retoman su camino hasta la ventana.

**-perdón michiru pero debía improvisar…**le dice mina riéndose de ella.

**-sheee… silencio, aquí hay alguien… mira…**dice michiru mientras mira por la ventana

-**son los chicos… los encontramos…hay que avisarle a malachite**. Dice mina

Mientras tanto taiki era perseguido por Fiore, el castaño corría como si estuviera en una maratón, ni lento ni perezoso para el escape, cuando llega hasta un árbol grande y hueco decide ocultarse tras de el. Fiore al ver que había perdido de vista al castaño, da media vuelta y decide volver. Cuando voltea se sorprende al ver a marchite y seiya intenta dispararle, pero es detenido por taiki que por fin tomo coraje y se hizo hombre, lanzándose hasta el.

Los otros dos aprovechan y lo golpean, logrando desarmar a Fiore, marchite le pone unas esposas, y lo levanta para llevarlo hasta la quinta.

Las chicas siguen espiando la casa y a mina se le ocurre otra idea.

-¿**que estas haciendo?…**le pregunta michiru al ver a mina sacar algo de su pequeño bolso de cintura

**-es el momento de que harukita nos ayude…**dice mina sacando a su pequeña rata del bolsito… ¡si la había traído!, si se lo preguntaban.

**-perdón mi ignorancia pero ¿en que nos va a ayudar la rata?…**pregunto michiru con cara de ¡ES UN CHISTE!

**-hay michiru…fe y perseverancia amiga, aun no has visto las cosas que soy capaz de hacer y bueno…en mis ratos libres pude entrenar bien a harukita…**dice mina

**-tengo que ver este para creerlo…**dice michiru

**-ven con migo…y veras lo que hace mi linda ratita…**dice mina

Caminan pegadas a la pared observando que no haya nadie al rededor, pues ellas habían atrapado y atado a zafiro, malachite , seiya y taiki, habían atrapado a Fiore, rei golpeo a otro guardia, pero ahora va en el coche con diamante, solo quedaban Alan y Ann. En la quinta así que con precaución se aproximan a una ventana grande del frente de la quinta, y mina ve el lugar buscando algo, hasta ver una llave en una mesa y penso que puede servirles así que metió a la rata por un agujero de la ventana. Se agachan, para no ser vistas y la ratita, se va caminado por los recovecos hasta subir por una pequeña mesita ratonera que había en la sala, trepa hasta arriba y toma una llave con su boca, que habían en la mesa. Alan ve al animal y grita

**-no la rata se lleva las llaves de la habitación, ¡atrápala!...**le dice alan a ann, corriendo detrás de la rata, pero el animal sube por la ventana y al llegar al hueco queda atrapada por el vidrio de la ventana, mina intenta rescatarla, le toma la llave y quiere sacar al animalito de su trampa pero Alan la agarra de la cola y la mete adentro. Mina se enoja y se levanta corriendo y va hasta la puerta de entrada, abriéndola y pidiéndole a su mascota.

**-oye tu maldito, devuélveme a mi rata…le** dice mina enfrenándolo, michiru la sigue de atrás

**-quieres esta peste,** (le dice sosteniendo a la rata de la cola cruelmente)**… pues mira lo que hago con tu mascota…**dijo Alan a mina arrojándola con fuerza contra la pared, mina se desespera y grita

**-nooooo, haruka…la mataste maldito…**le dice mina y se le arroja encima a Alan y lo agarra de los pelos, michiru la ayuda y le da de patadas y cachetadas. Alan con fuerza empuja a michiru y golpea a mina, pero Ann toma un jarrón y se lo da en la cabeza dejándolo desmallado. Ann ayuda a levantar a Michiru y le dice

**-tranquilas chicas yo las voy a ayudar, esa es la puerta donde están los demás encerrados, abran y ayúdenlos a escapar yo me encargo de este infeliz.**

**-gracias, dice michiru…** (Mira a mina que tiene en sus manos al pequeño animal sin vida, sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas**)…Mina, lo siento mucho…voy a sacar a los chicos, ¿estarás bien?**...dice Michiru

**-si, harukita fue muy valiente…ayuda a los chicos, ve rápido Michiru**. Dice Mina llorando. Michiru le abrió la puerta y vio a los chicos, que cuando la vieron se alegraron, tenia que sacarle las cadenas de los pies a Haruka y Darien, quien estaba herido en su pie derecho, Ann trajo la llave de las cadenas y los libero.

**-¿donde esta diamante?… ¿que hizo con serena?, ese maldito**. Pregunto Darién saliendo de su cautiverio desesperado con un pie rengo y lastimado.

**-se la llevo hace unos minutos, el comprador pidió que se la llevara, no debe de ir muy lejos**. Dice Ann

**-ese maldito…voy a ir tras de el… ¿donde hay un auto?** Dice Darién

**-afuera esta el coche de Fiore, llévatelo…** dice Ann pasándole unas llaves

**-yo iré con tigo Darien, ¿donde esta Mina, escuche su vos pero no la veo?...**dice Haruka mientras buscaba a su hermana

**-aquí estoy Haruka…**le dice Mina con una tristeza

-**mina… ¿que te hiciste en el pelo?… o mina tu ratita…lo siento…** dice haruka admirando el nuevo loock de su hermana y luego nota la tristeza de mina cuando ve al animalito de su hermana muerto en sus manos.

-**murió como una heroína, hermana… pero vayan a buscar a serena yo estaré bien…**dice mina

**-bien vamos, después hablamos cuídense**. Dice Darién saliendo casi corriendo si no fuera por que su pie se lo imposibilitaba…

**-yo voy con ustedes…** les dice Michiru mientras los sigue.

Los chicos subieron al vehiculo, pero Haruka tomo el volante y acelero, quien mejor que ella para conducir a toda velocidad.

Por otra parte Diamante iba en camino a salir a la carretera pero logra ver los móviles de la policía que venían llegando y decide desviarse del camino entrando por el matorral, cosa que lo perjudico, porque era un camino imposible para los neumáticos del vehiculo, y se pincharon. Entonces tomo su arma y salio del vehiculo, fue a buscar a serena y para su asombro encontró a Rei.

**-¿quien demonios eres tu?…** dijo Diamante al ver a Rei

**-tu peor pesadilla maldito…**le dijo Rei con furia

**-sal del auto…pesadilla…ahora vendrás con migo tu me serás útil nena…**le dijo Diamante apuntándole con el arma

**-te juro que me las pagaras Diamante…** dice Rei

Diamante mientras apuntaba con el arma quiso sacarme del vehiculo, yo estaba despierta pero muy mareada, cuando vi a Rei, me sentí tranquila de saber que no estaba sola, ella me sostenía la mano, pero estaba muy asustada y con la poca fuerza que tenia intente salir del auto, porque con la fuerza que hacia el maldito de diamante me lastimaba. Rei me ayudo a salir y me abrace a ella. Diamante nos hizo caminar, pero yo no podía, Rei me llevaba colgada de su hombro y el maldito venia de atrás gritando y apuntándonos con su arma.

El pastizal hacia que fuera imposible caminar y por causa del susto que llevaba por las amenazas constantes de diamante, mi respiración se estaba complicando, el asma me estaba volviendo y este ataque no me permitió seguir, hasta que caí al suelo tirando a Rei con migo. Ella me hablaba pero yo ya no podía responder, no estaba respirando.

Diamante agarro de los pelos a Rei y se la llevo dejándome tirada en medio de la nada.

**-maldito…no la podemos dejarla así…esta muy mal, morirá**. Gritaba Rei

**-ella ya esta muerta y es un estorbo… ahora camina, que por lo menos con tigo podré ganar algo de plata.** Le decía Diamante mientra la llevaba de los pelos.


	20. Chapter 20

**hola amigos, aqui esta el final, pero les prepare tres extras que voy a a ctulizar en estosdias no se los pierdan**

**Capitulo 20**

**Recuperando la paz y libertad**

Caminando a empujones y bajo amenaza Rei era llevada por Diamante, quien estaba apurado por escapar del alcance de la policía. Pero, para la suerte de Rei, Haruka logro verlos desde el camino, y paro el vehiculo, cuando bajaron salieron corriendo tras de el, Rei aprovecho su descuido y le dio un codazo con todas sus fuerzas en la boca del estomago soltándose de su amarre, una vez libre le pego una patada que le rompió la nariz y lo hizo caer al piso, el pego un tiro, pero por suerte no tenia buena puntería, Rei pudo esquivarlo.

Diamante al ver que venían Darién, Haruka, y las sirenas de los policías estaban cerca, se levanto ligero y se echo a correr. Los policías que habían llegado al lugar salieron corriendo tras de el, el maldito corría de prisa pero no miraba el camino, y en un descuido piso una trampa para osos y quedo atrapado, el grito que pego hizo que los uniformados dieran rápido con el.

El maldito de Diamante, fue rodeado por los policías, que lo arrestaron. El desgraciado gritaba, por la herida de la pierna, tuvieron que quitarle la trampa de osos que le había quebrado el hueso…

Mientras tanto Darien, abrazado a su hermana le dice:

-**Rei, ¿como estas?, ¿que te hizo ese maldito? ¿Donde esta Serena?...**

**-Darien no me hizo nada, estoy bien… pero Serena esta muy mal, este maldito perro la dejo tirada hay que ir por ella estaba muy mal….**dice Rei preocupada

**-¿donde la dejo?, ¿sabes el camino Rei?…**pregunto Haruka

**-si vamos, no perdamos tiempo…**dijo Rei mientras emprendieron camino, hasta el lugar donde estaba serena, dos policías fueron con ellos.

En la quinta

Dos móviles de policías habían llegado hasta la quinta, estaban arrestando a los secuaces de Diamante… Alan, zafiro y el otro cómplice que había golpeado Rei, ya estaban arriba del patrullero. Mientras que Malachite, Seiya y Taiki traían esposado a Fiore.

-**Sargento, este hombre es cómplice de la banda, le atrapamos queriendo escapar…**dijo malachite entregando a Fiore.

-**malachite, seiya , taiki… ¿saben algo de diamante**? Pregunto michiru, que estaba abrazada mina, que no dejaba de llora.

**-no, no sabemos nada de el, ¿que te paso mi ángel?** Pregunto malachite mirando a mina

**-mataron a haruka…**dijo mina soltando un llanto de dolor

-**que…haruka murió, no puede ser…**dijo seiya cayendo de rodillas al piso como si el alma se le hubiera ido del cuerpo.

**-¿como paso?, ¿quien la mato?…**pregunto malachite

**-ese infeliz de Alan la agarro por la cola y la tiro contra la pared…y había sida tan valiente…quiero darle la sepultura que merece…**decía mina entre sollozos

**-¿que la agarro de la cola?, mi amor… ¿estas hablando de tu mascota?...**pregunto malachite

**-pues si amor, si mi hermana no tiene cola de rata…** dijo Mina, mostrándole al animalito que lo tenia sin vida en sus manos.

**-entonces Haruka, ¿tu hermana esta bien?…**dijo Seiya levantándose con velocidad y dejando caer unas lagrimas de alegría al saber que su amad estaba bien.

**-si Seiya, mi hermana y Darien fueron tras de diamante…** aun no sabemos nada de ellos. Dijo mina

-**y Rei, donde esta, debo pedirle una disculpa, pues me comporte como un idiota…** dijo Taiki

**-Rei, no sabemos nada de ella, acaso no estaba con tigo Taiki…**dice Michiru

**-no… bueno la ultima vez ella me pidió que distrajera a Fiore que ella ayudaría a Serena entonces…**dijo Taiki sacando conclusiones

**-entonces Rei también esta con Diamante, seguramente no pudo ayudar a Serena y quedo atrapada con ella…** dijo Amy

**-espero que todo esto termine pronto, y ese maldito pague por todo lo que hizo…**dijo Yaten

**-yo solo les quiero pedir disculpas por todo esto, créanme que no quise hacerle daño a nadie, y ruego a dios que sus amigos estén bien…**dice Ann mientras la llevan esposada, unos oficiales, pues aunque ella no era mala persona, debía hacer algunas declaraciones, y hasta que no se solucione su situación estaría detenida.

**-no te preocupes Ann, nosotros declararemos a tu favor, y podrás volver con tu hijita y tu esposo, es una promesa…**le dice Amy, y Yaten afirma estar de acuerdo con lo que dice la peli azul.

Por otro lado Darién corría sin sangre, olvidándose de su herida en la pierna seguido por Rei , Haruka y los dos oficiales, en busca de Serena, hasta que dieron con el lugar. Darien vio desvanecida a su niña en el piso y fue urgente hasta ella, se acomodo a su lado revisando sus signos vitales, tomando su temperatura, pudo escuchar una débil respiración agitada, pues el ataque de asma y la fiebre la estaban matando, el la acomodo encima de su cuerpo, y pidió a los oficiales que trajeran pronto una ambulancia.

En ese lugar tan frío estaba rindiéndome, mi vida se iba como el agua de mis dedos, cada segundo era tan doloroso hasta que escuche su vos

**-Serena, mi amor escúchame…no te rindas mi niña, quédate con migo…**me decía Darien mientras me abrazaba cubriéndola del frío, Haruka y Rei se sentaron a su lado.

**-vamos hermanita…no nos dejes sola pequeña, por favor pelea por vivir…**me dijo Haruka llorando

El asma me estaba asfixiando, Darién tomo mis manos, y me dijo

**-mi amor…aprieta mis manos…y trata de inspirar, necesito que lo intentes, tranquila mi niña, ya nadie te hará daño…por favor, aprieta mis manos y respira…**

Comencé a apretar las manos de Darién, el ruido de mi inspiración perecía un silbido y cuando al expirar el aire era muy brusco y agitado, pero lo estaba intentando. De mis ojos caían lágrimas de dolor, pero no quería rendirme.

**-eso es mi amor… te amo mi niña, no dejes de luchar… lo estas haciendo bien…**me decía Darién que me tenia en sus brazos

**-vamos Sere, tu puedes…no te rindas…**me decía Rei

**-sigue luchando hermanita…**me alentaba mi hermana, hasta que unos enfermeros llegaron con una camilla y sus herramientas medicas, me coloraron oxigeno, y todo se me hizo oscuro no recuerdo nada mas.

Ciudad de Tokio

Un grupo de jóvenes, todos sucios y abatidos por el cansancio estaban en la sala de espera del hospital numero diez. Darien tenia una venda en su pierna, Seiya tuvo que curar su herida del hombro nuevamente, junto a el estaba Haruka que tenia algunos moretones, nada serio, estaba tomada de su mano, después de todo le alegro saber que no había muerto por el disparo y había confesado sus sentimientos, aunque le costo y bastante hacerlo. Mina y Malachite estaban abrazados y sentados en un banco, Rei estaba de cuclillas en el piso junto a Darien, Taiki y Yaten quien ya se había quitado el maquillaje, el relleno del sostén y los tacos, solo que parecía el vocalista de kiss, todo despeinado y con maquillaje corrido de sus ojos, estaban afirmados a la pared. Michiru y Amy estaban juntas en otro banquito, pero todos esperando un milagro.

La sala de espera se vuelve un signo de interrogación por todos los presentes, cuya pregunta es la misma por todos, ¿Cómo esta serena?

**-familiares de serena tsukino…**pregunto el doctor

**-somos nosotras…**dijeron a la vez haruka y mina

-**bien, la situación de serena es muy complicada, la afección del pulmón se expandió, en este momento esta conectada a un respirador artificial, pero debemos esperar 24 horas para ver si su organismo acepta los medicamentos, de todos modos, todo depende de que serena logre pasar esta noche**. Dijo el doctor

**-eso quiere decir que serena puede morir…**pregunto mina

**-lamentablemente, la infección a obstruido su capacidad respiratoria, y aunque saliera, ella deberá ser transplantada con urgencia….lo lamento… hacemos lo que esta a nuestro alcance…**dijo el medico

**-doctor, podemos verla…**pregunto haruka

**-en este momento es imposible…estamos examinándola, pero cuando esto todo listo los llamare…**dijo el doctor

**-no, no…yo voy a verla…no voy a perder a mi niña…**dijo Darién, levantándose y corriendo hasta la sala de urgencias, como si nada, atropellando a quien se le cruce en el camino. Cuando llego a terapia intensiva, busco a su niña.

La luz fue el destello que me hipnotizaba, su resplandor y calidez me invitaban a un mundo distinto al que conocía, allí no habría dolor, miedo, llanto, ni angustia, ni desesperación, solo paz… estaba soñando, o era real…quizás ya era mi hora de partir, pero…escuche su voz, no me quería ir, quería estar junto a el…gracias dios por abrirme las puertas del cielo, pero alguien me espera en la tierra…

Y así fue que volví, volví a los brazos de Darién, mi morocho lindo…aun me esperaban mas locuras por vivir…

Pasaron dos meses y hoy recién me darán el alta, aunque debo usar un aparato para respirar, pues hasta que mis pulmones vuelvan a funcionar por si solos. No fue necesario el transplante, porque la fe de su amor, el amor de mi Darién, me devolvió la fuerza para resistir…y por suerte se hizo justicia diamante pagaría muchos años junto a sus secuaces en la cárcel, Ann quedo en libertad y volvió con su familia.

Nosotras las locas hermanas tsukino estamos felices y juntas, retomamos nuestras vidas, en Tokio junto a nuestros amados.

Voy camino al crown donde mis hermanas han preparado un show a beneficio de la beba de michiru, chibi chibi, pues necesita un trasplante de medula y es bastante caro.

Al llegar al local, me sorprendió ver que habían puesto un escenario en plena calle, y habían cortado el transito pues estaba lleno de gente, y no era para menos si los three lights iban a cantar…

**-oye yaten ahora no…tienes que cantar compórtate…**dice Amy a yaten que la tenia a los besos detrás del telón.

**-vamos mi amor, aun falta para salir a escena y yo quiero estar con tigo…dale por fis**. Le dice yaten de modo de suplica

**-bueno… esta bien pero quítate el pantalón, y sin tocarme, cuando termines cierra los ojos, que yo te daré una sorpresa…**le dice una picara Amy

-**esta bien chiquita… me encantan las sorpresas…**dice yaten quitándose los pantalones y desprendiendo su camisa, cierra sus ojos y Amy le dice.

**-amor, no hagas trampa cierra los ojos o no te doy la sorpresa…**dice Amy mientras mina la llama con las manos muy picara, Amy se aleja de el sin hacer ruido hasta donde están mina, seiya y taiki escondidos.

**-vamos amor…estoy esperando…**dice yaten en calzones y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando mina tira del telón y Amy le grita…

**-abre los ojos amor…**

Cuando los abre se encuentra con muchas personas que lo miran, se pone rojo y para colmo sale mina con un micrófono y hace que pongan la canción de Bob segar que se llama old time rock n roll

-**con ustedes la estrellita menor y su baile sexy…yaten**… (Mina se le acerca y le dice muy despacio), **esto te pasa por ser mentiroso con Amy ahora baila que te estamos filmando…**

Bueno como verán la venganza de mina seria terrible, pues yaten se lo busco por mentirle a Amy con una salida nocturna, que mina y malachite descubrieron… ahí esta el pobre de yaten rojo como tomate, pero dando un espectáculo de que hablar…y como no le quedaba otra se puso a bailar, luego sus hermanos lo siguieron pero con ropa.

Los aplausos y los gritos de las fans eran un delirio e histeria total… Darién y yo estábamos atónitos pero así fue que los three lights comenzaron el espectáculo, haciendo del, el mejor de sus vidas, porque se divirtieron y lo hicieron en familia…

Hoy puedo decir que soy dichosamente feliz…

fin

AMIGOS:

He llegado al fin de esta historia, aunque por un pedido especial de mi amiga nai sd, cambie el final, para darle pie a un prologo de tres cortitos capítulos…pues aunque este es el final… no se pierdan estas tres ultimas locuras de las hermanitas tsukino…

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajitos y espero que les allá gustado mi historia…y para mañana les actualizare el prologo con la primera parte de los tres capítulos no se la pierdan besos…

Este es el video que me inspiro para el final…así se vería yaten por si lo quieren buscar

watch?v=fl_MeyGSvQg


	21. Chapter 21

Amigos aquí esta el prologo en su primer parte… gracias por esos mensajes, que me dejaron… estoy muy feliz de que mi fic les haya gustado

**Prologo**

**Primera parte**

Revolución de hormonas

El tiempo paso rapidísimo, tan solo dos años atrás estábamos huyendo de Diamante y hoy somos felices, hemos realizado nuestros sueños y seguimos encontrando nuevas metas en la vida. Sentados en el living del departamento estamos junto con la familia. Pero hoy no seré yo la que cuente la historia, pues voy a darle la pelota a uno de los involucrados…- **seiya tu turno**- le dije a mi cuñado pasándole la pelota.

**-¿serena porque me la pasas a mi?, que podría contar que ya no saben…**dijo el morocho cabizbajo

**-bueno empieza por decirnos porque tienes esa cara de perro**… le dijo mina riéndose de el.

**-bueno, esta bien les diré la razón de mi cara de perro regañado sin razón…haruka esta en sus días…y solo quiero que acabe la semana rápido, antes de que mi esposa me acabe a mi…**dijo seiya lamentándose.

**-hay no exageres cuñadito, no es tan malo el receso obligatorio…**le dice darien

**-eso no es lo que me asusta, si no los cambios de humor de mi esposa… o ya olvidaron los 9 meses de tortura que viví cuando quedo embarazada.** Dijo seiya mirando al piso

**-hay seiya no hice nada que una embarazada no hiciera, además eran dos niños, que tu ayudaste a hacerlos, porque no los hice sola, que no se te olvide estrellita…**le dice haruka retándolo

**-lo se amor… pero recuerda todos tus cambios de humor…** (haruka lo mira enojada**)…amor si no te acuerdas yo te lo recordare… **dice seiya y comienza su relato.

**-El día que nos enteramos de nuestro embarazo, fue el mas feliz de mi vida, pero el que mas miedo me dio, pues tu manera de decírmelo casi me deja sin, día del padre**.

**-bueno fue un arrebato del momento, yo tenia otros planes, pero hoy no podría vivir sin mis mellis…**dice haruka defendiéndose

**-las primeras semanas me obligabas a que me quedara en la puerta del baño, porque mientras vomitabas, cuando podías me insultabas, y ojo que fuera a contestar algo… me arrojabas lo que tenias a mano…**le dice seiya

**-tu no sabes lo feo que es esa sensación de nausea, todo los olores y las comidas me daban asco…** dice haruka

**-y cuando cumpliste 5 meses de embarazo, comenzaste con los exóticos, raros y desaforados antojos…me quitabas la comida de la boca… porque decías que si yo comía a tu lado te sentías culpable de comer como loca…por eso me mandabas a comer solo y comida Light…**dice seiya

**-oye ahí estas exagerando…no te quitaba la comida de la boca… tu tenias que hacer dieta… así me contagiabas y yo comía menos, aumente 15 kilos por tu culpa, por suerte recupere mi peso normal…**dice haruka enojada

**-¿mi culpa amor?…una vez te comiste una torta de chocolate tu sola… y me arrojaste el celular cuando no te conseguí los quinotos, que me obligaste ir a buscar a las 3 de la mañana…**le dice seiya como reclamo

**-si no comía quinotos los niños iban a salir con cara de fruta, habrían sido ácidos como su padre…**dice haruka riéndose

**-el día del parto, me quitaste las llave del auto y quisiste conducir tu hasta el hospital…casi nos matamos en el camino…dice** seiya

**-bueno tu conduces como niña…no iba a esperar a que mis niños nacieran en el coche…**dice haruka

**-en la sala de parto me diste una piña, y también cacheteaste a la enfermera varias veces por tus contracciones, la hiciste llorar… y el partero por poco no se va, cuando le dijiste ¡marica infeliz!, y lo amenazaste de golpearlo si no te ayudaba rápido…**le dijo seiya

**-y tu te desmayaste cuando nació nuestro segundo hijo…estamos a manos estrellita…**le dice haruka con una sonrisa cómplice

**-¿ahora entienden porque le tengo miedo a mi esposa cuando esta con su periodo?... los cambios hormonales la alteran demasiado…**dijo seiya

-**jajaja…seiya parece que fuera una historia de terror lo que estas contando, no seas exagerado cuñado…**le dice malachite riéndose a carcajadas

-**como te vas a desmallar en el parto de tu esposa…cuando te sacaron de la sala en camilla ibas blanco como un papel, y estabas re perdido…**dijo taiki riéndose de su hermano.

**-esperen y verán cuando sus mujeres se queden embarazadas, ahí van a entenderme…**dijo seiya enojado

-**bueno creo que no es tan malo, pues estos días han sido muy buenos y mi niña lleva dos semanas de malestar pero su humor esta tranquilo…**dice darien acariciando mi vientre.

**-entonces ustedes-** dice haruka

**-estamos embarazados…**dijimos darien y yo a la vez, muy felices…mis hermanas y sus esposos nos felicitaron y abrazaron…en eso algo me llama la atención, haruka se acerca a seiya y algo le dice al oído…

**-mi amor perdón por ser un fastidio, pero esta noche te recompensare todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar…**

**-eso quiere decir que…** pregunta seiya

**-que mi periodo ya acabo amor…** le dice haruka

**-¡GRACIAS DIOS!...** grita seiya cosa que hace que todos lo miremos asombrados de su sobresalto…

**-disculpen mi emoción, y ahora debo tirar la pelota, y ya se a quien se la voy a dar…** dice seiya mirándonos a todos…


	22. Chapter 22

Hola miguis aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este prologo, gracias a nai sd, naiara, Brenda, starvenus, mari. , yesqui2000,conyta bombom, luna p27, usako-chiba-t…gracias por sus mensajitos y esperen la ultima parte de este prologo besos

**Segunda parte**

**Hogar dulce hogar**

El juego de la pelota es un clásico juego de ida y vuelta, los pases de la bola tienen la intención de que a quien le toque el objeto cuente algo que se pregunte o tendrá prenda, una pequeña picardía, como el juego de la botella.

**-es tuya yaten-…**dice seiya pasándole la pelota a su hermano

**-no, yo paso, es suficiente con la broma que me hicieron mina y mi novia la semana pasada… pues apeste a ajo toda la semana…**dice yaten enojado

**-hay amor fue solo una bromita del día del inocente…**le dice Amy riéndose

**-además no se como pudiste creer que te ibas a quedar calvo…solo a vos se te ocurre pensar que lavándote la cabeza con ajo el pelo no se te iba a caer….tu eres el tonto que no supo ver nuestras intenciones… caíste…**le dice mina riéndose

**-cuando se trata de mi pelo te creo cualquier cosa, que sea la ultima vez que me juegan una broma así… la pelota es tuya malachite, mejor que juegues tu…**dice yaten arrojándole la pelota al otro peliplateado.

**-oye, esta bien y cual es el castigo que yo me animo a lo que sea…**dice malachite muy valiente

-**esaaaaaaa….míralo vos al grandote… a ver si sos tan macho, porque no le das un beso Frances aaaaaaaaa….taiki….**dice seiya

**-no, mejor les respondo una pregunta…**dice malachite arrepentido

**-bien dinos ¿como hacen para tener intimidad con tu esposa, teniendo un zoológico en su casa?...** pregunto yaten

-**hay nene como haces esa pregunta…a vos que te importa…**le dijo mina molesta

**-así es el juego mina, todo o nada… además no entiendo como pueden vivir con tantos animales…**dice yaten

**-¿como llegaron atener tantos animales, y porque?...**pregunto haruka

-**bueno eso fue hace dos años, déjenme que les recuerde porque vivimos con tantos animalitos**. Dijo malachite comenzando su relato

Después de que el maldito de Alan matara a harukita, la mascota de mina, mi diosa estuvo muy deprimida y cuando llegamos al hostal ella me pidió un favor:

**-mi amor, quiero darle una buena sepultura a harukita, ella fue muy valiente…y quisiera despedirla como merece…** me dijo mi diosa

**-esta bien mi angelito, creo que lo merece fue una heroína…**le dije consolándola

Ese día preparamos todo para sepultarla en el jardín del hostal, se acuerdan.

Mina estaba muy triste y me pidió a mí que comenzara con unas palabras para despedirla.

**-queridos amigos… hoy nos reunimos para despedir, a esta bella, y valiente rata…harukita te extrañaremos…ahora darien quiere decir unas palabras…**dije

**-bueno…este yo…no te conocí mucho amiga rata…recuerdo aquella ves que le diste susto a serena trepando por sus pantalones y haruka humana me noqueo de una piña que me dio… pero no te guardo rencor, fuiste una valiente persona ehh digo rata…** dijo darien

**-¿haruka tienes unas palabras para tu tocaya?...** le dije

**-este…bueno si, gracias malachite** (con una mirada matadora me dijo)**… rata de mina… **dijo haruka pero mina la interrumpió

**-dile harukita, a ella le gustaba ese nombre…**dijo mina entre sollozos

**-si pues harukita…a pesar de que hiciste tus necesidades en mi cajón de ropa interior y tuve que comprar nuevos… y también a pesar de que mi hermana quiere enterrarte en mi cajita de cristal que me regalo serena en mi cumpleaños…**dice haruka

**-a esta cajita le gustaba mucho era su camita…**dice mina recordando

**-si, su camita…bueno que puedo decir de este animal…te extrañare rata de mina, digo harukita… ¿michiru quieres decir algo?** Dijo haruka

**-bue…yo nada amiga rata fuiste valiente, ojala que descanses en el cielo de las ratas, ahí tendrás mucho queso para comer… gracias por todo lo que nos diste, te extrañare…**dice michiru

**-yo en nombre de serena, que se esta recuperando en el hospital te digo que fuiste una hermanita mas para mi y que siempre te voy a recordar como la mejor y mas valientes de todas las ratas, mi preciosa haruka…**dice mina, depositando la cajita en un pozo y tapándola con tierra.

Bueno después de enterrarla los días pasaron y mi diosa seguía triste, entonces le compre un perrito caniche, que ella recibió con gusto.

**-si yo recuerdo el primer día del perro en el hostal, desgraciadamente me cago en los zapatos…lindos recuerdos…** dice haruka irónicamente

**-hay era el regalito de kokoro, les gustaron tus zapatos desde el primer día…** dice mina riendo

**-si pero mis zapatos no eran caja de arena…no me hagas acordar…** dice haruka

**-bueno chicas no peleen, con mi diosa del amor aun no tenemos niños pero estamos felices junto a kokoro, yaten el mono…** dice malachite pero es interrumpido

**-¿porque rayos le pusieron mi nombre a ese mono tramposo?…**dice yaten enojado

**-porque se parece mucho a ti, eres un mono tramposo y no entiendo como Amy te aguanta…** dice mina

**-porque si hace algo malo, sabe que le va a ir mal…**dice Amy mirando seria a yaten

**-bueno a pesar de que tenemos un perro, un mono, dos gatos, un hámster, 3 conejos, 3 peces, un loro y 2 ratas, somos felices…**dijo con cara de resignación

**-hay malachite cambia la cara que no se te nota la felicidad, mas bien el susto…**dijo darien

**-jajaja…a pesar de que mi asustado esposo, le tema a que yo quiera seguir llenado la casa de animales, eso no significa que me olvide de mis obligaciones conyugales…**dice mina acariciando el pelo de malachite

-eso es cierto y en mi hogar que para ustedes es un zoológico hay una gran familia que se ama y a este angelito la hago mía todas las noches…dice malachite besando a mina.

Mi hermana estaba colorada, pero feliz después de su beso de amor, malachite tomo la pelota y comenzó a mirar a quien arrojarla…


	23. Chapter 23

**Prologo**

**Tercera parte**

**Un caso difícil de arreglar**

Malachite es un hombre muy alegre y supo ganarse el corazón de mi hermana, los dos se complementan a la perfección y se complotan para hacer siempre alguna maldad… ahora mira quien será su victima, para poder seguir su juego…

**-tu turno chiba…**dice malachite lanzándole la pelota a mi darien

**-bueno… ¿a ver que quieren saber?...**dice darien

**-bien me contó un pajarito que estas imitando a macgyver, ¿es eso cierto?…**pregunto malachite riéndose a carcajadas

**-oh mi amor… porque le contaste…serena, no es justo…**dice darien lamentándose

**-vamos amor cuenta tus experimentos fallidos…**le dije riéndome

**-hay cuñadito eres un gran medico pero para las cosas del hogar, déjaselas a un profesional…** dice haruka

**-ni pensarlo, que venga alguien a mi casa y toque las cosas y peor que mire a mi niña…no, no, no… yo soy el hombre de la casa, y yo lo debo arreglar…**dice darien

-**entonces, por tus celos, eres un rómpelo todo darien…**dice malachite

-**oigan solo rompí la tostadora… y ya compre una nueva…** dice darien justificándose

**-mi amor, quisiste arreglar el secador, y termine con una permanente en mi cabeza**… le dije haciendo que recuerde

**-te quedaban lindo los rizos, fue un cambio de loock, además fue solo un cortocircuito mi niña…** dice darien

**-y la ves que hiciste estallar los grifos del baño, tuvimos que usar el baño del vecino por una semana, porque el plomero tuvo que cambiar hasta las cañerías…** le dije

**-bueno esa vez no estaba concentrado, pero mira el lado bueno ahora tenemos un baño nuevo y mas reconfortable…**dice darien

**-oye darien jamás te diré que arregles nada en mi casa, es una promesa…** dice mina, cosa que a todos nos causo gracia.

**-esta bien lo confieso, no soy macgyver, pero por mi princesa hago lo que sea…**dice darien mientras me abraza y me besa

**-bueno amor, pero no hace falta que arregles nada…yo te amo igual…**le dije dándole un beso y riéndome con picardía

-**así, señorita, ya me vas a pedir que arregle algo de nuevo…**me dijo darien haciéndose el enojado

**-bueno si se trata de la salud lo harás perfectamente, pero por fis lo de la casa se lo dejamos a los que saben si…**le dije riéndome

**-así…ahora veras…**me dijo y yo empecé a correr por el departamento, entrando en su juego, y como siempre me dejo atrapar el me hace cosquillas y luego me abraza y me besa…y los demás burlándose a un solo eco con un

-ohhhhhhhhhhh-

**-bien es hora de que empecemos el viaje, ¿ya esta todo listo no?** Dice haruka

En ese momento tocan la puerta, eran michiru, con su pequeña que ya estaba recuperada gracias al transplante que fue un éxito hoy tiene 4 añitos y es hermosa. Setsuna, junto a rei que traía a hotaru

-**hola chicos, afuera esta el trailer que alquilamos, esta todo listo para irnos…** pregunto michiru

**-no faltan Andrew y lita, pero podemos ir cargando las cosas…**dijo seiya

**-bien vamos cargando entonces mientras esperamos a los chicos…** dijo setsuna

Fuimos cargando el trailer, era grande y confortable, tenia mucho espacio y cabíamos todos, saldríamos a la ciudad de Akira de vacaciones y decidimos tomarlas todos juntos.

Cuando llegaron lita y Andrew que estaban recién casados, emprendimos el viaje, parecíamos un grupo de recién egresados, estábamos felices, eufóricos, y con mucha adrenalina…sin lugar a duda nuestras vidas cambiaron, y ellos cada día nos dicen que nosotras las locas hermanas tsukino habían cambiado sus vidas…

El viaje fue colmado en bromas, cuentos, e historias propias, las aventuras las vivimos en el día a día, es muy importante decirles, a quienes leen nuestra historia que nunca bajen los brazos ante las injusticias ni la adversidad, que miren a su alrededor y encuentre la amistad, el amor, y la familia, en las personas que los rodean, porque sinceramente en la vida el mayor tesoro son a gente linda que día a día le presten su hombro para llorar, para reír para consolar. Yo les digo que estas chicas siempre quieren divertirse, y como dice mina ¡**sonríele a la vida y sácale lengua**!, jajaja soy serena tsukino y soy muy feliz de…

**-cuidado haruka…** le dije a m hermana que iba en el volante del trailer… y cuando vuelvo a mirar… una antigua archienemiga que se vuelve a cruzar, solo que con la diferencia de estar en grupo… ¿se imaginan que es?

**-oh no…otra vez esa entupida vaca**… y lo dije en vos alta

Fin del prologo

Muchas gracias amigos por seguir esta historia, estoy muy feliz de que hayan seguido mi historia, en especial a mis amigas;

Nai sd

Naira

yesqui 2000

conyta bombom

usako-chiba-t

Brenda

Mari.

Starvenus

Luna p 27

Muchas gracias a todos, nuca se olviden de reír, cuando las cosas parezcan tornarse oscuras, siempre habrá una mano amiga que las acompañe…besos

Cuando suba mi nueva historia les aviso… marsromina


End file.
